Court and Spark
by Sharkeygirl
Summary: When Snape realizes he has feelings for his fellow professor Hermione, he feels as thoguh she will never want him. When Ron asks for his help in winning her back, can Snape express his feelings for her in time? Rated M just to be safe. Somewhat AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! This is my first story, so I hope that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish that I did. The plot is also loosely based on Roxanne, the 1986 movie starring Steve Martin. I don't own this either (though owning Steve Martin may be fun **** Also, just to be safe, Court and Spark is a song and an album by Joni Mitchell produced well before I was born. I own a copy of said album, but I do not own the right to it. In fact, I own next to nothing.**

Snape hated looking himself in the mirror. Most people found one thing to hate about themselves and they'd harp on it until they got tired and moved onto something else. He wasn't one of those people though. Nope, he hated everything about himself. His chest was scarred from the multiple beatings Voldemort seemed so fond of giving out as well as the wounds of war. His neck had a pale scar left by Nagini's bite, but he was able to hide that easy enough with a high collared shirt. His hair was thin and greasy, not due entirely to potions. No, he naturally produced more oils in his hair than most people. He'd given up on trying making it look good years ago. Still, he hated his hair. Then there was the fact that his face was too long, which his thin greasy hair only accentuated. Still, this wasn't his biggest complaint about his appearance. No, the biggest one was the hardest to miss.

His nose.

How he hated his nose. It was naturally larger and longer than anyone else's. The fact that it had been repeatedly broken over the years didn't help matters. It had been healed, but each time it had grown back more misshapen and larger than before. His nose had become a symbol of everything that had gone wrong in his life, everything about him that was ugly. If he could ever fix his nose, well, he didn't know, but he sure did wish that he could.

Snape scowled as he looked in the mirror. If he had the choice, he wouldn't be looking into the mirror at all. He would just brush his hair and march up to the great dining hall. Headmistress McGonagall though had made it clear that he was to make himself look presentable for the newest Transfiguration professor. He didn't see why; it's not like he was that close to anyone anyway. Whoever it was would probably only tolerate him at best and the effort to look good would be wasted. Still, he was frightened enough of the Headmaster to try to appear presentable for her newest protégé.

He brushed his hair out for a few minutes until it looked halfway decent. Maybe this day wasn't going to be a complete waste; at he finally looked decent. Then his attention was drawn to his nose again. Scowling, he decided that he was done messing with his face. He put on his best black overcoat over his good robes and stormed out.

The hallways were empty as there wouldn't be any students for a few more weeks. Snape enjoyed the silence of the hallways. For a few moments, he could let his face down and show no emotion. He didn't have to scowl and appear intimidating, though he didn't mind doing that. Instead, he could let his guard down for a few precious seconds.

As he approached the dining hall, he heard laughter and loud voices. He tried to make his face appear as emotionless as possible, but he could feel his mouth trying to twitch into a scowl. He burst into the room and looked around at the head table. Minerva looked down from her discussion with Professor Longbottom and smiled. "I'm glad that you've decided to join us Severus," she replied.

"It's not like I had a choice," he grumbled as he took his usual seat to the right of her. Instantly, a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes appeared.

"Yes, well you look nice," the Headmistress replied.

"Is your Transfiguration professor here?" he asked not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

She sighed. "No, she's running late."

She huh. Yep, give her a couple of days and she'd hate him. This morning was a complete waste of time, he thought. "Stop scowling Severus!" she warned.

"I'm not scowling," he muttered as he began to cut his pancakes. "I'm thinking."

"Well stop. She's almost here," Headmistress McGonagall.

Snape rolled his eyes and looked back down at his plate. "Sorry I'm late!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and looked over the story! I can't promise daily updates, but I will update when I can, which will be fairly often since all I have left are three finals before I'm done for the semester, and I get a complete week and a half off before summer sessions. Anyway, you all probably don't care anyway, so onto the next chapter!**

**If I owned any of this stuff I'd be rich. Since I'm not rich, I don't own any of it.**

She was standing in nothing but a cream towel. The towel was wrapped just above her breasts, though Snape could still see enough to realize that they had grown since he'd last seen her, and went down to just above her knees. She pulled the towel closer to her as she shivered a little. The wet towel clung to her, revealing her curves more. The beads of water from the shower dotted her body, and only grew in number as the water dripped from her shoulder length hair onto her bare shoulders. She was trying to keep from scowling, but was failing miserably.

"Hermione! What happened?" Headmistress McGonagall asked.

"Crookshanks!" she answered not bothering to hide her anger. "I let him out for the night, but he wanted in. I was in the shower when I heard him clawing at the door. I went to let him in, and he ran so hard that he knocked me over. Somehow the door shut behind me and it locked!"

"Oh dear," the Headmaster replied.

"I tried to unlock it, but I left my wand inside! How was I supposed to know that I'd need the bloody thing just to let my cat in?" Hermione fumed.

Snape smirked and tried to hide his growing amusement. Headmistress McGonagall shot him a lock. "Severus, be a dear and open her door," she ordered.

"Excuse me?" he asked as his smirk turned into a frown.

"You heard me. Go help her open the door," she answered.

"Really, I don't want to bother him," Hermione replied before she shivered.

"Nonsense, I'm sure that Severus won't mind being sociable for once and helping you out, would you Severus?"

"No," he mumbled as he got up. "I wasn't that hungry anyway."

He got down from the table and approached Hermione. The closer he got, the more aware of just how much she'd grown he became. She finally looked like a woman, and not the know-it-all he'd taught for all those years. He wouldn't say that he was attracted to her per se, but he did admire her body. "I'm sorry about all of this," she replied with a sad smile.

He shrugged. "I wasn't hungry anyway. Where is your room?"

"I'll show you," she answered.

They walked out of the dining room in silence. Finally, when they reached the hall Hermione said, "You look better than the last time I saw you."

"Last time?" he asked.

She blushed. "I saw you in St. Mungo's before I left for the university. You were still comatose," she replied.

"I don't remember," he answered.

"I know. I didn't think that you would," she answered.

Snape looked down at her and sighed. "Why did you visit me anyway?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to thank you for everything, I guess."

"I see," he answered.

She stood in front of a large oak door. "Here's my room," she replied.

He muttered a couple of spells and the door opened. She smiled. It lit up her whole face, causing Snape's eyes to soften a little. "Well, thanks," she answered.

"Yes," he drawled as she walked in.

He followed her inside. She looked back and smiled again. "You don't have to be here, you know," she replied.

He shrugged. "II'm supposed to be social right now."

She laughed a little. Snape tried to scowl but it came off as a smirk. "Well, then I guess you can sit on the bed," she replied.

He looked over and saw a queen sized bed with a crimson blanket on it. He sat down on it. She went into another room which he assumed was her bathroom and shut the door. "It's nice to be back here!" she hollered through the door.

"Why did you come back?" Snape asked.

"Mc-I mean Minerva-she wants me to call her that now, decided that the administrative duties and teaching were becoming too much to do together. She hired me on as soon as she found out that I had graduated!" Hermione answered.

"I see," he answered.

"What about you? What made you go back to teaching?" she asked. "I'm just curious because you could have done anything, after the war, why teach?"

"It's what I do," he answered. "And this is home, whether I like it or not."

"Makes sense," she replied.

"I suppose," he answered.

She stepped out of the bathroom. She was in red teaching robes which showed enough of her figure to catch Snape's attention. Her hair was now dry, but instead of bushy it was in nice, orderly curls which framed her face nicely. Merlin, Snape thought, what do they teach those girls in the university?

"I need to confess something," she began with a shy smile.

"What?" he asked. "Did you really not lock yourself out?"

"No," she answered with a look of mock horror. "Trust me; running around the school in just a towel is not my cup of tea. It's just that the reason Minerva sent you with me was because she knew that I needed to talk with you."

"About what?" he asked as a million potential topics ran through his brain, each less pleasant to him than the last.

"Well," she began, "when I was away I was thinking of a new project."

"And?" he asked.

"I was hoping that you could help me with it."

Snape sat in silence for a second. "What could I possibly help you with?" he asked.

"Look, while I majored in Transfiguration I minored in potions. I really got an appreciation of them from you," she replied.

"I'm flattered," he answered.

Hermione had no clue from his tone or the look on his face on how he was feeling, so she continued. "I'm trying to find a potion that could possibly cured lycanthropy."

"Lycanthropy?" he answered still emotionless.

"Yes, well Wolfsbane is good, but it's not a cure and we both know that. I was hoping that you could help me because you invented," she began and stopped when she saw the blank expression still on his face.

There was silence for a moment. Snape smirked. "I thought once that I could cure it to. What makes you think that you'll do any better?"

"Nothing," she answered as she hung her head. "I just wanted to try. Look, if you won't help then that's okay. I won't steal things from you again…"

"Again?" he asked.

Hermione's face turned even redder. Snape smirked, enjoying watching her fumble for words. "Well in second year…"

"Oh that! Go on," he replied.

"You knew?"

His smirk grew wider. "Yes, but go on."

"Well, that was pretty much it. I guess that really is it," she answered as her face fell in defeat.

"Miss Granger you look as though I've given you an answer," he replied.

She looked up, shock all over her face. "I thought that you didn't…"

"You assume too much. Personally, I think that what you're proposing is impossible, but I'm willing to loan you equipment and perhaps give you advice here or there. My only request is that I be acknowledged for my participation in this endeavor."

"Oh you will!" She answered as she threw her arms around Snape. "Oh thank you so much!"

He felt her squeeze against him, and found it rather comfortable. He began to consider wrapping his arms around her until they heard a knock on the door. They looked up and Hermione moved away from him. Headmistress McGonagall stood in the doorway grinning from ear to ear. "So, I take it this means that we don't have to call that staff meeting then."

"No," Snape answered. "If you excuse me ladies, I have work to do. Please tell me in advance when you wish to use my lab, so I can adjust my schedule accordingly."

With that, he got up and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and put me on alert! It means a lot to me to know that people support and like this story. Again thanks to everyone! **

**If I owned this stuff, I wouldn't be stressing about finals. As I'm stressing, I don't own. **

"He said yes!"

"He said what?" Harry asked as Hermione sat down across from him.

"He said yes!" she replied as Rosmerta came out from the back room of the Three Broomsticks.

"What, did you propose or something?" Rosmerta asked as she approached them.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I just convinced Snape to help me invent a cure for lycanthropy!" she replied.

"Really?" Rosmerta answered.

She nodded. "Wow," Harry mused aloud. "What did you have to give him? Did you have to hex him or something?"

She shook her head. "He thinks that it's impossible, but he's agreed to at least borrow his equipment and his notes on the Wolfsbane potion. Granted, I'll have to give him some form of credit when I come up with the potion since he is helping me out, but other than that he's agreed to let me help."

"Wow!" Harry answered. "I can't believe it! How much did McGonagall have to threaten him?"

She and Rosmerta laughed. "She didn't do anything," Hermione replied. "Honestly, I talked him into it all by myself."

"Well, this calls for a celebration!" Rosmerta announced. "The first rounds on me. What do you two want?"

"I'll take a Firewhisky," Hermione replied.

"Same here," Harry replied.

"Okay," Rosmerta answered before leaving.

"That is great," Harry replied. "I'm glad that he didn't give you a hard time."

"Yeah, well I almost don't think that he expected me to be the new Transfiguration professor either. Maybe he only agreed because he was off-kilter or something," Hermione replied.

"You don't think that he'd take it all back?" Harry asked.

She shook her head. "No. McGonagall would kill him if he did do that," she answered.

They both laughed. Rosmerta then came and put the drinks on the table. "Thanks," Harry and Hermione said in unison before she left.

"I heard about you and Ginny," Hermione began as Harry sipped the Firewhisky. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "Why? It wasn't working out. Besides, she wants to be with Draco, she just won't admit it."

"Still, that's rough," Hermione replied before taking a sip of her drink.

"Honestly, I'm fine," Harry replied before taking another sip. "I'm just glad that it came now instead of later."

She nodded. "Agreed," she answered. "Still, I haven't seen Ginny in awhile. I should owl her sometime."

Harry smiled and nodded. There was a trace of pain in his eyes, but for the most part he looked at peace. "Let's not talk about me and Ginny," he suggested. "What about you?"

She laughed a little. "You know that I've been mostly consumed by my studies."

"So no time for anyone after Ron?" he asked.

She shook her head and sighed. "No, not really."

Harry sighed. "'Mione, one of these days you need to learn to open up again."

"I will, when the right man comes along. He just hasn't come along yet," she replied before taking another sip.

"Hermione, unless he whacks you over the head with the book that you're reading you won't even notice him," Harry replied.

She laughed as Harry smiled. "Trust me, if I see Mr. Right, I'll go after him. I just haven't seen him yet."

"That's the problem, seeing him," Harry replied.

"Maybe," she replied as he drank more of his drink. "Maybe my standards are just too high."

"Too high?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "I want a man who is romantic, some one who will sweep me off my feet. I want some one smart, some one kind, but who doesn't let himself get stepped over. I want some one who will challenge me and not just bow to me. I need some one who doesn't care that I'm part of the Golden Trio really."

"Is that what's been standing in your way?" Harry asked.

"Maybe that's part of it," she admitted. "Maybe the other part is that the person that I'm looking for doesn't exist."

"I'm sure that he does somewhere," Harry replied.

"Yeah," Hermione sighed. "I hope so anyway."

* * *

"Severus?"

"Yes," Snape replied as he looked up from the cauldron he was cleaning.

"I'd," McGonagall began before clearing her throat. "I'd like to thank you for allowing Hermione to use your equipment. I'm sure that this research will benefit the entire Wizzarding community, no matter the outcome."

He shrugged. "I had no choice. She's always been one of your favorite students, and if I refused you would fight me on it."

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "I would."

Snape put the cauldron down and looked up at her. She had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes which made him uneasy for a moment. After the moment passed, he asked, "Why didn't you tell me that she was the new Transfiguration professor?"

The twinkle in her eyes grew larger. "I didn't know how you'd react. I know that you will always view her as a student, so I didn't know how you'd take her being your colleague."

"I obviously took it fairly well," he answered dryly.

"Yes, well I'd like to think that it was in part because of my methods. Still, I did not expect her to make quite an entrance."

Snape's eyes grew wider when she mentioned that. His mind flashed back to how she'd looked in that towel and how he'd been forced to acknowledge her womanhood in that moment. He gulped. "Well, it was a rather interesting entrance, that's for sure."

"One of the more interesting ones, for sure. Imagine, being locked out of your room like that on your first day. The poor dear must've been mortified!"

"Indeed," Snape muttered as he tried, and failed, to get his mind off of that moment.

"When do you intend to allow her to start on the project?" the Headmistress asked.

"Huh?" he asked as he looked up his mind snapped back to the present.

Headmistress McGonagall raised her left eyebrow, the twinkle now gone. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Snape nodded. "I'm fine, I just thought of something that might be useful."

"Oh," she replied though it sounded more like a question than anything.

He looked down. "There's a journal article that Miss Gran-Hermione might be interested in."

"Great. When do you two intend to start?" she asked.

"I was considering giving her a week to get settled in, but really it's whenever she wants. I have some important experiments that I'm conducting, but I've already devoted a space to her in a separate room as to not disturb the other potions or hers."

"My aren't we considerate," McGonagall answered, the twinkle returning.

He scowled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I simply don't want two Gryffindor females breathing down my neck."

"Whatever you say Severus," she replied before she walked to the door. She stopped and looked back. His mind seemed to be in another place again, probably back to where it went when she'd mentioned Hermione's towel. "Goodnight Severus," she replied.

"Night," he muttered as he looked to his right at something.

Headmistress McGonagall shut the door and walked back to her room. She looked up and saw the portrait of Dumbledore beaming. "Well?" he asked. "How did Severus take the news?"

"You were right," she answered. "He seems quite interested in helping her, and doesn't seem that opposed to being in her presence."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Good. It's about time Severus opened up to some one."

"One step at a time," McGonagall replied. "She hasn't started working with him yet."

"True," he chuckled. "Very true."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks again for all the reviews and the support! They really mean a lot to me. I finished with finals yesterday (8:00 AM finals are killer!) so I'll hopefully have more time to dedicate to this story. Anyway, one other thing before anyone asks, no this will not become a letter writing fic. You'll see the importance of the letters as this goes on though. I think that's it. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Funny thing, but I still don't own any of it.**

"Nice place," Harry muttered as he entered Ron's new flat.

The flat was sparse with only a few items of furniture in the living room; a faded orange couch, a worn blue chair, and a coffee table which looked surprisingly new. Ron smiled. "I got all of this stuff on sale. Once I start back up with the Chudley Cannons again I'll be able to get new stuff."

Harry smiled. "How's your leg doing?"

"The doctors say that it's finally healed!" Ron replied with a wide smile. "They said that I should be able to play again this fall. Coach has already said that I'll have to tryout again, but I should be a shoe in!"

"That's great," Harry replied. "It must feel great to finally have your life back on track."

"Yeah," Ron replied as he hung his head. "I really got lost there for a couple of years."

Harry sighed. "She isn't seeing anyone."

"I know, but did she ask about me?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry admitted. "She didn't."

"See! She doesn't care!" Ron shouted.

"Well, can you blame her? You were a bit of a git!" Harry replied.

"I know, but I still care about her! I never stopped loving her! It was hell after she left! Mum wouldn't leave me alone about how I threw away a good thing, and how no one would ever be as good to me as Hermione was and shit like that! The truth is that I knew all of that, but I lost sight of that!" Ron replied.

"She only tried to help you, but you pushed her away," Harry answered.

"I know. I was an idiot, but now that I'm healed I can be the man that she wants!" Ron replied.

Harry nodded. "Well, that is if she wants you back."

"Of course she will! Why wouldn't she?" Ron asked.

"Maybe because you cheated on her with Lavender," Harry muttered.

Ron glared at him. "That was one time and it was a mistake. I won't do it again."

"It's a hard thing to get over," Harry warned.

Ron snorted. "Is she still at that university?"

Harry shook his head. "She's actually the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts."

"Great! I can see her anytime that I want!" Ron replied.

"Well, yes and no," Harry answered as he began to look uneasy.

"What? What are you not telling me?" Ron asked.

"Hermione, well she's kind of working on a project…"

"Project? Well that's not so bad!"

"Yeah, but she's working on it with Snape."

"Snape! Why is she working on it with that greasy git?" Ron yelled.

"Because she needs his potions and his lab to work on that lycanthropy cure!" Harry answered.

"Oh yeah," Ron muttered. "Leave it to Hermione to think that she can cure lycanthropy when no one else could."

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored Ron's last comment. "I'm just saying that you know Snape, and he won't tolerate distractions once they get started," Harry warned.

"But I'm not a distraction! I'm helping the project along by making Hermione happy and whole again!" Ron replied.

"Tell that to Snape," Harry answered.

Ron sighed. "I still can't believe that he survived Nagini's bite."

"Well, he did and now he's helping Hermione!" Harry answered.

Ron sighed. "At least she's at Hogwarts. Maybe you could arrange a meeting between us?" he asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Harry answered.

"Thanks," Ron replied.

"I won't make any promises," Harry warned.

"Don't worry, I don't expect you too," Ron grumbled.

* * *

"Professor Snape?"

He looked up from the parchment he had been writing on and tried to scowl, though Hermione could see some softness in his eyes. "Don't you think that we're past that now?" he asked.

"Past what?" she asked.

He sighed. "As much as it pains me to say that, you are no longer my student. You are my colleague. We should address each other as such."

"Oh," she replied with a smile. "Okay Severus."

He smirked. "Much better, Hermione. Now, what did you want?"

She looked down for a moment as a shy smile crept across her face. "Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to start on our project."

"Merlin girl! I thought that you'd at least want a couple of days to settle in," Snape answered.

"Oh settling in was no big deal! This place is home to me! I made up most of my lesson plans before I graduated as well, so I'm okay with all of that. No, I really want to start now, if it's okay," she replied.

"Well, it's not like you'll leave until I give you what you want anyway, so I suppose that I must," Snape answered.

"You don't need to make it sound like a chore," Hermione muttered.

He cocked his eyebrow up. She shrunk back and muttered and whispered, "I'm sorry."

He nodded and got up. "I assembled my notes from the Wolfsbane potion last night. They should be in order," he replied.

"Oh! Thanks!" she replied as her eyes grew in shock as he opened a drawer into his desk and pulled out a large book.

"As I said, I think that this project is impossible, but if it keeps you Gryffindors off my back then I will support it."

"Well, this means more to me than you could ever know!" she answered. "Thank you!"

He handed her the book and turned one part of his lip up in a half smile. "Please try to keep them in order."

She laughed as she took the book. Severus looked stunned. She stopped and looked up at him. "I'm sorry; it's just so nice to be around you again."

"I would have thought that you'd rather enjoyed being away from a git like me," he answered trying to hide his shock.

She bit her under lip. "Well, I must admit that you're not the easiest or most fun person to be around, but you're just like I remember. It's nice that some things don't change."

"I suppose," he answered.

She sighed. "Can I just sit at a desk and read this?"

"Sure, just don't disturb me."

"Okay. What are you working on?" she asked.

"Nothing of your concern," Severus answered.

She ignored the sharpness in his voice, smiled and held the book closer to her chest. She then went over to a desk and opened the book.

Snape looked down at the parchment. It was clear except for two words: _Dearest Hermione._

He sighed. He had no clue how he was going to finish this with her in the room. Not that he ever wanted her to see it. Hell, he didn't even want to write it. The dream about her though the night before had been so haunting though. She had been in a low-cut white dress which sparkled in the moonlight. She'd been standing in a garden and laughing. The dream had unnerved him, yet somehow made him feel more alive then he had in years. He looked at her reading. She was biting her bottom lip again as she stared at the pages in concentration. He gulped and began to write:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Since the moment you returned to my life, I have felt more alive, and yet I long for death. Why you ask? Because I cannot ever hope to keep you. You are like the goddess Aphrodite rising from a pool of muck in my soul. I am the poor mortal yearning to even catch a glimpse from you. I long for your grace. Just one touch from your hands and I will be satisfied for an eternity._

_Alas though, I cannot hope to hold beauty. Beauty is fleeting, easily shattered by the careless word, the thoughtless touch. I watch you from afar because we are both safer this way. Still, if we were to touch, if we were to kiss, would it shatter you, or would your beauty become a part of me. I suppose that we'll never know. Of all the knowledge that I have gained, this one piece is the one I fear most to learn._

Severus stared at the letter. He had not wanted to write any of it, yet something had possessed him to write every word. He swallowed and stuffed it into his desk.

"Are you finished writing?" Hermione asked.

He tried to hide his vulnerability as he nodded. She smiled. It lit up her face erasing some of his nervousness. "Good! I can't decipher some of the code in your notes! Could you help?"

"Sure," he answered, trying to forget what he'd just written.

He walked over and sat beside her. She began pointing as asking questions. He smirked. She was still the little know-it-all.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks again for the reviews and the support. It keeps me going! This chapter takes place roughly a week after the last one. I tried to make that clear, but if I didn't then there it is. Hope you all enjoy!**

"Hermione," he choked as he entered her bedroom.

"Come here Severus," she whispered, savoring every syllable of his name. "Come here and sit on the bed with me."

He moved closer to her. She was lying down on her bed covered only by a thin black satin sheet. He gulped as he moved closer. She smirked as he loomed over her. "Hermione," he said again just to hear the sound of her name.

"Come on Severus," she asked as she rolled over onto her side, exposing some of the flesh right above her breasts. Her breaths were becoming deeper, yet she seemed to embody confidence and calmness at that moment. Snape felt himself tremble as she put her hand on his chest. "It's okay."

"Oh Merlin," he whispered as he leaned down. He put his lips to her, and she opened her mouth to let him in. She let his tongue enter her mouth and find hers. She groaned in pleasure. He felt himself becoming aroused. She began to get up. He backed away. She took off her sheet, exposing her completely. Her eyes sparkled in lust.

"You're mine Severus," she whispered.

With a jerk he awoke, gasping as he did so. He looked around. Judging from the darkness in his room, it was still night, probably a little after midnight if he had to guess. He groaned as he felt his cock becoming harder. For the fourth night in a row, he'd woken up needing to relieve himself.

Snape went to the bathroom, pulled his pajama pants down, and remembered how she'd appeared in his dream. He imagined ravishing her as though the dream were continuing until he ejaculated. Snape groaned, wiped himself off, and put his underpants and pants back on. Then, he walked out and looked around. There was a light from outside his room. He straightened out his gray night shirt and night pants and walked out.

He walked out of his chambers into his labs. In the corner of the lab, Hermione's head was down on the table. Her mouth was slightly open, and a little drool was coming out. It was hard to see her eyes through her hair though. He moved the hair from her face, exposing her closed eye. His heart began to slow down as he admired her. "Hermione," he whispered.

There was no answer. He then said louder, "Hermione!"

"Huh?" she asked half asleep.

She opened her eye and groaned a little. Then, her eye widened and she jerked up. Snape smirked. "I am so sorry Severus! What time is it?"

"It's still dark out," he answered.

"Shit," she whispered.

"You've been working nonstop all week," he replied more softly than he wanted.

"Shit," she whispered again.

"Hermione," he whispered, savoring every syllable. "You need to get some rest."

"But I'm so close," Hermione mumbled.

"You need some rest and to take a break, trust me."

"But," she began.

"Hermione, I won't risk you blowing up this lab. You're taking tomorrow off!"

"But Severus!"

"It's too late to save Lupin!" Snape snapped.

She looked down and sighed. "I know, but that doesn't mean that I can't do something," she replied. "Besides, what if Teddy's affected? I have to help him if he is!"

Snape sighed. "I shouldn't have snapped."

"What?" she asked.

"I simply said that I shouldn't have snapped like that."

Hermione stared at him for a moment. Snape couldn't read her expression. He considered using legillimency after what seemed like a minute because he hated not knowing how anyone felt. "Severus," she whispered, "sometimes you surprise me."

"I'm not a completely heartless bastard," he replied.

"No, I know, but," she began and stopped. "I should be quiet now."

"Goodnight Hermione," he whispered, part of him wishing that she wouldn't leave.

"Goodnight," Hermione answered. "You're right, I do need a break."

She began to walk away and then stopped. Hermione turned back, smiled, and said, "You know Severus, I like you in gray. You really should wear it more often."

"Black suits me just fine, thanks," he answered trying to hide his pleasure.

"Suit yourself," she answered. "Goodnight. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Goodnight," he whispered as he watched her leave. He took a deep breath and inhaled the citrus perfume she'd been wearing. She'd tried to tell him where it was from once, but he'd been out of the muggle world for so long he couldn't recognize any of the perfume or fashion names, not that he ever really had. Then, he sniffed again and thought of his nose, as well as his age and everything else that he hated about himself.

He stormed out of the room and made it go dark. He cast a luminous spell and lit up his classroom. Then, he went to his desk and got out a piece of parchment. He began to write. Ever since he'd begun working with Hermione he'd written at least two letters a day, sometimes more depending on how he felt. Writing had become the only way he could work with Hermione without thinking about his growing feelings. She'd never know, and she'd never read his letters. He'd make sure of that. Nonetheless, he felt better just telling her how he felt.

After he finished writing, he put his head in his hands. He would try to go back to sleep, but he knew that it would be futile. When he shut his eyes he would see her again, and he'd want her even more then he already did. With every passing day his feelings became clearer to him, but he's already vowed to fight them, if only to protect whatever friendship they'd developed.

* * *

Hermione entered her room with a sheepish grin. From the angle of the moon she guessed that is was sometime after midnight. She cast a luminous spell and looked around. Crookshanks was asleep on the window sill. She smiled and shook her head. As she took off her clothes, she smiled as she thought about Snape in the gray nightshirt. Every once in a while he managed to surprise her, whether it was wearing gray or, well, sort of apologizing.

Hermnione put on a dark blue satin nightgown and walked over to a desk beside the window. She pulled a chair out and sat down in it. On the top of a paper file was a letter from Harry, asking her to meet him for drinks again. She'd been too engrossed in her project to reply until now, but since Snape was forcing her to take a night off, she now had time. She grabbed a quill and dipped it in ink. She then got out a piece of paper and wrote:

_Harry,_

_I'm free tomorrow night. Can we meet then?_

_-Hermione_

She called for her owl. After a few moments it appeared. She gave it a treat, tied the letter to its leg, and watched it fly into the night. Then, she got up and went into her bed. She made the room go dark and then yawned. Though she shut her eyes, she didn't fall asleep right away. Instead, her mind drifted to Snape in the gray nightshirt with eyes no longer hardened by a double life, but rather soft from, well, she didn't know. As she tried to analyze the softness, her mind became cloudier and foggier until her thought no longer made any sense. Then, she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks again for all the reviews and for reading this. It's nice to know that people enjoy this story! Sorry that this chapter is a little short. The next ones should be longer. Enjoy and thanks again for viewing!**

**If I become rich overnight, it's because I won the lottery, not because I own this stuff.**

"Severus?"

Snape sighed as he looked up from his writing. Professor Neville Longbottom gave him a shy smile as he stood in the doorway. Snape put down his quill and drawled, "Yes Neville."

"Well," he began, "I brought you the sage that you wanted."

He nodded, though his eyes were growing darker. "Thank you," he answered.

Neville approached him, his nervousness fading. Even though he and Snape had been colleagues for about two years, longer if one counted Neville's apprenticeship under Professor Sprout, there were still times that Neville feared him, like now when there was an angry darkness in his eyes. Neville watched as Snape covered the paper that he'd been writing on and took the bag from him. "What are you working on?" Neville asked.

"That is none of your concern," he answered.

"Is it new work on a potion?" he asked.

Snape's eyes became even darker. "Again, it is none of your concern."

"Okay," Neville answered as he backed away from Snape a little. "Is Hermione around? I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to her since she's been here."

"Are you implying that it's somehow my fault that you haven't had time to catch up?" Snape asked his eyes still dark though somewhat softer.

"No no!" Neville answered as he shook his head. "I just didn't know if you knew."

Snape sighed. "I have no idea where she is. I forced her to take the night off. She fell asleep while at a cauldron last night. I couldn't allow that to continue."

"At least she didn't blow it up," he replied with a smile.

Snape nodded, his expression betraying no emotion. "The Headmistress told me about her project," Neville continued.

"Yes, I'm sure her Gryffindor optimism was shining through," Snape answered dryly.

"Don't you believe that it can happen?" Neville asked.

Snape sighed. "If anyone can do it, Hermione can. I still doubt that she can though."

"We'll see I'm sure."

Snape nodded. "Perhaps. Is there anything else you feel needs my immediate attention or can I return to what I was doing?"

"No, nothing. I just wanted to give you those things. If you need anything…"

"Believe me, I won't!" Snape snapped.

Neville sighed. "Hope that you finish whatever you're doing," he answered.

Snape nodded and then scooted his arm from on top of the paper. He then stared at it. Neville shrugged and walked off, leaving him in peace.

Snape never noticed Neville leave. He began to tap his foot on the floor, frustration coursing through his veins until finally a thought came to his mind. He smirked and continued to write as through he were entranced until finally his thoughts were empty. He looked down at the parchment which said:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I have tried more times than I can count to ignore your absence from this room. I have tried creating things, writing things, hell even talking to some one, anyone who will come in. All of these things prove inadequate. This room is empty and I am isolated in my despair. What do I despair for my precious one? Only you. I yearn for you to cure this excruciating pain by simply walking through the door and gracing me with your smile once more, the panacea for my pain. Please, I beg of you to walk through that door again. Yes, I'll admit that I coerced you into leaving, but please return once more to me. Let me assuage my pain away with the melodic sound of your voice. Let me bathe in the caramel depths of your eyes. Let me know of a love that for now must remain veiled for my own heart's sake, save these letters which I seem possessed to write._

Love. Snape read that word over and over again until he felt his stomach sink. He grabbed the letter and threw it in his desk drawer with the others. He slammed the drawer shut, charmed, and warded it shut. Part of him wanted to destroy the letters. That part though was small compared to the rest of him, which wanted to keep them. Why he did not understand, but nonetheless he kept them locked up so no one else would read them.

He sighed and looked around. He went into his kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey. He took off the top and began to drink it. Tonight would be a long night.

* * *

"Neville! Just the person I needed to see!" Headmistress McGonagall called.

Neville stopped walking and smiled. "Hello Headmistress. What can I help you with?" he asked.

"It's about Severus and Hermione. Have you seen them?" she asked.

"I saw Severus," he answered. "He made Hermione leave."

"I feared that," she replied before exhaling. "I knew that he'd push her away at some point."

"Oh no!" Neville answered. "She fell asleep at a cauldron last night. He thinks that she just needs a break. It sounds like she's only taking the night off."

"Really," the Headmistress answered. "Very interesting. Thank you Neville."

Neville smiled. "It's nice that he finally has a friend."

"Yes," she replied. "Let's just hope that he doesn't push her away."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks again to all who have reviewed and read the story. I know that the last chapter was kind of short and maybe a little dry, but this should make up for it. You'll either love me or hate me after this chapter. Anyway, thanks for viewing and enjoy!**

**Still not rich, still don't own any of this, and I still own next to nothing.**

Harry took a deep breath as he sat down at the table. All week Ron had been begging him to tell Hermione how he felt, but Harry was still conflicted on whether or not this was a good course of action. On the one hand, Hermione and Ron were his best friends, and they'd seemed so good together. On the other hand, Ron had treated Hermione like shit after he was injured, and Hermione seemed somewhat ready to move on.

Maybe he's changed, Harry thought. Maybe he's seen the error of his ways and has decided to treat Hermione better. Maybe he appreciates her now. Maybe it's worth a shot. Isn't true love always?"

"Harry?"

Harry looked up and saw Hermione pulling out a seat from across the table. She sat down in it and smiled. "Hey, what's on your mind? It's not Ginny, is it?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, she's with Draco and it's all for the best," Harry replied.

"That fast?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "I told you that it was coming."

"I suppose," Hermione admitted. "I still need to owl her."

"Yes, what's been taking you so long?" he asked.

She sighed. "Work."

"Excuse me."

They looked up. Neither of them had noticed Rosmerta approach. She smiled. "What can I get you?" she continued.

"I'll have a Firewhiskey," Hermione answered.

"I'll have a Butterbeer," Harry replied.

"Okay," she answered before leaving.

"Has Snape been working you into the ground?" Harry asked.

"No," she replied. "I've been coming over to his lab to work on my project willingly. I've just been so excited about it I haven't had time for anything else."

Harry shook his head. "Has he been giving you trouble?"

"No," Hermione asked almost looking offended. "He's been nothing but a gentleman to me! Well, okay he's still snarky and rude sometimes, but he's given me all of his notes on Wolfsbane and he even cleared out a lab space for me to work in!"

"Oh," Harry answered looking somewhat stunned. "I didn't know."

"He, he's still kind of like he was in school, but he's softer now. I think that he respects me more now that I'm his colleague. He really has treated better now than he used to," she replied.

"Well, that's nice to hear," Harry replied trying to hide his surprise before the drinks appeared before them.

"In fact" Hermione continued. "He's the one who made me take the night off. I," she then grinned sheepishly. "I fell asleep in front of the cauldron last night. I felt so embarrassed, but he wasn't too mad about it!"

"That's interesting," Harry replied.

"Yeah," she replied before taking a sip of her drink.

"Do you see Snape much when you're not working?" Harry asked now curious.

"Yeah, we normally sit together at the great dining hall. We've been mainly working together though. I know that I sound like a workaholic, but I want to have some degree of progress before the students start back up."

"Makes sense," Harry replied before taking a sip of his Butterbeer.

"Yeah. It's actually been fun though," Hermione replied.

"As much as you can have fun with Snape I suppose," Harry replied.

Hermione glared at him. "I thought that you respected Snape."

"I do, don't get me wrong," Harry replied. "It's just still hard to thin of him as anything more than the guy who loved my mother. It's still weird."

Hermione shrugged. "It's honestly never crossed my mind."

"Really?" Harry asked shocked.

She nodded. "I guess that after the war I just wanted to be treated like a normal person. I figured that Severus would want the same."

"Severus?"

She looked annoyed but nodded. "We're colleagues now. We call each other by our first names."

"Wow, that still sounds weird," he answered.

"I'll admit that it was weird for me at first, but after a while I got used to it," she answered.

"That's interesting, I guess," Harry answered as she took another sip of her drink.

She nodded. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Waiting for you to return my owl," Harry joked.

She chuckled a little. "I am sorry about taking so long."

"It's okay. I think that what you're doing is wonderful. I just wish that Lupin was around to see it," Harry replied.

"Yeah," Hermione whispered. "I wish that a lot of people were still alive."

They both drank their drinks for in silence for a moment, Then, Harry began, "are you excited about teaching for the first time?"

She smiled. "I haven't given it much thought, but I really can't help but feeling excited about it. Granted, I'll need to get my room in order, but Severus, Neville and Minerva could help with that."

"Is Snape going to paint the walls black?" Harry joked before he began laughing.

Hermione glared at him. Harry stopped and looked at her. "For some one who appreciates what Snape went through, you certainly don't show him much respect!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry," Harry answered. "This whole thing is just weird for me. I just can't see Snape actually acting decent around anyone except my mother."

She sighed. "Maybe we should stop talking about him."

"Good idea," Harry replied.

Silence again hung between them for a moment. For that moment, Harry wished that he had just kept his mouth shut about Severus Snape. Now, he would have to broach the subject that he'd been hoping just wouldn't come up. Finally, Harry sighed and began, "I talked to Ron a few days ago."

"Oh," Hermione replied, her expression betraying no emotion.

"He, he wants to talk to you Hermione."

"About what?" she asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"Well, I think that he's sorry."

"He's sorry. Now he's sorry. He wasn't sorry when I took a year off from the university to take care of him just for him to cheat on me! He wasn't sorry when he was being a complete git and commenting on how I didn't cook food like his mother! He wasn't sorry when I walked in on him and Lavender! He's not sorry until now!" Hermione almost yelled.

"I think that he thought that he was unworthy of you," Harry answered.

"What the bloody fuck difference does that make?" she spat.

"I think that he wants you back Hermione!"

"Why would I care?" she yelled. "I'm through with him!"

"Are you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! I'm not pathetic enough to take him back after he ruined my life!" Hermione hollered.

"Ruined your life?" Harry yelled. "You seem to be doing fine!"

"Now I am, but do you know how long it took me to make it to this point? How many sleepless night I endured because I was stupid enough to give a fuck about him? Do you know how many times I would just curl up and cry after a class because some one was getting engaged or getting married, or I saw people kissing and I was all alone! Do you have any idea what that felt like?"

"You don't have to be alone anymore!"

Hermione and Harry looked towards the door. Harry shook his head and put it in his hands while Hermione's eyes went blank. Ron was standing in the doorway grinning as though he'd just won a year supply of chocolate frogs. He was holding a bouquet of roses and looking straight at Hermione. "Hello 'Mione! Did you miss me?"

Harry couldn't hide his look of complete mortification. He wanted to run outside and disapperate as far as he could go. He looked over at Hermione. She still had a blank expression on her face. "I didn't intend for him." Harry began.

She smiled. It appeared odd with her vacant eyes, almost demonic. Ron began to walk over still smiling, oblivious to Hermione's expression. "It's okay, I know that you didn't," Hermione answered, her voice cracking with every word.

She's going to break, Harry thought. She's going to break here and now. "Ron!" Harry shouted. "I told you to stay at your flat!"

"What's going on?" Rosmerta yelled as she burst out from the backroom. "I've been hearing shouting for the past five minutes and I've had about enough of it!" she then looked over and saw Ron. "Ron Weasley! I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?"

"Recovering and training," Ron answered.

"How did you know I was going to be here," Hermione finally asked.

"Well, I was staying over at Harry's when your owl came in. We were both just happy that the greasy git let you off work!" he replied.

"That greasy git is helping me find the cure to lycanthropy!" Hermione replied, trying to restrain her mounting rage.

"I know. You've been working to hard! You need to have some fun!" Ron began. "We were fun, weren't we?"

"Ron, this is not the time!" Harry hissed.

"No Harry," Hermione replied. "I'm not a little girl anymore. I can speak my own mind, and trust me; I have a lot to say!"

"Look 'Mione, I'm sorry," Ron began.

"It's Hermione, not 'Mione like you keep insisting! Do you know how much I hated that nickname? Yes, you did because I've told you more times than I care to count!" she yelled.

"Okay, Sweetheart! Is that better?" Ron asked.

"No!" Hermione yelled. "Call me Hermione! Hermione!"

"Okay," Ron began as he shrunk back.

"Now," Hermione began in a low voice which sent shivers up everyone's spine, "I am glad that you're here because I do have some things to say."

"Okay," Ron whispered.

"We are OVER! I wasted three years of my life on you for Merlin knows what reason! I'm through! I don't care if I ever see you again! The Golden Trio, it's over! I'm officially through! I refuse to be treated like shit! I refuse to be cheated on! I refuse to see you ever again!"

She got up. "Harry!" she yelled before drinking the rest of the Firewhiskey.

"Yes," he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Thanks for trying to give me a decent evening out. I'm just sorry that it was ruined!" she replied as Ron dropped the roses on the ground.

She turned around and left, leaving Harry and Ron stunned. They heard a POP outside. For a moment, the whole pub was silent. "Harry, what happened?" Ron finally asked.

"You scared her away, you git!" he yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and for reading the story! Both mean a lot to me and are very much appreciated! Also, Happy Mothers Day!**

**Still don't own any of it, as depressing as that is.**

"Severus!" she cried.

His kiss became more forceful and desperate. "Say it," he growled.

"Severus please!" she begged as she pulled away from his mouth and began kissing his neck.

"Oh Merlin," he moaned.

"I love you," she whispered.

He could not take it anymore. He entered her slowly, savoring every moment. "Hermione," he whispered. "I love you too."

"Severus!"

He was stunned to the core. Her voice was no longer full of love and desire but was now full of rage and almost desperation. "Severus!" she yelled again.

He jerked awake. He looked around and saw a light from his classroom. "Merlin woman I told you not to come here!" he yelled, though even his voice sounded like he didn't mean a word of it.

"Oh shit," she said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Stay there!" he ordered as he got out of bed. He heard her stumble into something after he said that. "You'd better be there when I get up too! I'm not getting up just to have you leave."

He looked around and grabbed a Sober-Up potion that he'd stored in a drawer near his bed and took it. He then went to the bathroom and relieved himself. After making sure that he was decent, he went back to the drawer and grabbed another Sober-Up potion because her voice had been slightly slurred. He entered the room. She was smirking as she sat on top of his desk.

She was definitely tipsy.

"Drink this so we can have a reasonable conversation," he ordered as he gave her the vial.

She nodded and drank it. She gagged a little at the taste. "Merlin I hate that stuff," she muttered.

"Well, at least now we have half a chance of speaking reasonably, or at least as reasonably as two can at this obnoxious hour," he replied.

"I'm sorry," Hermione answered as she hung her head. "I shouldn't have woken you up. I shouldn't have even come down here."

She got off of his desk. He tilted her head up so that she'd look at him. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, and it took everything within Snape not to kiss them away. He inhaled and then replied, "Well, you're here now. Obviously it seemed like a good idea two minutes ago, and I'm curious as to why. What was so important that I needed to know about it now?"

"It had nothing to do with you," she answered. "It was about something that happened with Harry."

"So the boy's like his father," Snape replied as he somewhat reluctantly took his hands off of her.

"No!" Hermione snapped. "Forget it! You'd know nothing about this!"

"So am I incapable of friendship and feelings now?" Snape snapped as anger began to fill his eyes. "You come down here to confide in me about something and now I wouldn't understand?"

"No!" Hermione snapped. "I just feel embarrassed."

"Good Merlin please don't tell me that you slept with him!" Snape moaned.

She laughed. It was warm and genuine. Snape stepped back a little in shock. She laughed for a good thirty seconds. "I'm sorry, that's just so ridiculous! If only you knew how stupid that sounded!"

Snape shook his head and tried to keep from smiling. The more she laughed though, the more he felt his lips creeping up until he was smiling. She stopped laughing and smiled herself, in her eyes shimmering in joy. "You have a beautiful smile. I like it," she replied.

He frowned as soon as she said that, though the displeasure that he wanted to convey didn't reach his eyes. "If your goal was to make me smile and prove that I could, you have succeeded and can go to bed now."

Hermione sighed and her face fell. Snape wanted to beat himself over the head with the empty bottle now in his trash can. "If it's okay, I still want to talk," she replied. Then, he saw a glimmer in her eye. "I can make us some tea."

"Why not? I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon," he answered.

She smiled wider and went into his quarters. He sighed, cast a Luminous spell, and followed her. She began getting out ingredients and searching for a kettle. Snape sighed and pulled it out for her. "Thanks," she replied.

She began to fill it with water and put it on a stove. "I like making it the muggle way," she continued. "I think that it tastes better."

"I do too sometimes," Snape admitted as he watched her and wished that she hadn't worn such tight jeans or such a form-fitting t-shirt.

She looked back at him but then smiled in realization. "I forgot that you're a half-blood for a moment."

He smirked. "You wouldn't be the first."

"I suppose," she replied as she let the tea sit on the stove. "By the way, I like the gray nightshirt."

Snape gave her a half smile and then walked away. He sat on his couch and gestured her towards a chair to the right of the couch. She sat down. He began to wish that she'd sat next to him on the couch, but he didn't know how well he'd be able to control himself, so maybe it was for the best.

Hermione looked down and appeared to be lost in thought. For a moment there was silence. "Ron came," she finally said.

"And…" Snape asked. "If I recall you two were friends."

"Don't you read the Daily Prophet?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I don't like filling my head with refuse like those stories. Let me guess, he's an ex."

She nodded. "Yeah."

He sighed. Before he could say anything the kettle whistled. Hermione got up and rushed over to get it. "Where are the tea cups?" she yelled as she took it off the stove.

"They're in the cupboard on your right," he answered.

He heard the cupboard groaning open and the clanking of glasses. Merlin, does she have to do everything the muggle way? He thought. Before he could get too deep into his thoughts, she came out with two glasses. "I didn't want to break your glasses," she began somewhat sheepishly.

"So you didn't just accio them?" he asked.

"Look, I don't always get the spell right when I'm upset," she answered.

"Indeed," he answered before taking a sip of the tea.

She glared at him before taking a sip. "How's the tea?" she asked not bothering to hide her irritation. "Adequate?"

"More than adequate, but if I said such you'd think that I was capable of having a good mood."

He flashed her a brief smile and she gave one in return. "Yeah, well Ron and I are exes."

"Okay," he answered. "Is that the big emergency?"

She sat in silence as he sipped his tea. She finally sighed. "It was a bad breakup."

"No one's forcing you to discuss it," Snape answered when he saw the tears forming.

"I gave him everything!" Hermione finally yelled. "That's what people don't get! I tried to understand Quidditch which I absolutely abhor! I tried to take care of him when he got injured! I encouraged him! I quit the university to take care of him! I almost changed my major to nursing just for him!"

"You sold your soul to him," Snape replied with a voice that almost seemed distant.

She was silent for a moment. "Pretty much," she admitted.

He sighed as she sipped her tea. "There's no point in hiding that I can relate to you," he answered. "I know that Potter showed you the Pensive."

"We don't have to talk about this," Hermione answered.

"Maybe we need to," Snape replied before he could think about it.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

That was a good question. Snape would rather have her pull out every one of his yellow crooked teeth than talk about his feelings, yet he couldn't bare the idea of her becoming like him. Even if she would never love-Merlin did he hate that word-him, she deserved better than anything that Ron could give her. "Because I don't want you enslaved to a memory," he answered.

"I don't need the details of your and Lily's relationship," Hermione began.

Oh thank Merlin, Snape thought.

"I just want to know how you set yourself free," Hermione replied. "Or did you ever set yourself free from Lily?"

"I did," he answered.

"How?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. He didn't know why he wanted to talk to her about this, but he figured that maybe he'd finally found some one who understood. Maybe, if she understood, she wouldn't turn out like him at the very least. That alone was a huge benefit. "When I was in the hospital I started thinking. I'd seen people in love, and it wasn't slavery to a memory. What I felt for Lily, it was obsession at best. My feelings for her were anchored in guilt, and once I realized that I was free. I'd paid off my debt. We were finally through."

"I don't feel guilt though," Hermione answered before taking another sip of tea.

"I know, but something's tying you to him. That's why you're upset because part of you refuses to let that pain go. I can't tell you what it is because quite frankly, I don't care to know. All I can say is that you need to release it, whatever it is," Snape answered.

"I don't love him, but if I don't then why is the pain still there?" she asked.

"Because scars are painful, even when fully healed," he answered.

"Yeah," she whispered.

For a moment, silence engulfed the room, though it was a comfortable silence. "Thank you," she finally replied.

"For what? I've done next to nothing," he replied.

"No, you listened. That's what I needed," Hermione answered.

He smirked. "Well, I wasn't going back to sleep."

"I'm sorry about that," she replied.

"Your tea almost makes it up to me. If you really want to make it up to me go up to your room and get some sleep, and take tomorrow off."

"Why?" Hermione balked.

"Because you have to be exhausted, and I don't want that to affect your work or my lab," he answered.

She smiled. "I guess that makes sense. I have to organize my room anyway."

"Good, then it's settled," he replied.

She finished her tea and got up. "Thanks again Severus. Good night."

"Good night," he replied.

He watched her leave. Then, he sighed.

"You want to know the truth of how and why I got over Lily?" he whispered into the air. "I heard the voice of an angel, and I thought that maybe there was hope for me. Maybe there was more to love than what I'd had. I heard you, and then I saw you. I saw how intelligent you'd become, how you were so driven, so ambitious. I saw you and," He took a deep breath. "I fell in love with you."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks again for all the reviews and for staying with this story up to this point! It's nice to be appreciated! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**If I owned any of this, I'd be on some Caribbean Island, not freezing in 60 degree weather (that's cold this time of year where I'm at.)**

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Harry yelled.

"That went down a lot better in my head," Ron admitted.

"Well I don't see how it could've gone much worse!" Harry hollered.

"If you two are going to be loud, I'm going to need to ask you to leave," Rosmerta replied. "Your shouting is scaring away customers."

"Sorry," they both replied in unison.

Rosmerta nodded and walked back behind the bar and began conversing with another customer. Harry looked back at Ron. "Seriously! What the bloody hell were you thinking?" he hissed.

"I was thinking that I needed to see Hermione again!" he answered.

"Why? You knew the plan! I was going to warm her up to the idea of getting back together, and then when she was ready she was going to see you on her own terms!" Harry retorted.

"But that was going to take too long!" Ron whined.

"You would've gotten further though if you'd waited longer!"

"Are you going to drink the rest of that Butterbeer?" Ron asked.

"Damnit Ron! Can you focus for ten seconds?"

"Yes! I just can't stand the idea of Hermione no longer being around! I've missed her so much Harry! I can't live without her! I can't!" Ron exclaimed.

Rosmerta looked up at them. Harry gave her a sheepish grin. "I know Ron, but by coming you've only scared her away."

"But now she'll never know that I've changed," Ron replied as his eyes grew moist.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry Ron."

"You don't understand what it's been like without her. I've missed her so much. I need her beside me! I need her Harry!"

Harry sighed. "Well, I know, but it's going to be hard to say it."

"But then what can I do?" Ron asked.

Harry tapped his finger against the table. Ron looked at him for a few minutes and then began to pick up the roses from off the ground. Finally, Harry banged his right hand on the table. "I've got it!" He announced.

"What?" Ron asked, his eyes widening as he sat up with the roses in his hand.

"You should write her a letter!" Harry answered.

"A letter?" Ron asked.

"Yes! It will tell her how you feel without her slamming the door in your face," Harry replied.

"But Harry," Ron began, "what if she rips it up?"

"Well, you may have to wait a few days for her to cool down, but that will just give you more time to write it though!" Harry answered.

Ron looked down at the table for a second. He looked up and sighed as Harry finished his Butterbeer. "I'm not good at writing Harry. Even if I was, she knows my owl. She'd just send it away."

Harry thought for a moment and then smiled. "Well, then we won't send it by owl."

"Then how will we send it?" Ron asked.

"You'll have to go into Hogwarts and hand-deliver it," he replied.

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

"Just leave it on her desk. By the time she's finished reading it she'll be so impressed that you wrote a letter that she'll want to meet with you again!" Harry replied.

Ron smiled. "That could work! If it doesn't, then I can just send another!"

"That's the spirit Ron!" Harry replied.

Ron smiled. "Yeah, thanks Harry."

Harry yawned. "Anytime Ron. If you'll excuse me, I need to come some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, me too mate," Ron answered.

Harry got up and stretched. After leaving the payment and a tip on the table, he left. Ron finished cleaning up the roses and followed him out, a grin plastered onto his face.

* * *

Snape sat at his desk. He'd been intending to go to sleep, but his mind was too restless. He'd finally given up on trying to sleep and decided to write, as much as his fatigued body protested it. He sighed, got out a quill, and began,

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Again, I sit in my dark underworld called life thinking of you, my Persephone, asleep in your bed. I imagine being up there, guarding you as you sleep, kissing you at the first sign of a nightmare just to make it go away. I suspect that you are sleeping peacefully though. Maybe I simply suppose a peaceful sleep to make myself feel better. It isn't beyond the realm of possibility. I have such tumultuous dreams, and in the mornings the images from them are incised into my brain. I won't bother you with them. Merlin knows that you've seen enough of war and death to last a lifetime. You do not need to hear of darkness and death Hermione. Rather, you need to be in the light._

_Do you ever wonder why Hades did not visit Persephone in the summer when she was with her mother? I was told that it was because he had duties in the underworld, but I never believed it. No, I believed that he saw the sun as a dull star. After living in the dark for so long amidst pleading subjects and shades of reality, he simply couldn't fathom life or light. Persephone was the only source of those things that he'd known, and she outshone everything else. The sun seemed to pale next to her smile, and the elation anyone could feel was nothing compared to what he felt when he looked at her. That is what you are to me Hermione. You are the Persephone in this underworld kingdom that is my life and soul. You are the one who swallowed the light, and in return became it._

_Now I am rambling. The sun will be up in a few hours and I will be awake to see it rise. Not because I want to see it rise but because every time I think of you I only think of how we are not together; in the same room, yet separated by dread and silence. I speak, but I never express how I really feel._

Snape threw it in the drawer with the rest of the letters, charmed and locked the drawer. If there was one comfort that he had, it was that no one would ever see these. Even if they did, he was always too cowardly to sign the letters. If he signed any of the letters, it would be the last step in admitting that the emotions expressed were real, something Snape never wanted to admit.

* * *

Hermione looked up at the ceiling, tired of trying to keep her eyes shut. She remembered what Harry had shown her of Snape's memories. He had been happy with Lily, they had been close, but it ended so horribly. Still, to be enslaved to that memory for over two decades seemed to her at that moment to be a fate worse than death. What if she became that to Ron?

More importantly though, why did Severus seem to care so much?

That question racked her brain until her eyelids shut and sleep overtook her.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks again for all the reviews. It's been interesting to hear some of the theories about what's going to happen. This one's a little short and somewhat dry, but I needed to set some things up. Thanks again for reading! **

**I still don't own any of it, and I'm still not rich. BTW I used some lines that are very similiar to the ones in Roxanne, and I feel as though I should reinterate that I don't own that movie. It belongs to the comic genuis Steve Martin.**

"Hermione?"

"Neville!" she exclaimed as she looked up from what she'd been writing. "I'm so sorry that we haven't gotten a chance to talk yet! How have you been?"

"Really good," Neville replied. "I've really enjoyed being the Herbology Professor. It's been quite rewarding."

"That's wonderful," she replied.

"How have you been? I haven't heard much from you in the past year," Neville replied.

She sighed. "That's what finals and advanced classes will do to you. I've been a hermit for the past few months. Still, I really should've written back."

"Don't worry about it! I understand," he answered.

"Yeah," she answered. "How has teaching gone for you anyway?"

"Pretty good. The first year was nerve-wracking, but I think that it will get better now that I know what to expect."

"Hopefully," she replied, "I'm beginning to think that it may have been a good idea to put my classroom in order before working on my project with Severus."

"Well, if you need help, I don't have a lot to do today," Neville answered. "I could try to help."

"Thanks!" she answered. "I could certainly use it."

She began looking over her desk at the students' desks. "I wonder if I should seat them in alphabetical order."

"Huh?" Neville asked.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out how I want to seat them."

"I always just assign them random partners," he answered.

"Yes, but I want to make sure that I'm fair. I don't know."

"Well, how have the lesson plans come?" he asked.

"Already done," she replied as she began pacing. "I'm just dealing with details now. Still, what if the students don't like me?"

"What do you mean? They'll love you!" Neville answered.

"I hope so, but what if I'm not ready? What if I mess up somehow? I haven't thought much about it before, but Merlin what if it's all too much!"

Neville sighed. "Look Hermione, I think that you'll be great. You just need to relax and be yourself. That's what I've found works the best."

She smiled. "Thanks Neville. That means a lot. I think that alphabetical order for the first couple of weeks is a great idea."

Neville smiled. "That's great. By the way, are you ready for the staff meeting tomorrow?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"The staff meeting tomorrow. The Headmistress sent out an owl about it last night."

"Shit, that's what that was," Hermione groaned.

"Did you get it?"

Hermione nodded. "Well, I saw the owl anyway. I gave it a treat and then tried to go to sleep. I was going to read it in the morning but I forgot about it."

"Well, it's not until tomorrow. It's probably just the getting to know you type of thing."

"I know, but shit I need to go to my room and read the letter."

"It's probably no big deal, but I didn't know if you were aware of it," he replied.

"I am now," she sighed. "Thanks Neville."

"Anytime. Do you feel like you still need help?" Neville asked.

"I wouldn't mind the company," she admitted. "I've been so used to having it with Severus that it feels weird to be alone now."

He smiled. "Sure thing, Hermione."

"So tell me, how are the gardens coming?" Hermione asked as she enlarged a suitcase behind her desk and began putting stuff on it.

"Glad you asked," Neville began.

* * *

"I did it!" Ron announced.

"You did what?" Harry asked as Ron ran into his flat.

"I just wrote Hermione a love letter! She'll love this for sure!" Ron announced.

"Oh really?" Harry asked trying to hide his shock. "What does it say?"

"Okay!" Ron began as he cleared his throat. "It says,

_Dear Hermione,_

_I miss you. I wish that you would come back now. Is there no way that we can talk about what happened? Please return soon! I love you. Also, I think that you are sexy!_

_Love,_

_Ron_

"Well?" Ron asked, his eyes shimmering in joy."

"It's, uh very interesting," Harry replied. "How long did it take you to write it?"

"I spent all morning on it."

"That long huh," Harry mused.

"Did you like it?" Ron asked.

"Well," Harry began as his face contorted between a frown and an amused smile. "It's very Ron Weasley."

"That's good right?" he asked.

"Well, I suppose," Harry replied.

"Isn't it good?" Ron asked as his face fell.

"I think that she'll find it very," Harry began.

"Oh I know that I suck at this letter writing thing!" Ron yelled.

"Now let's not panic!" Harry replied. "Maybe there's a way to make it better."

"Flowers and chocolate!" Ron announced. "If I give her flowers and chocolate she'll love me!"

"Well, okay," Harry answered trying hard not to appear too amused by the situation.

"Thanks Harry!" Ron replied as he ran out of the flat.

"Oh Merlin," Harry moaned. "This is going to be a flipping disaster."

Ron didn't hear Harry thought. Instead, he ran to the florist's and bought another dozen roses and some dark Godiva chocolate. As he was walking home, he heard some one shout, "Oy Ron!"

"Oh shit," he muttered.

Smirking, George came out from his joke shop. Since Fred's death in the war he had taken it over, though it had been hard at first. Still, he'd found a way to make mischief whenever he could. "Who's the lady now Ron?" George yelled.

"If you must know, Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"Ooh! She's your girlfriend again?" George asked.

Ron smiled and nodded. "She'll love me once she sees my letter! Do you want to see it?" he asked.

George shrugged. "Why not?"

He grabbed it and read it silently to himself. He burst out laughing.

Must've inhaled some laughing gas, Ron thought as he took back the letter and walked off.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! It means a lot to know that I have support and that people are reading. Thanks too all those who are reading as well. Hope you like!**

**I still don't own, though I still wish that I did.**

"Severus?"

Snape looked up from the letter he was writing. Hermione was smiling across from him with a glimmer in her eyes. Snape tried not to smile back, though he found it difficult. "What part of don't come here today did you not understand?" he asked.

"The part where I got plenty of sleep," she answered.

"So that's why you didn't show up for breakfast," Snape muttered.

"Please Severus! I've spent all morning with Neville in my classroom, but I have an idea for something."

"This idea cannot wait until later?" he asked.

"Well, no, not really," she answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's been bugging me all morning!" she answered.

"Hermione, I hardly find that a compelling reason," he answered.

"I know, but please Severus! I've already got my classroom laid out and I really want to get back to this! This is the cure! I can feel it!"

He sighed. "I also told you not to come today."

"I know," she sighed.

"But," Snape continued. "I do have some potions to brew today, and I suppose that I'll be close enough to hear you if something does go wrong."

Her eyes lit up as her smile grew wider. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. "You won't regret it."

"For your sake I hope not," he answered.

She smiled and went towards the lab. She stopped just before entering. "When are you coming?" she asked.

"In a few minutes. I need to finish this."

"What is it?" she asked.

"If I told you it would no longer be my private affair."

"I didn't know it was that," she answered.

"Yes, it is. It's a project that I'm working on."

"Oh, Can I see it when it's done?" she asked.

"Perhaps," he answered. "But in the meantime I suggest that you begin working on your lycanthropy potion before I decide to simply devote my time to this and kick you out."

She shrugged and walked into the lab. He sighed and looked down at the parchment. He continued writing, hoping that she didn't sneak up behind him one day and read his letters.

* * *

Ron opened the main door to Hogwarts and smiled as all the memories of his school years came flooding back to him. He remembered everything from the Yule Ball to his kiss dance with Hermione. He wondered for a moment if Hogwarts ever brought back memories for her as well. He walked further in and smiled wider. "Mr. Weasley?"

He looked up. "Hello Headmistress McGonagall! How's it going?"

"Oh wonderfully Ron!" she replied. "What brings you here though?"

"I'm here to see Hermione," he answered.

"Oh, why?" she asked as she looked down at the items in his hand.

"Well, because I need to give her some things," Ron answered.

"I see," she replied, "Like those."

He nodded. "Can I see her now?"

She sighed. "Ron, I read some of the Daily Prophets, the allegations against you, and I have to ask why? Why did you do all those things to Hermione, and how could you just come back and ask for her forgiveness?"

Her face had become hard and cold. Ron shrunk back a little. "I've changed," he answered. "I know what I did was wrong, but I love Hermione. I honestly do."

Her eyes were still hard and her frown only deepened, but she then replied, "Then don't screw up again. I will never let you hear the end of it if you do."

"Understood," Ron answered. "Where is she?"

"She's probably with Severus right now. They spend most of their days together."

Ron looked as though he'd swallowed a porcupine's quill, but he nodded and muttered thanks. He decided that before trying to get to Snape's office, he'd try Hermione's room. When he got there though, the door to her room was shut and locked. Frowning, he made his way down to Snape's office, muttering curses along the way. He descended into the dungeons and peeked into the classroom. Snape was writing something, but Hermione was nowhere to be found. He knocked on the door. Snape looked up, annoyance written all over his face. His eyes hardened when he saw Ron. He put a book over what he'd been writing. "Hello Snape," Ron growled as he entered.

"Weasley," he scowled.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked from another room.

"No one important!" Snape answered. "Keep working! I'll be there soon."

"Okay," she answered.

He listened for her, but he heard nothing. "Are you her bodyguard now?" Ron asked.

"No. I find Hermione quite adequate in defending herself. Still, these are my rooms and I will not allow people to come in here and disrupt my peace."

"Then maybe you can help me!" Ron replied. He put the stuff on Snape's desk.

"And here I thought that you didn't care," Snape drawled.

"Not for you, you greasy git. They're for Hermione! Can you make sure that she gets them?" he asked.

"Do I look like the owling service to you?" he asked caustically.

"Do I look like I'm interested in playing games with you? I can't get into Hermione's rooms…"

"Think that there's a reason for that?" Snape snapped. "Think that maybe she wants you out?"

"But she and I," Ron began.

Snape smirked before interrupting. "Are over. Last night, when she saw you, she became so upset that she came to me crying. She had a lot to say, and none of it was, 'I love Ron Weasley.' Yes, she's recovering from you quite nicely."

Ron glowered at him. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I can assure you that my hearing was perfectly fine when she came to me. I heard her complaints, and believe that I understand the problem in your relationship just fine. The problem is simply this: she is too good for you."

"Maybe she is, but I love her. You can't tell me that you understand that," Ron replied.

Before Snape could answer, he heard a shriek. He stood up and his eyes became softer, almost fearful. "Severus!" Hermione screamed.

Snape looked at Ron and glared at him. "If I find you still here when I come back you will regret it!"

Snape ran out of the room into the labs, robes billowing behind him. Does he always wear those things? Ron thought before looking around the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks again for reading and for all the wonderful reviews! Both are greatly appreciated! Also, if my reason for Hermione's screaming is inaccurate, then I'm sorry in advance. I tried to find something fairly plausible, but if it isn't then again I apologize. Still, I suspect that's not the only thing everyone's interested in. So, with that in mind, here's the chapter you've all either been anticipating or dreading.**

**I still don't own. I still wish that I did. Oh well.**

Snape ran into the room and looked around for Hermione. She was curled up in a ball under a chair. The potion in her cauldron had turned an angry red. The bubbles were getting larger and exploding as the hissing of the steam filled the room. Snape cast a few quick spells until it was calm and green. "I'm sorry," Hermione began as she lifted her head, exposing the tears running down her face. Whether she was crying in fear or just being upset in general Snape didn't know at the moment. "I'm sorry!"

Snape offered his hand to her. She looked up at his outstretched hand and sniffled. "Hermione," he whispered.

She took his hand and carefully got up, somehow managing to avoid knocking her head on the table. "I don't know what happened," she whispered. "I was brewing basic Wolfsbane, just for a base, but then it just started bubbling! I thought that I did it right! I really did!" she cried.

She squeezed Snape's hand tighter. He didn't object to the gesture. "Hermione," he whispered again. "Please, please pull yourself together."

She looked up, her eyes puffy and red. "I was so scared," she whispered.

He inhaled deeply. "I know."

"I didn't think that I was that tired," she sobbed.

She hiccupped. Snape began to shift his left foot to the side. Crying women always made him uncomfortable. They reminded him of how his mother used to cry as his father yelled at her until he'd hit her. They made him feel helpless, and if there was one thing that he hated, it was feeling helpless.

Before he could react, Hermione began leaning against him and put her free arm around him. Snape gulped as she hiccupped and sobbed against his chest. He put his other free arm around her. They remained that way for about a minute. She looked up at him, and gave him a small smile. "I'm making a complete idiot of myself, aren't I," she began before she hiccupped.

"No," he answered. "Still, I thought that you'd be used to exploding cauldrons sitting next to Neville for so long."

"I think it was the hissing. I could just see Nagini and Voldemort for a second. It was so real. I just flipped out."

"Understandable," he answered.

For a moment, they stood together with only the sound of Hermione's sobs and hiccups between them. "Would you like to see what went wrong?" Snape asked.

She looked up, almost confused. "I find that it helps calm me if I know what went wrong," Snape continued. "I'm less likely to repeat the error."

She nodded. He released her from her grip, somewhat too slowly for his liking. He then looked over at the cauldron. "What step were you on?" he asked.

* * *

When Ron heard Snape casting the spells, his first impulse was to go in, if only to see if Hermione was okay. When he heard only silence though, he snorted and began to set his items on Snape's desk. When he set the roses down, he noticed a parchment under a heavy book. Still, a corner of the parchment was exposed. He looked at the part which said, "_Dearest Hermione."_

Curious, Ron removed the book and picked it up. He read it.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Your voice. I've never tried to describe it to anyone not even myself. Now, after everything that has happened though, I feel it necessary to. In the hospital, I was engulfed by vacuity. Nothing reached me, and I reached for nothing. I honestly believed myself dead, but no one was around me. I began to think that I'd perpetually exist in that state. Then, I heard you. For the love of Merlin I wish I could remember what you said. Perhaps I will ask you sometime. What I do know though is that I heard you, and that there was hope. I felt hope and comfort at just the mellifluous sound. I wanted to leave whatever state I was, but as we both know that did not occur for another few days at least, maybe more. No one has ever bothered to give me the details, and I never asked. I was always too scared to._

_How to tell you how I feel with sounding verbose or taciturn: I ponder this everyday. I sometimes see you and think that maybe this is the moment. Maybe an extemporaneous speech would win you over. More likely though, you will simply understand that none are worthy of you and send me away. I shall continue to dream of telling you though. I shall continue to dream of you, though it only strengthens the ache of desire that I have felt for you._

"Gross!" Ron shouted as he threw the letter down. "I can't believe that greasy git is lusting after Hermione! Just gross!"

Ron covered his mouth and looked around the room. He listened for Snape and Hermione, but he heard nothing from either of them. He looked down at the letter and then looked at his letter. As much as he hated to admit it, Snape had written a better letter. Granted, it wasn't exactly what he would say about Hermione, and their handwriting didn't look alike, but the sentiments expressed seemed to be what Ron wanted to say.

Ron put down the chocolate and folded up the letter neatly. He then put it in his pocket and walked behind Snape's desk. If he'd written this letter, he may have written more letters. He looked at the drawers, but none were open. He began tugging on them, but they refused to open. Must be charmed shut, he thought.

Ron began to sneak towards Snape's room, but then he heard them shifting around in the labs. He felt his heart beat faster. He gulped and ran out, leaving the flowers and the chocolate behind. When he was halfway up the stairs, he remembered them, but decided to leave them. He pulled out the letter and smirked. Let that greasy lustful git do whatever he wants with the flowers and the candy he thought. With this letter, I won't even need those.

He continued his walk up the stairs and paused. Still, he thought. If I want to keep this up I'll need more of his stash. Knowing Snape he probably has a bunch stored up somewhere, probably in his desk. If I want to go in, I'll need a professional.

"Shit," he moaned as a person came into his mind.

* * *

"Here's the problem," Snape began.

"What?" Hermione asked still looking dejected.

"Somehow a Lacewing fly got into the potion. It must've got in when you weren't looking," Snape replied.

"Yeah," Hermione answered looking a little less upset. "I remember it being there before I called to you asking who was there. When I turned around it was gone."

"Well, it drowned and got dissolved. It must've reacted negatively with the other ingredients, causing that bad reaction."

"So, I should've been more attentive?" she asked.

Snape shook his head. "It happens. Sometimes freak accidents happen."

"Why are you being so nice?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"If I were a student you would've yelled at me and made me feel like a complete idiot. As it is though, you've done nothing but make me feel better," she answered.

"Minerva wouldn't be happy if she found out that I was yelling at one of her employees," Snape replied.

Hermione smiled a little. "You don't have to always act like you can't be a decent person," she replied.

"I find that the way I act suits my needs just fine. I will stay in here while you clean up, unless you want to restart," he replied.

"No, I've had enough for the day," she answered. "Thank you for allowing me in here though."

"It's okay," he replied. "As I said, do not blame yourself."

"Thanks," she whispered as she picked up her wand.

Snape watched as she began casting spells to clean up the spill and the cauldron. She captivated him with her skill and efficiency He moved his mouth up into a half smile until he heard some one yell, "Severus?"

The letter! He thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks for all the support and the reviews! They really mean a lot to me! These next couple of chapters are kind of short. I thought about combining them, but I thought that it was going to become too cumbersome, especially with all the scene changes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Thanks again for reading!**

**I only own this stuff in my dreams, and even then I get sued. Ergo, I still don't own any of it.**

"Severus?"

He looked down at Hermione. She looked concerned. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He snapped.

She shrunk back. He wanted to kick himself for making her look at him that way. "I'm sorry, you just changed from looking halfway happy to looking like some one was about to kill you."

"It's nothing," he replied. "I just remembered something, that's all."

"Okay," she answered knowing not to push him ay further.

"Severus Snape!" the voice called again.

He walked out with her behind him. "What is it?" he snapped.

The Headmistress was examining the flowers on Snape's desk. She looked up when she heard him enter. "Severus, is there some one that you'd like to tell us about?" she asked.

"My private affairs are none of your concern," he replied with a hard look on his face.

"So that's what your private project is," Hermione replied, "writing love letters to your girlfriend."

Snape watched her eyes. There was a flash of something, jealousy maybe, but it passed too quickly for him to analyze. She was smiling, but something was missing from her eyes. "As I said, Hermione, it's none of your concern," he answered.

"Really, I think that it would be quite romantic if you did have some one who was special to you,' Hermione answered almost wistfully.

"Well then you'll have to keep your romantic notions inside your head because there is no one special," he answered.

Snape watched as she stopped smiling. He felt a touch of pain, but tried to suppress it. Hermione's face fell, but she said nothing. Headmistress McGonagall couldn't help but smile as she watched the whole exchange. "I honestly doubt that Severus bought these for anyone," she answered.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

Headmistress McGonagall nodded. Snape could tell that she was enjoying this, though why he was unsure. "Yes," Headmistress McGonagall answered. "If he did, the roses would be black."

"How would you know?" Snape snapped.

She smirked. "Because with Snape everything's black."

Snape didn't know how to react, so he sniped, "you've never seen me give roses to anyone."

"I simply know you," Professor McGonagall answered. "Now, we could deduce that some one was giving Severus here a present, but again, why would he want the roses? Plus, while Snape likes chocolate, he'd want dark chocolate, not caramel filled."

Snape felt his heart stop as the realization dawned upon him that she'd probably seen Ron running around Hogwarts and may know why he was there. "If you must know," he replied, "I had confiscated them from a student right before we let out last year. I almost forgot that they existed until this morning. I have no use for them, but I figured that Hermione may like them since she's into those things."

"Thanks!" she exclaimed before a look of puzzlement came over her face. "But, how do the roses look so good?"

"They were charmed I'm sure," Snape answered. "I don't want to waste magic undoing the charm, so I kept it. Here, take them."

"Thank you," she replied as she blushed a little.

He handed her the roses and the chocolate. She smiled and took them. "Thanks for taking them off my hands," Snape replied.

"If we're through with this," Headmistress McGonagall replied no longer amused, "I did come down here for a purpose."

"Which was?" Snape asked somewhat impatient.

"Hermione asked me before she got here to tell her where the students were education wise in their classes. We got through the first and second years before we ran out of time. If it's okay with you two, I'd like to spend the rest of the afternoon discussing where the students are with Hermione, unless you two have other plans," she replied.

"No," Hermione replied. "I was ready to call it a day anyway." She looked back up at Snape. "So, there is no one?"

"No," he answered. "No one."

"Oh," she answered with a blank expression. "Well, thanks for everything."

"You may return tomorrow," he answered.

She smiled. "Goodbye Severus."

He nodded. "Now," Headmistress McGonagall began, "the third years are a very advanced class. They seem to excel faster than most…"

Not in potions they aren't, he thought as he watched them walk out. He looked back at his desk and lifted up the book. There was nothing under it. "Oh bloody hell!" He groaned.

He began looking around on the floor. He crouched down and began crawling on the floor, hoping to find it. If that letter ever got into anyone's hands, especially Hermione's, he could never live it down. His heart beat faster with each passing second. If she found out how he felt, well she would expel him from her life for sure. His breathing quickened. He couldn't take rejection again. He couldn't take loving some one from afar. It would be bad enough to have her laugh and push him away, but to watch her marry some idiot who could never appreciate her was too much.

He crawled around his desk about five times before giving up, but all he found was some red hair. He leaned his chin on the chair and sighed. Not since the war had ended was he so close to tears, not only of frustration but of fear. He couldn't take another heartache, he just couldn't.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and for reading! It means a lot to me! I know I say that all the time, but I truly do mean it! Hope you enjoy!**

**Still don't own.**

"Harry!" Ron yelled as he entered his flat.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked. "I didn't think that you'd be gone that long."

"Oh, her door was warded and I couldn't get into her classroom. I had to go down to Snape's," Ron replied making a face at the end.

"Oh. How'd that go?" Harry asked.

"He's a git, but what else is new? Anyway, I put the flowers on the table and…"

"And?" Harry asked.

"Well I realized that my letter sucks."

"Oh thank Merlin," Harry sighed.

Ron glared at him. "You didn't have to be so blunt about it."

"Sorry," Harry answered.

"I uh," Ron began and then looked down at the ground. While he didn't feel guilty about stealing Snape's letter per se, he knew that Harry wouldn't like what he'd done. Ron sighed. "I decided to write a new one."

"That's great!" Harry answered. "Would you like my help?"

"No, no!" he replied. "I have the letter in my mind, but I am going to need to borrow your invisibility cloak."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"So that I can get in without anyone noticing me. Snape's hovering around her like a guard dog, and even if he wasn't I don't think that Hermione's quite ready to see me yet. I don't want to scare her."

"I'm impressed," Harry replied. "You're finally putting Hermione's needs above your own."

"Well, I can't win her back unless I do," Ron replied.

"It's nice to hear that," Harry replied. "It sounds like you've finally turned a corner and grown up a little bit."

"Yes, well, can I have the cloak now? I need to meet with some one soon," Ron replied.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Just some one," Ron answered.

Harry raised his left eyebrow. Ron sighed. "Fine, I need to talk to George. I like to check up on him every now and then."

"Is he doing okay?" Harry asked. "He's not depressed again is he?"

"I don't think so," Ron answered. "I just want to make sure that the store's doing well and everything. You know, just be a brother to him."

"That's good then I guess," Harry replied.

He moved past Ron and went to his bedroom. Ron followed him, trying his best to hide the smirk that threatened to take over his face. Harry opened the door to his closet and began looking around for it. Finally, he smiled and pulled it out and looked at it. "I haven't had this out since the war," he mused.

"Yeah," Ron replied.

Harry put it on and smiled as Ron began looking around for him. "I missed doing that sometimes," Harry replied.

"I don't miss not being able to find you," Ron replied.

Harry took off the cloak and held it close to him. "Was it weird going back to Hogwarts?"

Ron shrugged. "It was okay. I'm glad that I don't go there anymore though. I'd much rather be on a Quidditch field."

Harry laughed. "I don't really miss it either, but I've considered going back just to see Hermione's classroom."

"Maybe when Hermione and I get back together we can come there together," Ron replied.

"If you two get back together!" Harry reminded him. "Remember, nothing is guaranteed Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Everything will be fine. Hermione will love this new letter! I can almost see it! I'll sweep her off her feet just like she's always wanted, and I'll be back on the Cannons, and everything will be okay again!"

"I certainly hope so for your sakes. You two deserve to be happy," Harry answered.

"And we will be, no doubt this time!"

Harry smiled. "Well, then good luck mate. I hope that it goes as well as you've planned."

"Me too," Ron mumbled.

* * *

Getting excited had never helped Snape in the past, and it wasn't going to help him now. He'd searched around his desk, on top of his desk, and in the drawers of his desk for the letter. It was nowhere to be found, though the other letters were still accounted for. After a few moments of panic where he was near tears, Snape calmed himself down, got up, and sat in his chair.

There were two possibilities of what happened to the letter. The first was that Ron Weasley had gotten a hold of it. If this was the case, then he was fine because the Weasley git would more than likely dispose of it and continue giving Hermione chocolates and roses. Snape smirked. Actually, that wouldn't be such a bad situation considering that Snape could always do what he'd done that afternoon and claim Ron's gifts as his own. That could work, especially once the students began coming in and he started confiscating items for real. Then, his thoughts returned to the lost letter and how Hermione wouldn't even look at him if she ever read it.

He sighed and began thinking. He remembered the Headmistress' eyes when she'd come in. She had that twinkle in her eyes, almost like Dumbledore, something which had irritated him more than he wanted to admit. She looked as though she'd known something, something that he may or may not have wanted her to know. She also seemed to be observing him too intently for his liking.

Shit, he thought. She knows about the letter! She read it and she knows about it!

His heart began to race again. If she had it she may be discussing it with Hermione at that very moment. For all he knew they were spending the entire meeting laughing at his expense. Then, well Hermione would proceed to either patronize him or cut him off.

He stood up and stormed out of the dungeons, a look of steel determination on his face. He went up to Headmistress McGonagall's room, but no one was there. He then went down to Hermione's classroom. The door was slightly ajar, just enough to where he could hear what they were talking about. He held his breath, and listened in.

"So the fifth year curriculum's changed since I've been here," Hermione replied.

"Exactly, new standards and all that. I'm sure that you read about them in the journals," Headmistress McGonagall replied.

"I remember reading about them, but I wasn't aware of just how extensive they were," Hermione replied.

"I hope that this doesn't alter your lesson plans too greatly," McGonagall replied.

"No. I mean that I'll have to add and take out some things, but it shouldn't be too bad. The plans I have are more general outlines anyway. What about the sixth years?"

Snape moved away from the door. He didn't need to use Legillemency to know that all they had discussed were lesson plans. McGonagall was in full business mode, which meant that she had no interest in gossip or matchmaking. Then, another thought came to him. While they were now in Hermione's room now that did not mean that they had started their meeting in her room. Minerva could've asked Hermione to get comfortable while she put the letter away in her desk. Then, she'd have plenty of time to consult Dumbledore's portrait on the next course of action. That made sense to him.

He stormed back to McGonagall's room and looked around. No one was around, so he walked over to her desk. He began to look around on the top and lifting things, careful to put them back so that she wouldn't notice.

"Severus!"

Shit, Snape thought as he turned around.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, as well as for favoriting this story and putting this on alert. It means a lot to me that there are people who enjoy this story.**

**Now, it's time for the portion of the Author's Note that everyone dreads, or the part that I like to call "When Real Life Attacks." Tomorrow, I will be starting my summer sessions, which is great for me academically because I'll graduate a semester early. Unfortunately, this may affect my ability to update daily as I have been. The issue isn't writing (I'm currently writing Chapter 40) so much as updating. I edit all my things personally, and I don't like to edit when I feel rushed. Even though classes begin around noon…well we all know how mornings are when you have somewhere to go. So, while I'll try to update daily as I have been, I may start updating in the evenings or some other time in the day. I honestly have no clue how classes will affect my updating, or even if it will. I may update like I have been and this author's note will simply take up everyone's time for no reason. I really hope that's the case. Just in case classes did affect updating though, I wanted to let everyone know. Okay, I'm done now!**

**Still don't own!**

"Thanks for coming," Ron began.

"Well, you didn't give me much of a choice. When you sent your patronus and said that you needed help with Hermione I thought that she'd hexed your balls off," George replied as he sat on Ron's couch. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Ron replied. "And before you ask, I didn't even see her. Snape wouldn't let me."

"Snape? Where does he fit into all of this? Last I heard Hermione was a Transfiguration professor," George answered.

"They're working together," Ron replied.

"Oh! So are you going to go for the knight in shining armor thing and try to rescue Hermione?" George asked with a grin.

"No!" Ron snapped. "She doesn't need saving. If anything Snape thinks that he's saving her. Snape isn't the issue. Well, he is the issue, but not in the way that you think."

Ron pulled out the folded letter and gave it to George. George took it and began reading it. His eyes widened. "Bloody hell Ron! Where'd you learn the word, 'extemporaneous'?"

"That's kind of why I came to you," Ron began. "I uh, didn't write that letter."

"What? Then who did?" George asked.

He gave him a sheepish smile. "Well, uh…"

"Who?" George asked. "Did you pay some one?"

"No, not exactly. Ikindastoleit."

"You what?" George asked in confusion.

Ron took a deep breath. "I stole it from Snape!" he yelled.

"What?" George yelled. "He wrote this!"

George looked as though he would faint at any second. "Snape," he began and then paused. "Severus Snape, the greasy git, the bat of the dungeons, the emotionless bastard, he wrote this letter?"

"Yes," Ron answered.

"The soulless, heartless Severus Snape WROTE THIS LETTER?" George hollered.

"YES!" Ron yelled.

George gave him a blank look. Silence engulfed the room for a second. "How did you find it?" he finally asked.

"I saw it on his desk! You read my letter! It sucked! But that, that letter," he began as he pointed to it. "That letter is going to win Hermione back! That letter is going to make everything okay between us!"

"Well, it certainly is more like something that Hermione would actually like," George mused.

"Snape has a stash of them, I just know it! We need to find them!" Ron answered.

George smiled and his face glowed with mischief. "Now you're talking! Still, why can't you just copy Snape's style?" George asked.

"Do you know what extemporaneous means?"

"Good point," George answered. "Still, won't Hermione know that you have no clue what that word means?"

"That's the genius part! I'll convince her that I just learned more while we were separated because I had spare time and stuff like that. She'll buy it!"

"Might work," George replied.

"Look, we just need to sneak into Snape's office and get the stash of letters! They're probably around his desk. I couldn't see him putting them anywhere else."

George's grin grew until his face could barely contain it. "It would be funny to see the look on Snape's face when he realizes what we've done!"

"We'd be saving Hermione as well. I mean, who could stand to have that git lusting after you?"

George's smile lessened a little. "You can do it for Hermione; I'm more interested in the look on Snape's face."

"Whatever," Ron replied. "Are you in or not?"

"In!" George answered.

"Great! I have the invisibility cloak!' Ron replied as he held it out.

George's eyes widened until it appeared as though they would come out of his face. "For once in your life, you have done something intelligent."

"Yeah. Harry let me borrow it."

"Good. Where are your roses and the chocolates?"

Ron blushed and hung his head. "I kind of left them on Snape's desk."

George groaned. All the pride that he had felt towards Ron was drained from his face. "Look," Ron continued. "Snape and I got into a fight. He told me to leave. I grabbed the letter and heard him come. I freaked out so I left them."

"Just when I thought that you had potential," George muttered.

"What did you want me to do?"

"Remember your stuff!" George argued. "Never mind! I'm sure that Snape won't tell Hermione that you gave her that stuff."

"Yeah," Ron replied.

"Now," George continued. "We are in luck. Hagrid came in here a couple of days ago…"

"Hagrid! Why didn't you tell me?" Ron whined.

"Because I was busy with inventory. He says, 'hi' by the way and wants you to come over to his hut sometime. Anyway, he mentioned a staff meeting tomorrow night. That's our chance to strike!"

"Good! I'll deliver this to Hermione then too!" Ron replied.

"Right," George replied. "Anyway, we'll need the cloak, which we have, as well as some unlocking things and items that will disable any wards and charms that he may have placed on where they are."

"You really think that he'll have them warded and charmed?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah. I wouldn't want everyone to know that I was lusting after my ex-student."

"What if he gives her the letters?" Ron asked.

"Trust me, he hasn't," George answered. "If he had, we'd have heard about it by now."

"True," Ron mused.

"No, I think that the git is too scared, which works in our favor. Now, one more problem…"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Hermione knows what your handwriting looks like. We'll have to charm them to appear as though you'd written them."

"Do you have something for that?" Ron asked.

George nodded. He began casting a few spells until the handwriting looked like Ron's. "That looks hideous," Ron began.

"Agreed," George replied as he changed it back. "New plan! Just claim that you had some one transcribe it! She will never suspect Snape 's hand in any of it!"

"Good idea!" Ron replied. "Do you have a quill?"

"No," George answered.

Ron sighed and got up. He got a quill from a holder and some ink. He brought them over and dipped the quill in the ink. Then, he signed his name. "There!" Ron replied before transfiguring it to match the letter.

"Good," George replied. "Now fold it back up while I explain what will happen tomorrow night…."

* * *

**Yeah I know that there wasn't any Snape or Hermione. Sorry. They'll be back next chapter though! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thanks again for all the support and reviews! I had time this morning so I decided to update now! Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Minerva's last line is taken from the movie **_**Roxanne**_**. It was too good of a quote to pass up, and seeing as to how this story is loosely based on it, I thought it appropriate. FYI **_**Roxanne **_**had a happy ending (hint, hint). Alas though, it is owned by Steve Martin not me. I also don't own anything else either. If I did, would I really need summer school, or school period?**

Snape looked back and glared at Dumbledore as he stood up straighter. Dumbledore smiled, apathetic to the growing rage in Snape's eyes. "Severus, you haven't come in here for a while. What does bring you here?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Snape growled. "I should've known the second that it went missing that you were behind it!"

"Behind what?" Dumbledore asked appearing more concerned.

"Don't play dumb!" Snape shouted. "Tell me right now where it is!"

"I can't very well do that unless you tell me what exactly you're looking for," Dumbledore answered.

"The letter!" Snape snapped. "The letter that I wrote today! Minerva took it and probably put it somewhere where you could read it!"

"Which one?" Dumbledore asked.

Merlin, he'd seen the others! "How many have you seen?" Snape growled.

Dumbledore looked taken aback. "I simply assumed that you were talking about one of the letters you gave Minerva this morning. Have you written more letters to another person?"

"Damnit you know the answer to that!" Snape bellowed.

"I obviously don't because I have no clue what you're talking about,' Dumbledore answered.

"The hell you don't," Snape snapped.

"Severus, I know that you gave Minerva a couple of letters this morning regarding Hermione, her potion, and how many potion ingredients that you suspected that you'd need. Minerva brought them in to look over them. Those are the only two that I've seen from you today. I assumed that you'd given them to Minerva and that they were ready. I didn't know that they'd cause all of this fuss. If you must know where those are, they are in the top right drawer. I didn't realize that they were so important to you," Dumbledore answered.

Snape smirked. "Okay, sure, I'll look there."

He yanked out the drawer and saw the inventory letters, as promised. Snape froze and stared at them. "Severus?"

Snape looked up. Headmistress McGonagall and Hermione were standing in the doorway. Hermione was looking at him as though he were wearing pink instead of black, and Minerva looked as though she was restraining herself from pulling out her wand and hexing him. "Is there a reason that you are rummaging through my items?"

"He seems to think that you have a letter of his," Dumbledore replied before Snape could think of something to say. "He seems very distraught about losing it. Perhaps you could enlighten him as to its whereabouts."

"What letter?" Minerva snapped.

"I was writing a letter to some one," Snape replied. "It contained some very private information."

"Who?" Minerva retorted as she moved closer.

"Lucius," Snape answered. Hermione flinched but said nothing. He noticed and frowned, wishing he hadn't said that but knowing that he couldn't go back now. "He and I were discussing something about Voldemort."

"Was it a crime?" Hermione asked just barely above a whisper.

He shook his head. "It was actually about how remorseful he was about what happened to Hermione. There were details; I didn't want them to get out. I didn't want people to see them. I got excited when I saw that it was gone. I came up here because the Headmistress was the last person in my room aside from Hermione and me. Maybe I should've looked harder."

Headmistress McGonagall gave him a look before she finally replied, "very well, Severus. I can understand your distress. If I see you in my things though one more time though, don't think that I can't find another potions master!"

"Yes Headmistress," he replied.

"Is that why you didn't want me to see the letters?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," he lied.

She looked down for a second and then looked up. She seemed more at peace. "Thank you Severus. I appreciate your concern. Did Lucius want to see me or anything?"

Snape shook his head. "He simply knows that you're working with me. He was just curious as to how you were."

She nodded. "Was he the person who came in while I was working on the potion?"

"No," Snape answered. "That was some one else entirely. That person wouldn't care about the contents of the letter though."

She nodding, deciding not to push the issue. Hermione then saw a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. "How are you Dumbledore?" she asked.

"Oh very good!" he replied with a smile. "I hope that working with Severus has been fairly pleasant."

"Oh it has!" Hermione answered. "He's really not completely horrible once you get to know him."

Snape tried to scowl, but it came off as more of a smirk. "I believe that Hermione is delusional, but if that delusion keeps her busy and for the most part out of my hair then I have no intention of destroying it."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, at least some one tolerates Severus."

Snape rolled his eyes. "If you will all excuse me, I do have some other work to attend to. Madame Pomfrey needs some more blood replenishing potion that I need to brew."

"I should be leaving too," Hermione answered. "I need to tweak my lesson plans. I'll probably see everyone in the morning."

"Good night Hermione," Minerva replied. She then looked at Snape and hexed him in the ankle. He felt the jolt and looked back at her. "Don't let me catch you in my things again."

"Yes Minerva," he answered.

"Goodnight dear," Dumbledore replied ignoring Snape and Minerva.

"Goodnight," Snape grumbled.

Snape walked out, Hermione close behind him. McGonagall followed and shut the door. "That was very interesting," Dumbledore began, the twinkle now becoming a full blown sparkle. "Those two I mean."

"Yes," Headmistress McGonagall agreed. "It was even more interesting this afternoon when they were talking to each other."

"What kind of interesting?" Dumbledore asked.

Headmistress McGonagall smiled. "Let's just say that I think Hermione is falling in love, and I don't even think that she realizes it."

* * *

"Severus!"

Snape stopped and looked back at Hermione. Her eyes were filling with tears. He felt sick that he'd told that lie, but it was the most plausible thing that he could come up with, and he wasn't ready to tell the truth. She stepped over and hugged him. He looked at her, completely stunned. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for protecting me."

He wrapped his arms around her as she held him tighter. "I've always tried to protect you," he answered.

"I know," she whispered. "I'm just grateful."

He gave her a half smile. It faded as soon as it appeared, though Hermione smiled in return. "You've had a long day," Snape began.

"I know," Hermione answered as she released him a little. "I know."

He let her go, and she did the same. "I know that we have that meeting tomorrow, but could we maybe we could work on the potion tomorrow."

"Sure," Snape answered. "You may come anytime after breakfast."

"I'd like that," Hermione answered. "Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight," Snape replied.

He watched as she walked down the hallway into her room. He then went down to the dungeons, his body memorizing the way that she'd felt and how tightly she'd touched him.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews, putting me on alert, and for reading in general. I tried very hard in the chapter to get Hagrid's accent right, but if I didn't then I apologize in advance. Still, I suspect that by the end of this chapter there will be bigger concerns. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please don't kill me when this chapter's done!**

**Funny thing, I still don't own any of this stuff.**

Hermione looked at the pages in frustration. As hard as she tried, she could not make out any of the words. She put the book up closer to her, trying to figure out what exactly it said. Then, she felt the book slam into her face. "Ow!" she yelled.

She heard a rich baritone laugh. Furious, she looked up and saw Snape laughing. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" Hermione snapped.

"You know," he replied.

* * *

"'Mione!" Hagrid bellowed as he came in.

"Hagrid!" Hermione replied as she stopped daydreaming and looked up from the folder that she'd been staring at. Her eyes grew wide and bright as she saw him.

They ran over and embraced. Hagrid then released her. "Sorry I haven' been aroun' much. I found a little unicorn in the forest about a week ago. It wasn' lookin' too good, so I decided to nurse it back to health. The little one was touch and go for awhile, but he's okay now! You should come down and see 'im!"

"Oh I should, maybe if I can get a break," she answered.

"Yeah, I hear that yer workin' with Snape. How is he?"

"Pretty good. I've actually enjoyed it," Hermione answered as a few other teachers came in, discussing various topics.

"Tha's great. Where is he anyway?" Hagrid asked.

"We were working on my project, and we realized how late it was getting. Snape had just one short step left in his potion anyway, so he had me go while he finished that and cleaned up."

"Well, tha' was nice o' him," Hagrid answered.

As if on cue, Snape entered. He looked over at Hermione and nodded. She smiled at him. He then looked at Hagrid and nodded. Then, he went over and sat down. Hagrid appeared stunned. "Is he always like that?" Hermione asked noticing Hagrid's shocked look.

"Honestly, he usually just goes over and sits down. I've never seen him go up and acknowledge anyone at these meetin's before."

Hermione shrugged then asked, "What's the unicorn's name?"

"Oh! Its name is Snowshine! It's a beauty! Yeh really should come over an' see it!"

"I will," Hermione promised.

"Bring Snape with yeh's! He may enjoy it! 'Bout time he got out of that dungeon and saw some light!" Hagrid answered.

Hermione nodded. "Hagrid!"

"Hello Professor Sinistra! Long time no see!"

Hagrid left Hermione's side and began talking to Professor Sinistra. Hermione went over and sat next to Snape. He was eying a folder in front of her, which she'd left on the table. "What's in that?" he asked.

She smirked. "Notes and things that I felt may be necessary."

"Merlin girl," he sighed. "Must you be prepared for everything?"

She smiled. "It makes me feel better when I am," she answered.

"It's just the introductory meeting. Nothing ever happens anyway," Snape replied.

"I suppose next you'll say that you'd rather be down in the dungeons."

He smirked. "And here I thought that you didn't know me."

She blushed a little. "I know more than you think," she replied trying to sound flirty.

"Really," Snape whispered, deciding to go along with her game.

Before she could respond, Headmistress McGonagall yelled, "Everyone! Please take your seats!"

Everyone began to sit down and grow silent. When they had grown silent, Professor McGonagall began speaking. While Hermione initially listened to the Headmistress, her mind began to wander back to the dream she'd had the night before. She still had no clue why Snape had hit her with the book, especially since he'd never done anything even remotely violent towards her. Thank goodness she'd been able to push the dream aside when she'd gone down to work with him! Now though, there was nothing to think about except for the dream.

She looked over at Snape, who looked as though he was a thousand miles away. For a moment she wished that she knew Legillemency, if only to see what he was thinking. She began to wonder what kind of thoughts he had, if any. Shaking her head, she tried to refocus on the meeting, but no matter what she did, her thoughts always wondered back to Severus Snape and her dream.

The night before the next staff meeting, I'm taking a dreamless sleep potion, she thought.

* * *

"We're in!" Ron announced as he lifted the cloak of invisibility.

"Shush!" George hissed. "Do you want the whole castle to hear us? Come on, let's hit Hermione's room first! That won't take as long as finding Snape's stash, not to mention that she'll have fewer wards."

"Okay," Ron whispered as he put the cloak back down.

They ran upstairs to Hermione's room, careful not to be heard or seen by the elves wandering around. When they reached her room, George lifted the cloak and stepped out from under it. George sprayed himself and Ron with something. Ron glared at him. "It repels detection wards," he whispered. Ron nodded in understanding.

George pulled out a device, and began pushing some buttons. Ron heard her wards go down. Smiling, George opened the door and let Ron in. Ron looked around. Crookshanks was asleep on the window sill just above a desk. The desk was messy and had papers scattered about on it. Beside it was a large book shelf which could barely hold all of her books. He smiled and looked over and saw Hermione's bed. It was well-made with three well-fluffed pillows beside each other. He smiled and put the letter on the center one. "There," he whispered.

"Great job, now let's get down to Snape's room!" George ordered.

Ron nodded and moved next to George. George pulled the cloak over them and left, careful to lock the door and put the wards back up. Then, they ran to the dungeons. Once again, George began spraying the anti-detection spray and used the device to undo the remaining wards and unlock the door. While it took considerably longer to undo Snape's wards than Hermione's, they eventually entered and walked up to Snape's desk. Ron put the cloak down, folded it, and set it on a front desk. "Now, where was the letter?" George asked.

"Here on the desk!" Ron replied as he walked over and pointed to where he had found the letter.

"Okay, so if I were the greasy git, where would I leave a bunch of sappy love letters?" George asked aloud.

He began to circle the desk until he was standing behind Snape's chair. George sat down in it and smirked. "Yes, I can see him writing at this chair, now where would he put them? It would be somewhere fairly close so that no one sees him carrying them, but still conspicuous."

"Did he charm the letters to make them invisible?" Ron asked.

George shook his head. "If that were true, he probably would've charmed the last one. Regardless, I brought something if he did. No, they have to be somewhere where people wouldn't suspect it, somewhere where he could just throw it in if some one approaches."

George's face then lit up. "I know exactly where the stash is, if he has any letters."

"Where?" Ron asked.

George pointed to the bottom right-hand drawer of his desk. George tried to open it, but it refused to budge. "Jackpot," George whispered.

George pulled out a device and began messing with it. "What if there's nothing in there?" Ron asked.

"Then we look in another drawer. We should have plenty more time."

Ron nodded as George continued to use the device to disable the charms and the lock. He heard it snap open. He thrust it open and looked inside. "Oh Merlin," he whispered.

"What?" Ron asked.

"He's got a stash and a half in here!"

"Really?" Ron squealed.

George nodded. "Just look."

He came around and gasped when he saw the amount of letters in the drawer. "I can't believe that he's written this much!" Ron almost yelled.

George glared at him and then looked down. "Yeah. He must have some serious feelings for her if he's willing to write all of these letters."

Ron glared back at George. "Who cares?" he finally spat. "She's too good for him, like Lily was."

"Ooh," George replied as he began to collect the letters.

After they gathered them all, George shrunk them and put them in his pocket. Ron grabbed the cloak before he heard the slam of the drawer. George then got up and walked over to Ron. Ron put the cloak over them, they left, put the wards back up, all the while suppressing their laughter until they got outside.

* * *

**Again, please don't kill me! If you do, I can't write a happy ending!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: YAY! I have over a 100 reviews! Thanks everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, the alerts, for reading, and for not killing me! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I still don't own anything, but I still wish that I did.**

Snape entered his room, feeling as though for once, things were finally looking up for him. On most occasions he hated faculty meetings, but this time was different. Somehow just being next to Hermione had made the meeting more tolerable, though he would refrain from saying completely enjoyable.

Merlin what was he getting himself into?

For a moment he didn't care. She hadn't found out about the letter, or at least she had made no indication that she had. They had talked a little after the meeting, and she had asked to work with him the next day. He had agreed, and they had left.

While he knew that she still probably felt nothing for him, he couldn't help but at least feel, well maybe not happy, but at least to some extent content with his life. He sat down at his desk and sighed. He couldn't remember the last time that he'd been this content for this long, or really when he'd ever been content with life at all, but he almost didn't want it to end.

He got out a quill and a piece of parchment, and began to write, trying his best to make his smile a mere smirk in case some one came in.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_My ecstasy tonight knows no bounds. Just being near you, knowing that you were beside me was enough to lift my faltering spirit. A couple of times you seemed to drift away from the room on some river of consciousness that I could never navigate. Did you see me on your way to wherever you were going in your mind? Was I there at your destination? I somehow doubt it. While you are omnipresent in my mind, I doubt that I hold the same place in yours. To enter it from time to time is enough for me dearest, for if you spend one moment thinking of me it affirmation that you do in fact care. That is all I ask for at this point._

_Care, such a funny word. I usually only understand it in the context of duty. You love, are not a duty to me now. Though I hide behind a façade of indifference, every time you speak I am more in love with you. It feels as though my love for you is born again everyday. Everyday I gaze upon you as though I have been in a dark constricted cavern, and you are the first ray of light that I have ever seen. The sensation is blinding, frightening, yet invigorating and breathtaking. I yearn for that feeling every second. _

_I yearn for you every second._

_I must go to sleep now. I become somnolent after such meetings. I will not be alone in my slumber however. I will see you, laughing as you hold onto me. Then, I will feel the acute pain that comes with your absence. Maybe someday my goddess Aurora, maybe someday you and this mortal will lie down together in the same bed, reveling in our unity until the sunrise comes. Until that day though, know that amidst my fear, there is love. Imperfect as it is, I am the man who loves you above all others, and greater than all others._

Snape gave a half smile. Even if she never saw the letters, he hoped that she could somehow sense his love for her. He then picked up the letter and opened the drawer. His heart stopped when he saw that it was empty.

"What?" he whispered.

He rubbed his eyes. He shut the drawer and reopened it, but he still saw the same thing. Nothing. The letters were all gone. He couldn't see them. He knew that he'd never misplace them, and he'd done nothing to move them.

Some one had stolen them. He checked the wards, but they had detected nothing and made no indication that anyone had even entered. Then, he began to reconsider what had happened to the letters. Still, nothing else made sense.

He put the letter in the drawer and shut it. Then, he looked around. When he saw that no one was around, he let out a loud, gut-wrenching scream. He took the books and the papers on his desk and began throwing them at the wall, hoping to stay angry long enough not to feel the fear overtaking him. After throwing his last book off his desk though, he stood panting over his mess. Snape yelled again and grabbed a chair. He threw that against the wall as well. He grabbed a couple more and threw them against the wall until he heard a crunch, but stopped after he heard a crunch. He looked down and saw the recipe for Wolfsbane that Hermione had been using. Picking it up, he felt the tears coming, but held them back. "Accio papers," he muttered.

The papers came to him. He put them back on his desk in piles close to what he'd had before. Then, he accioed the books and put them back on his desk. Finally, he picked the chairs up and put them back.

He began to tremble. His mind was still racing. He had no idea who or why anyone would steal the letters. Only two people as far as he knew were aware of the letters. Minerva couldn't have taken them because they were there when he left, and she was at the meeting with them. Ron, well how could Ron break into his office? Ron couldn't have gotten past the wards; whoever could do that was obviously fairly skilled, which Ron wasn't. Besides, what motive would Ron have? Ron would probably be more interested in sending roses to Hermione then breaking into his office than stealing letters for the sole purpose of tearing them up.

An image then came into his head of the mysterious burglar and Hermione reading the letters, laughing at his little crush. They then proceeded to make fun of everything about him, from his rude demeanor to his greasy hair to his nose. Oh they would harp on his nose for hours until they fell asleep with every dream of Snape's love ever being requited lying shattered with the letter.

Teary eyed, he left his office and went into his chambers. He grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey and took off the top. "To Hermione!" he yelled to no one. "Who deserves better than a greasy git like me!"

He took a gulp directly from the bottle. The warm liquid rushed down his throat and warmed his stomach. He went over to his bed and sat down on it. He took another gulp and put the bottle down. Then, he let the tears flow.

* * *

"Hello Crookshanks!" Hermione began as she entered her bedroom after casting a lumos spell.

Crookshanks looked up at her and meowed. She scratched him on the neck and he rubbed against her leg. She shut the door and sighed. "Did you miss me? That meeting was long. I'm beginning to see why Severus doesn't like them."

Hermione stopped petting him and walked to a drawer. She pulled out a white satin nightgown and walked into the bathroom. She relieved herself and took off her clothes, sighing in relief as the last layer came off. After being in the dungeons for so long, she'd almost forgotten how warm the rest of the castle was or how heavy her robes were. She put on the nightgown and reveled in the feeling of the slight breeze against her sweaty arms. Then, she went back into her bedroom and looked at a bookcase for a couple of seconds before pulling out a book on advanced potions. She then crawled on top of her bed, but stopped when she saw a piece of parchment.

Hermione unfolded the parchment and began reading it. She gasped when she read the first paragraph. She'd never considered her voice anything special, but the author apparently did. For a moment she blushed. Then, she read the second paragraph and gasped. Whoever it was wasn't afraid to admit that he was educated. It was enough to make Hermione's heart flutter. Perhaps he was well read. No, most certainly he was. Maybe he'd appreciate reading with her, or even to her. She leaned back and smiled wider than she'd ever thought possible. Then, she looked down at the signature.

_Love,_

_Ron_

Her heart stopped and she felt herself go cold. "Ron?" she asked herself.

Crookshanks looked up at her. "Ron wrote this letter that made me feel this way? Ron, the stupid git who could barely do his homework alone wrote me this?"

That didn't make sense. The handwriting wasn't Ron's, nor was the style. Still, she hadn't read that style anywhere else, and while the handwriting looked vaguely familiar, she couldn't exactly place it. Maybe it was transcribed, but where did Ron learn half these words? Perhaps some one had helped him with the words, but who would she know that would help Ron and know these words? The only person she could think of was Harry, but this wasn't his handwriting either, not to mention that neither of them had any clue what, "extemporaneous" meant. Then again, it could be some one else entirely, but who would even think to write her a letter like that? Certainly no one that she knew.

She looked down and read it again. Gulping, she set it on the night stand. Then, she smiled. Maybe Ron had come around. Maybe Ron had changed. Maybe, just maybe, they were as perfect for each other as people said.

Her thoughts stopped there and she felt the familiar pain of heartache rising up again. Still, the person who wrote this letter, he had made her feel so good. Were they really the same person? Had Ron changed?

She put out the lumos spell and thought about everything before settling into an uneasy sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and for reading! It means a lot to me!**

**Still don't own.**

Snape didn't want to get up that morning. He didn't want to leave his bed and face everyone, knowing that Hermione was probably reading his letter right now while they all wondered how a person like him could ever hope to obtain some one like her. Still, he knew that if he didn't come people would consider him a coward. He'd faced the Marauders and later Voldemort without backing down, and this would be no different. With that in mind, he got up and changed into his robes. He sighed as he tried to make himself look presentable. When he was satisfied, he left, trying to hide his growing dread.

He walked in with a look of wild fear and paranoia in his eyes. As he looked at the table he tried to calm himself down, but the sight was making it difficult. At the table Professor Longbottom, who was sitting to the right of Hermione, was leaning over and looking at Hermione. Headmistress McGonagall was leaning over Longbottom and looking intently at Hermione as well. Hermione had something held up and appeared to be preparing to read from it. Snape sighed and took his seat to the left of Hermione, trying to hide the fact that he felt as though he'd just been sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Hermione smiled, which unnerved him more than he thought possible. "You're just in time," she began. "I was just reading a letter Ron gave me."

Oh thank Merlin, Snape thought as he relaxed his muscles and his heart slowed. "What does it say, 'I love you more than Quidditch'?" he replied.

Professor Longbottom and Headmistress McGonagall tried to suppress their laughter. Hermione even smirked a little. "Well, the old Ron would," she answered.

"The old Ron?" Snape asked.

"Ron's apparently learned to write since he's been laid up," Neville answered.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione grinned. "It says: Dearest Hermione, Your voice. I've never tried to describe it to anyone not even myself. Now, after everything that has happened though, I feel it necessary to. In the hospital, I was engulfed by vacuity. Nothing reached me, and I reached for nothing…"

Snape didn't hear the rest. He felt himself go completely numb and cold. He shuddered as she continued to read. Bile crawled from his stomach up his throat until he felt the burn at the back of his mouth. He swallowed it, burning his throat further and increasing his growing panic. He gripped the chair and began to squeeze it towards the second paragraph. It took all of his willpower to stay in the chair and not run to the dungeons, but it became easier once his rage set in.

"Love, Ron," she concluded.

"Oh Hermione, that's so beautiful," the Headmistress replied. "Didn't you think so Severus?"

"It was rubbish!" he answered much louder than he'd intended.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"You can't tell me that you think Ron actually wrote that!" Snape argued trying to keep some sense of control over his rising fury and fear.

"Well Severus, if he didn't then who did?"

Snape felt himself go cold. Everyone was staring at him, waiting for an answer. He swallowed and replied softly, "I don't know Hermione. I suppose who ever wrote that cares deeply for you. I just never thought that Weasley could care for you like that," he answered.

"He was in the hospital, asleep for a couple of days when he was injured. I didn't even know that he cared that I came. It just meant something to me that he cared."

"So I suppose that you're going back to him then?" Snape snapped as he felt his fury rise further. "The guy is nothing but a jerk and yet you still can't run to him fast enough!"

"I don't know," she answered.

He shut his mouth when he saw the vulnerability in her eyes. "You do what you feel is right," he hissed. "I'm not hungry."

He got up and stormed out of the room. "Severus!" Hermione called.

He ignored her and left. Hermione got up and followed him out, carrying the letter. Professor Longbottom and Headmistress McGonagall sat in a stunned silence. "That was odd," Neville finally said.

"Agreed," Headmistress McGonagall answered.

"I mean, since when did Ron know what 'mellifluous' or 'extemporaneous' means or 'verbose 'for that matter?" Neville replied.

"I have no clue," the Headmistress replied. "Still, what other explanation is there? I'm more worried about Severus though. I haven't seen him lose control like that since the war."

"Yeah," Neville answered. "Something weird is going on here, and I don't think that I like it."

* * *

"Severus Snape!" Hermione yelled as he entered the dungeons.

"What?" he asked trying to hide his anger and doing a rather poor job. "Can't I decide that I'm not hungry and go down here?"

"Not when you're so upset. Please, tell me what happened," Hermione pleaded.

"I'm not hungry and I decided to leave. Is that a crime?"

"No," she answered. "But for Merlin's sake don't be angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you," he replied much softer as he looked into her eyes.

"Then what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

He looked at her. Her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears, but she looked so beautiful at that moment. How could he tell her that this was James Potter all over again? How could he tell her that he could almost see the smirk on James' face as he bullied him about everything from his nose to his poverty while slowly winning Lily's heart? How could he tell Hermione how deeply he cared for her, and how scared he was that she would simply laugh and walk away? He decided that he couldn't. He swallowed and asked, "Hermione, do you want to go out to Hogsmeade with me for lunch?"

"Excuse me?" she asked looking confused.

"I can't go back to the table after that little display, and I'm truly not hungry for breakfast anyway. Still, I can't go a whole day without food. I figured that you'd be around working, so if you wanted to go with me, I'd at least make the offer," Snape answered.

She smiled and nodded. "I'd love to go with you."

"Good," he answered. "Now, are you going to start in on the potion?"

She smiled wider. "Yes," she began but then she frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"You never answered the question of what was wrong."

He sighed. "That's none of your concern. What I will say though is that I don't want you to be tied to a dunderhead for the rest of your life, that's all."

"I won't," Hermione replied.

She stood in front of him for a moment in silence. He raised his right eyebrow. "Is there something else?" Snape asked.

"Do you really think that Ron wrote this letter? You didn't seem to think so, and I really need answers. I've considered that he hasn't either."

Snape stared at her and watched a tear come down her eyes. Confusion clouded her eyes. Snape sighed as he tried to ignore the fact that he cared. "Hermione, I think that this is an issue better discussed over lunch."

"But," she began.

He put his hand up. "I don't want you upset while you're brewing or distracted by something that I said."

She nodded. "That makes sense," she answered. "But we will talk at lunch, right?" she asked.

He nodded. "Now, are you ready to start brewing?"

She smiled and nodded. "I got so many ideas last night too…"

He listened to her as they walked into the lab and gave a half smile as she rambled on about her new ideas. Meanwhile, Snape was still debating on how much he was going to tell Hermione at lunch. He wasn't ready to tell the whole truth, but maybe enough to satisfy her would be enough to keep her away form the dunderhead. She smiled at him and began collecting ingredients. He sighed. Maybe one day he'd tell her. One day, she may understand.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thanks for reading and for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me! I finally got through my first week of summer school in one piece (we get Fridays off!) so I'm ecstatic. Thanks again for the patience and for continuing to read!**

**I still don't own any of this. *Sighs*.**

Ron ran to his window hoping for a letter, but frowned when he saw nothing. He stretched and took off his night clothes. Then, after flexing his muscles, he put on his robes and went out into the kitchen.

George was already there, shifting through the letters. His eyes were bulging as he read them. "Have you read some of these?" George asked.

"No, I haven't read any of them since the first one. Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be in the shop?" Ron asked.

"The shop runs itself most days," he replied. "Besides, I'm much more interested in this!"

Ron sighed. "Read me one of 'my' letters," Ron joked.

George chuckled before putting down the letter he'd been reading and opening another one of the letters. "This was one of the ones at the bottom of the pile," he replied. He began to read it.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Why, my Persephone, am I here and not with you? Why have I isolated myself for this moment instead of being with you? For one reason love, I cannot look at you without wondering what it would be like to caress you, to kiss, you, to show you what every dunderhead before you couldn't._

"Gross!" Ron exclaimed. "And I'm not a dunderhead!"

"It gets better," George smirked.

_You don't want my hands on you though. I could already see you recoiling as I moved closer, your eyes widening in a vortex of disgust and rage. I would be crushed by the gravity of your abhorring glance. Yet would the ecstasy of the moment be worth my certain metaphorical death? Would that one moment of liberation be enough to make me feel alive even after your rejection kills me? No, it would not! I am like a vagabond soul, finally at peace and at home in the Elysian Fields! You are my peace, my paradise, and my sanctuary. To leave that, even for the moment of rapture that touching you would cause, is unthinkable. That, my Hermione, is why you are alone and I am here writing this, trying desperately not to hope that you could ever feel the same way in return. No, hope crushes. Love may have killed Voldemort, but we are smart enough to know that to hope for love is just as lethal._

"Geesh that's depressing!" Ron replied.

"Yeah, but girls eat this stuff up," George replied.

"What the hell is an Elysian Field? Can he not write one letter where I understand exactly what's in it?" Ron asked.

"I suspect that the Elysian Fields are a muggle thing," George replied. "Maybe some sort of amusement park or something."

"I still can't understand the whole Persephone thing," Ron muttered.

"Good news is that we don't have to!" George replied. "If you just give her the letters I'm sure that'll be enough."

Ron smirked. "Yeah, maybe Hermione will explain to me one day what all these things are anyway."

"Yeah," George replied.

For a moment there was silence as George picked up another letter. "What's our next move?" Ron asked.

"Well, we should probably give Hermione another letter, at least until she writes back," George answered.

"I wish that she would write back already," Ron grumbled.

"Well, she may not. You did hurt her pretty bad," George answered.

Ron glared at him. "Everyone's so quick to remind me of that. I've changed though!"

"Yes," George answered as he shifted through the letters. Finally, one caught his eyes. "I like this!"

"Read it," Ron replied.

"Dearest Hermione," George began. "I have tried more times than I can count to ignore your absence from this room. I have tried creating things…"

* * *

Snape and Hermione followed the waitress to the table and sat down. They sat down across from each other and took the menus from the waitress. She left, leaving them to stare at each other for a second. "Thanks again for taking me here. I was starting to get hungry."

"You shouldn't have run after me. You could've finished your breakfast if you hadn't," Snape answered as he lifted up his menu.

"Maybe," she answered. "Honestly, I wasn't that hungry anyway."

She lifted her menu and began searching for something that looked appealing. "So the letter did upset you then?"

She sighed. "It only upset me with its beauty."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he asked as he lowered his menu a little.

She put hers down when she sensed his stare. She looked in his eyes. He appeared to want her to say something, but for the life of her she didn't know quite what it was. "It was so beautiful, so thoughtful, and it made me feel beautiful, and, well, loved."

"Loved?" Snape asked.

She nodded. "For once, I felt like I was worth something. It felt like Ron saw me as a woman, as a lover, not just some girl that he grew up with, or worse, his nurse. The truth is that he said everything that I wanted him to say."

"But he'd never done that before," Snape answered.

"Yes, and that's why I'm confused, not to mention the fact that it's not even Ron's style or handwriting. When you said that he hadn't written it, well, it was like another person had written it. It wasn't like Ron at all, but yet it was."

"How was it like him?" Snape replied trying to keep from snapping at her.

She didn't seem to notice the slight harshness in his tone. She shrugged. "I think that he did loved me when we were together."

"Was it love Hermione?"

"I don't know," she answered.

He sighed. "Hermione," he began.

"May I take your order?"

Of all the times for the blasted waiter to come, this had to be the worst. Snape scowled and replied, "Yes. I want a cup of tea!"

"I'd just like a glass of water," Hermione answered.

"Okay. Are you ready to order your food?" the waiter asked.

Snape looked at her. "I get the same thing every time. Do you know what you want?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'd like the shrimp tortellini."

"I'd like the Chicken Parmesan," he ordered.

"Okay," the waiter answered.

He took their menus and walked away. Snape sighed. "What were you going to say?" Hermione asked.

Snape opened his mouth, still unsure of what he was going to say. At the moment he could tell that she was vulnerable and desperate for some validation that Ron wasn't the only person who could love her. Still, he didn't know if she wanted his love or not.

"Mommy look!" a child with an American accent yelled from across the room.

"I was going to say," Snape replied, ignoring the child.

"He has such a HUGE nose!" the child yelled.

Snape looked at the noise and saw a young girl pointing to him. She was wide-eyed in both wonder and mischief. "It's so big!" she continued. "I've never seen any nose so big! It's like that Pinnochio story you told me about! Did he lie?"

"It's nice like to stare and point," the mother scolded already looking embarrassed.

"But he's so ugly and old! Are all wizards like that?" she asked.

"No," her mother responded looking like she'd love nothing better than for the ground to open up from under her. "Now please stop pointing at him."

She obeyed, but kept looking at him. The child smiled. "Mommy, I thought that only girls grew their hair long!"

"Some men do it too," the mother corrected her. "Now please keep eating."

"Just ignore them," Hermione began. "She doesn't know any better."

"And here I thought that parents had control over their children!" Snape replied just loud enough for the mother to hear.

The woman looked mortified. The daughter ignored her though and continued in an infuriatingly innocent voice, "Is his mommy going to make him cut his hair? Does he even wash it?"

"That's none of our business," the mother answered.

Snape could tell by the look in the woman's eyes that she was wondering the same thing, which only fueled his humiliation.

"Let's go!" Hermione announced.

"What?" Snape asked.

"I don't want Italian anyway. I want a sandwich or something anyway. I want to go!" Hermione answered.

"You can go get a sandwich, I'm going home," Snape replied.

"What?" she asked. "You haven't eaten all day!"

"I've spent days not eating, remember!" he snapped failing to hide his rage. "It's hard to eat in the middle of a day long death eater meeting! I'm perfectly fine with no eating!"

"Now you're being a dunderhead!" Hermione argued.

"Merlin woman can I not lose my appetite without it becoming a world crisis?" he asked.

"I don't want to see you not eat!" Hermione replied as he stood up.

"I was fine before you inserted yourself in my life and I'll be fine long after you're gone!" he retorted.

Hermione's eyes were on fire after that statement. "Fine Severus! Go to your dungeons and starve! I mean, it's not like you invited me to lunch with you or anything!" she snapped back, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He thought about saying something, but when he saw the rage in her eyes he stormed out of the place. A few seconds after he left her eyesight, she heard a pop. She glared at the child, causing her to sink a little in her chair.

"Here's your drinks madam," the waiter began as he approached her.

Hermione gave him some money for the drinks. "Cancel our order. We're leaving," she growled

Hermione stormed out of the restaurant ready to hex the next person who crossed her path. When she got a few blocks away, she let out a deep breath and groaned, wishing with very fiber of her body that she had heard what Severus had wanted to say.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thanks again for all the reviews, the alerts, and for reading! It really keeps me going! **

**It gets depressing focusing on the things that I don't own, so I'm going to be positive and focus on the things that I do own! I own my soul, and that's about it. I don't own this stuff though.**

How could I be so stupid? He thought over and over again as he looked himself in the mirror. Why did I think for a second that she'd ever want to be with some one who looked like this? What made me think that I even stood a chance? Oh yeah, because I wrote those dumb letters and she liked them!

He took a cup on his sink and threw it at the wall. Since it was plastic it simply bounced off, leaving him to search for something else to throw, something which would satisfy his rage with a harder impact. When he couldn't find anything, he looked back at the mirror. How he hated that reflection! He hated the way that he looked older than his years, the fact that he still couldn't de-grease his hair, and the fact that his nose was still too big.

He let out a scream and hit the wall with his fist. This only succeeded in bruising his knuckles, but the pain seemed like an appropriate punishment for looking as awful as he did. He began to punch the wall over and over again. The pain in his hand made him feel somewhat vindicated, somewhat as though his body was making it up to his mind and soul for being so revolting. He began pounding on the wall with his other fist, just so that he'd be in more pain. For a moment, he considered slamming his whole body into the wall, until he heard some one call, "Severus!"

He felt the rage inside of him boil over. So now she pitied him. Not only did she not love him, but she pitied him. Maybe all this time he'd just been another Gryffindor project. He shook that idea out of his head though. He was good at seeing through people's motives, and Hermione had never made any move to change or reform him the way some one who pitied him would. No, she seemed to enjoy him for who he was, though Merlin knew why. He sighed. "What do you want Hermione?" he yelled from his bathroom.

"Come out here!" she ordered.

He growled and walked out to his classroom, where she was sitting at the front desk. Beside her was a bag. Snape smelled sandwiches. The sight did nothing to improve his mood. "What do you want?" he snarled.

"I got you a sandwich," she replied.

"What part of 'I'm not hungry' is so difficult to understand?" Snape asked glaring at her.

"You can throw a tantrum all you want, but we both know that you're hungry," Hermione replied with a look of steel determination that Snape admitted to himself was more than a little attractive. "I'm not leaving until you eat."

For a moment, Snape considered starving himself just to see how long she'd hold out, but judging by the look in her eyes, she was going to force feed him if he pulled any stunts. "I don't need your pity," he growled.

"It's a good thing that I have none for you then," Hermione snapped.

He looked stunned, but shook it off and continued to glare at her. "Why are you even here? Why do you care that some bratty kid couldn't keep his mouth shut?"

"Maybe because I can relate!"

Snape felt his stomach sink as he remembered Draco making her teeth grow and his harsh comment afterwards. "I don't need your sympathy," he replied a little softer.

"Damnit Snape, you didn't deserve to be talked to like that! That mother should've shut her kid up somehow and we both know it!" Hermione answered.

"She's not the first kid to say things like that about me; she was just one of the few brave enough to say it to my face."

Hermione hung her head. She'd never really thought that he may know that he was called the "greasy git" or how it might hurt him until now. From the pain that he was trying to hide in his eyes, it hurt a great deal. While Hermione had tried to avoid the name-calling, she had allowed Harry and Ron to engage in it, which wasn't much better. "I'm sorry," she replied.

"For what?" he asked.

"I don't know, that it happened, that you had to go through hell just to do the right thing! For the fact that no one can seem to respect you even after the fact! I'm just sorry because I am!"

"None of it's your fault," he answered.

"No, but I can relate."

Snape gave her a half-smile. "It's over now Hermione."

Hermione nodded and then smiled. "You should've seen the look on that kid's face though when I glared at her. I swear that she shrunk ten inches."

Snape laughed a little at the image. It was a rich sound that intoxicated her. "Hermione, I can't believe that you did that. I never considered you the kind to glare down a child."

She smiled as wide as she could, not caring if it looked stupid. He stopped laughing and gave her a real smile. "I always stand up for my friends."

"So I'm your friend now?" Snape asked.

"You have been since the moment you've agreed to help me, even if you are a stubborn git at times," Hermione answered.

He smirked and crossed his arms in a way that gave Hermione a good look at his knuckles. Hermione gasped. "Severus! What happened to your hands?"

He sighed. "I just hit something."

"Do you have bandages? I need to bandage them up!" she replied.

"Hermione, I swear that I'm fine!" he replied.

She got up and walked to him. "Nonsense! Those need bandages! Tell me where they are!" she demanded.

He smirked. "I'm hungry."

"Severus!" she laughed.

He chuckled a little as she laughed. Then, she somehow lost her footing and crashed into him. He caught her as they stopped laughing. She looked up at him and smiled. She felt a tension come between them, but she was afraid to address it. After all, he was Severus Snape, the man who probably saw her as no more than a tolerable coworker. Well, maybe he saw her as a friend at least, but he probably wouldn't appreciate a Gryffindor know-it-all kissing him. Merlin did she just think that?

She gulped and looked up. His eyes were filled what looked like desire, but she was afraid to find out if it was that or if he was just hungry for the sandwiches. She smiled shyly as he loosened his grip. "The bandages are in the middle drawer to the right of my bed."

She nodded and left to get them.

Merlin, he thought. She couldn't get away from me fast enough. Probably for the best that I didn't kiss her. What would she want with a greasy git like me anyway?

He sighed and waited for her to come back. She came back smiling and holding the bandages as well as some healing ointments and a wet washcloth. "Hold out your hands," she ordered.

He obeyed. She began wiping his hands and applying the ointments. Then, she bandaged them as gently as she could. "The little nursing that you had served you well," he began. "Even Madame Pomfrey wasn't that tender."

She smiled as she finished putting on the final bandage. "Most patients said that I was too rough."

He shook his head. "You were just right."

"Thanks," she answered. She looked up and felt that desire to kiss him again. Deciding to ignore it, she began, "I didn't know what you liked, so I got you chicken and cheese. If you hate it, you can have my roast beef."

"No, that will be adequate," he answered.

Smiling, she led him to the table where the sandwich bag was. She removed the sandwiches and gave him his. He took a bite, finally realizing just how hungry he was.

"Now," she began as he chewed, "I'm thinking that maybe we're tackling this lycanthropy issue all wrong, in the sense of ingredients…"

* * *

Ron did a small victory dance as he entered Hermione's room again. Then, he took off the invisibility cloak and looked around. Crookshanks growled at him a little and then walked away. Ron shrugged. He then set the letter down on the pillow and silently thanked Merlin for George's anti-ward device. He got back under the invisibility cloak and left the school.

In no time, she'd be his again.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thanks again for all the reviews and the alerts, and for reading in general! It really keeps me going! Unfortunately, it's time for everyone's least favorite segment again-When Real Life Attacks! Next weekend (Memorial Day Weekend), I'm going to see my grandparents who live about 8 hours away from me. Unfortunately, they do not have Internet at their house because, well, let's just say that they aren't the handiest people in the world. I'm leaving Friday and I'll be back Monday. **

"**Why is she telling us this now?" you ask. Well, I'm facing a dilemma at the moment. You're all pretty used to me updating daily, which I have no problem with. I've written ahead quite a bit; enough to where I can update three chapters Thursday night if need be to make up for missing Friday Saturday and Sunday. So, I've decided to set up a poll which will be on my profile and should be active now. Basically, the options are this; do you want me to upload three chapters Thursday night or update as I have been normally doing and not upload anything on Thursday? **

**If I update the three chapters, the third one WILL BE a cliffhanger, and you won't get the conclusion until Monday evening (that's just the way they fell). If I update just one, it shouldn't be too bad of a cliffy. Also, there's the issue of editing. If I upload three chapters I can't guarantee that they'll be the best edited things on earth, but if I just do the one, I'll have my usual standards (which may still be low depending on your POV.) Anyway, the polls open until Thursday morning, when I'll announce the results. If there's any trouble with the poll, just contact me. I'll try to fix it. Thanks again for reading!**

"It's getting late," Snape announced.

Hermione frowned. "I really want to keep going."

He frowned. "I know, but I'm getting tired. You probably need some sleep as well."

She sighed. "You're right."

She began cleaning up the area around the cauldron. Then, she put a stasis spell on the potion. "I'll see you tomorrow," she replied.

"Good night," he replied.

He tried to smile, but it came off as more of a playful smirk. Hermione smiled back. "Sweet dreams," she whispered.

She smiled wider and left for her room. As she stepped into the darkness, she cast a lumos spell. She walked up to her room and stepped inside. Crookshanks lifted his head as she entered and meowed. She smiled and replied, "Hello Crooks."

She went over to where he was laying on her bed and began to rub his neck. He purred in response. "Miss me?"

As he stretched out, she noticed the letter on her pillow. She sighed and stopped scratching him. He looked up and glared at her for a moment. "I need to change," she whispered. "It's too hot here."

Hermione pulled her nightgown out of the drawer and went into her bathroom. After a few moments, she reemerged wearing the nightgown, smiled and sat down on her bed. She then opened the letter and began to read it. Tears came to her eyes as she read it. After she finished, she sighed. Crookshanks looked up in confusion. "Ron wrote me another letter," she began.

Already disinterested, Crookshanks put his head down and closed his eyes. Hermione frowned. "I'm so glad that you care," she muttered.

Hermione sighed and got off of the bed. She went over to the desk and reread the letter. Setting it down, she smiled. "Ron's changed," she finally whispered. "Ron's finally started thinking of me."

Then, she frowned a little. Was it really what she wanted though? Her mind flashed back to Severus in the gray nightshirt. He was an enigma to her which both thrilled and terrified her at the same time. On the one hand, he was complex which made him more exciting, but on the other he was so reserved. Besides, no matter how hard they tried to ignore it, she was still the bushy haired know-it-all who had stumbled into his classroom over a decade ago. While it didn't bother her, she had no idea if it ever crossed his mind when he was around her. She assumed not since he didn't say much about it one way or the other, but she imagined that sometimes he did look at her and see a former student.

She shook her head. Why was Severus Snape even a factor? They were friends, not potential lovers. Ron on the other hand was finally acting as though he was a decent human being. No, he was acting like the man of her fantasies! He was finally saying the things that she'd wanted him to say for so many years. Yet, why was she so unsure. Why did part of her not believe that this was happening?

That's how Severus factors into this, she thought. He's planted doubt that it was even him! He never could back it up though! He never did give me any proof, nor did he tell me what was so important over lunch! Well, we'll see if it's Ron or not! I'll just have to have a conversation with Ronald and then we'll see!

She smiled. It had to be Ron; there was just no one else who had ever loved her that much. She reread the letter and smiled wider. If it wasn't him, she'd know soon enough anyway. She then got out a quill and dipped it in the ink container. Then, she got out a parchment and began writing on it.

_Dear Ron,_

_I am sorry for my overreaction the other day at the pub. I did not expect to see you there, and when I did I became inundated with the pain that I'd felt years before when you left. I believe myself to have been cured from my past heartache, but it appears that I was mistaken. I suppose that the first love is always the hardest to get over, and a part of me will always care for you. There's another part though that will always feel the throbbing pain of what you did and how we left each other. No matter how long I live, I will never get the image of you and Lavender in my bed after I spent all day cooking dinner for us. Have you any idea how many nights I wept myself to sleep just thinking about that image? Do you know how hard it was for me to even get out of bed some mornings? Yes, the pain has been somewhat assuaged through time, but an ache will always linger. I suppose that I am telling you this though because you need to know where I stand._

_With that aside, your letters have motivated me to reevaluate where you are in life. From your tone it is obvious that you've changed. You've gone from a self-indulgent immature boy to a solicitous mature man. I am impressed, and I would love to get to know this new person who you have become. If you want, we can meet at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow. It would be lovely to meet up again, if only to talk and reach an amicable end. Still, if you are the person your letters claim that you are, then I suspect that we could once again recapture something akin to what we once had. I hope that you can make it. Owl me if you cannot. I look forward to seeing you again._

She stared at the letter. What should I sign? She asked herself. A dash seems so impersonal, but what else could I put when I can't even discern my own feelings?

She stared at it and finally sighed. She wrote:

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

It was so impersonal, so businesslike, but she didn't care at the moment. She called for her owl, which came right away. She sealed the letter, put it on his leg, and watched it fly off into the night. Then, she stretched and went into her bed, wondering why she still cared what Snape had to say.

* * *

"Severus?" Hermione asked as she sensed some one approach.

Once again she was reading a book, though what it said she couldn't remember. Severus stood over her and shook his head. "I'm not going to whack you with that."

"Well that's good," she replied.

"It didn't work the last time," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He shook his head and began to walk away. "Severus!" she called as she put the book down.

He didn't answer, but kept walking on. She called again, but he still didn't turn around. She tried to run after him, but he'd disappeared into a fog. The she screamed out his name, but there was no answer.

With a jolt, she woke up. The sky was becoming a light blue with streaks of orange towards the bottom. She looked out the window and saw a tall figure dressed in black standing by the lake, staring up at the dawn. The figure's robes were billowing in the gentle breeze, almost as though they were reaching for her. For a moment she considered joining the figure and watching the sunrise with whoever it was, but she was too fatigued. She crawled back into bed and went back to sleep, trying her hardest to forget the haunted look in dream-Severus' eyes or the fact that he was wearing gray.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Thanks again for all the reviews and for reading! It means a lot to me that people are enjoying this! I know that this chapter is a little longer, but I couldn't find a good place to break it up, nor could I find much of a reason to once I reread it. Anyway, hope you like!**

**Remember that the poll is open until Thursday morning! **

**I still don't own.**

"Please go with us!" Neville begged.

"Absolutely not!" Snape snapped. "I refuse to watch you and the Headmistress get plastered and make complete dunderheads of yourselves!"

"Come on Severus, you need to come out and be social," Headmistress McGonagall replied as she walked into the room.

"I've been social all week with Hermione. Isn't that good enough?" Severus asked.

"Speaking of Hermione, where is she?" Headmistress McGonagall asked.

"She went out," Severus growled. "With some dunderhead."

"Oh, now I see what's going on," Professor McGonagall replied.

"What?" Snape asked trying to appear bored with the conversation.

"You're going to sit in here and brood until either Hermione comes back or you get bored and go to sleep," Headmistress McGonagall replied.

"Are you implying that my moods are dependant in that girl's presence?" Snape barked.

"You said it, not me," she replied.

"For your information, I'm actually enjoying the break from Hermione's constant yammering and barrage of questions! She's almost as bad as when she was a student!" Snape retorted.

"Then you'll have no problem going out with us and enjoying a break from all that," she replied.

"I hardly think that hanging out with Gryffindors is an appropriate way to celebrate not being around a particular Gryffindor," Snape replied.

"Please Severus! We'd really like you to come," Neville chimed in.

Snape snarled. "I suppose that neither of you will leave me alone until I comply." Minerva smirked in response. Snape sighed. "I will stay for one hour! Do not expect me to enjoy a second of it though."

"Fine, but it will do you some good to get out and talk to us once in a while," Headmistress McGonagall replied now smiling.

Snape rolled his eyes as they began to leave. He followed them out, wondering every second if they could just turn back and run back to his room. Headmistress McGonagall seemed to sense his thoughts, turned around, and stopped. Neville stopped and looked around as well. "You could at least pretend to tolerate our existence," the Headmistress replied.

"I do tolerate your existence," he snarled. "I just don't appreciate being dragged away from my work."

She nodded and led him and Neville to the appration point. They apparated to the Three Broomsticks and walked inside. When they sat down, Professor Longbottom and Headmistress McGonagall began discussing some Herbology convention. Snape couldn't have been less interested if he tried. Every time he tried to listen in if only to hear something about potions, his mind wandered to Hermione with Ron. She'd told him that she was going out with him that afternoon, and Snape had simply nodded and said nothing, deciding to keep quiet about the true author of the letters. Now, he was beginning to wish that he had said something, if only to keep her away from him.

Rosmerta came over, took their order, and left. Once again, Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Longbottom resumed their conversation, and Snape tuned them out and looked around. His eyes grew when he saw a mass of curled hair on a familiar figure. She turned towards him, and he could see the corners of her caramel eyes. He tried to repress his smile as he saw her. She was biting her lip and looked nervous about something. Snape wanted to go over and talk to her, but restrained himself when he heard Neville say, "Severus!"

"What?" he snapped.

Neville recoiled a little but then continued, "What did you think of the idea of an expanded fungal wing in the terrarium? Would that help you collect potion ingredients easier?"

"Perhaps it would be easier, but I honestly don't mind collecting them on my own," Snape replied.

"Really?" Neville asked almost amazed.

Snape nodded. "It gives me time to think when I'm out there alone."

"Really?" Headmistress McGonagall replied.

He nodded. "Some ingredients grow in some very secluded and exotic places. I enjoy visiting them alone."

"Couldn't that be dangerous?" Neville asked. "I mean, if you're alone and something happens to you…"

"It's no more dangerous than spying on Voldemort," Snape replied.

Neville nodded as Rosmerta brought their drinks. Neveille and the Headmistress resumed their conversation. Snape looked back at Hermione. She appeared to be still nervous. Then, the door opened. Her eyes widened and she smiled. It was serene, almost intoxicating. He gave a half smile until he heard, "Oy 'Mione!"

Snape wanted to scream when he saw Ron enter. Ron's smile was so smug, and his demeanor was cocky. Part of Snape wanted nothing more than to throttle Ron for stealing his letters, but he held that part back. No, he'd wait and see what Ron would do before acting.

"I thought I said that I hated that nickname," Hermione grumbled.

Ron looked down and blushed. "I'm sorry, I meant Hermione. I forgot for a moment," he answered. "I just get so excited when I see you."

He sat across from her. She looked almost confused. "Just excited?" Hermione asked. "Not invigorated? Not overwhelmed as though you've just seen a Greek goddess?"

"Well, I do feel those things too!" Ron answered. "Excited is just the thing that first came to my mind!"

"Oh," she replied appearing disappointed.

Snape smirked. He couldn't hear anything, but by the look on Hermione's face, things were not going well. He took a sip of his Firewhiskey and continued to stare at them, watching the drama unfold in their eyes.

"It's just those letters," she continued oblivious to Snape's presence. "Those letters were so thoughtful, so powerful. I really loved them. They were probably the best thing that you'd ever done for me."

"Well," Ron replied with a smile. "I wrote another one just for the occasion, just because."

"Really?" Hermione exclaimed looking happy.

Snape watched Ron pull out a parchment. He smirked as he opened it. If he had to be dragged to this place, he may as well have some fun. "Excuse me," Snape replied.

The Headmistress and Neville stopped talking. Snape got up and left the table. Headmistress McGonagall and Neville stopped talking and looked up. They watched him walk over to Hermione and Ron's table. "Oh dear," the Headmistress whispered.

"What is he doing?" Neville asked.

"Hopefully not something that's going to get us arrested, or blow up in his face," she whispered.

Snape didn't hear them as he walked over. He saw Rosmerta come over to Hermione's table confused beyond belief. "Ron?" she asked.

"Hello Rosmerta!" he replied.

"Hermione?" she asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"What's going on?" Rosmerta asked. "I thought that last week you two couldn't stand each other! What's going on?"

"Apparently Mr. Weasley has been writing Hermione here letters," Snape drawled as he approached them.

"Severus?" Hermione asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Minerva and Neville dragged me here. I saw you and decided that now would be the perfect time to tell you that there's another article in Potions Monthly I found that may be of use to you," Snape answered.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes glowing in excitement.

Ron rolled his eyes. "'Mione and I are having an important discussion. We would appreciate if you'd bugger off."

"Oh, are you going to drone on about those insipid letters that you've written?" Snape asked with a smirk.

Ron felt the blood drain from his face as well as the color. He couldn't hide his shudder or his shaking. Snape's smirk grew wider as he watched him shift around in his seat. This reaction alone was worth the insufferable outing with Minerva and Neville. "Letters?" Rosmerta asked.

Hermione blushed a little, but Snape didn't notice. He kept his attention on Ron. Ron looked like he was going to pee himself, or maybe he had and had performed a drying spell before anyone could notice. Snape reveled in the image for a second. "Ron's been writing me letters, trying to win me back. They're very beautiful!"

"Really?" Rosmerta asked.

Snape nodded. "She's been reading them to the entire faculty. She even read one to me yesterday."

Ron gulped just loud enough for Snape to hear. Snape smirked as Ron leaned back away from him. "I, I just thought that she would like them," he replied.

"Well, I love them!" Hermione answered. "He was about to read me one right now."

"Really?" Snape asked. "You wrote one all by yourself just for this occasion?"

"I just wanted to come prepared," Ron answered his face turning even whiter.

"Why don't you tell us what's in it?" Snape asked.

"Well, I was just about to read it," Ron began.

"Read it? Don't you have it memorized?" Snape asked in mock horror. "I mean you wrote it all by yourself! Shouldn't you be able to recite it?"

Ron began to sweat as his heart beat faster. He knows, Ron thought. Somehow he knows! Shit! Hermione was reading those letters! Of course he'd recognize his own freaking writing!

"Leave him alone about it Severus," Hermione scolded a little too playfully for Ron's liking. "I'm sure that you don't remember everything that you've written."

From across the room, Neville and Minerva were watching the scene. They could only hear a little of the conversation but what they heard was enough to raise their eyebrows. Snape was smirking as though he'd just taken a million points from Gryffindor, Ron looked as though he was about to have a panic attack, and Hermione seemed to be growing more embarrassed by the second. Rosmerta simply looked confused. "Ron, you don't have to read it if you don't want to," they heard Hermione reply. "Severus is busy throwing a tantrum because he doesn't want to be here. You don't need to listen to him. I'll bet that he couldn't recite the last thing that he's written!"

"Is that a challenge?" Snape replied with a playful gleam in his eye.

"Maybe," Hermione answered with a flirtatious tone to her voice.

"No!" Ron yelled.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at them. "Here's my letter, you greasy git!" Ron exclaimed somewhat softer but still loud enough to cause others to look at him. "Dearest Hermione! Since the moment you returned to my life, I have felt more alive, and yet I long for death! Why you ask? Because I cannot ever hope to keep you! You are like the goddess Aphro-aphra…"

"Aphrodite," Snape replied. "Also, the letter may have more effect if you would calm down. Right now, you're losing the meaning."

"I wouldn't be upset if you would go back in that sewer that you crawled up from up! This is between me and Hermione anyway, not you me and her!" Ron argued.

"Ronald!" Hermione shouted. "Show him some respect! He has a point! I can barely understand you when you get like this!"

Ron sighed. "I'll start over," he replied.

The pub was completely silent now, all the patrons awaiting him to restart. Snape smirked before he suggested, "Just go back to the moment that you wrote it and recapture that emotion."

Hermione glared at him for a moment and then looked back at Ron. Her eyes softened, making Ron feel safer. Ignore Snape, he thought. He's just a greasy git. You have the girl, not him.

Ron decided to restart. This time, his voice was calm and even, but the more Hermione listened, the more uncomfortable she began to feel. The words were so self-deprecating, so emotional, yet Ron didn't seem to be capturing any of that emotion. Perhaps he was just too upset with Severus, but at the same time she sensed that Ron didn't completely understand the words. Still, she had read several poetry books, and no other poem sounded like this letter. Where could he have gotten it from?

She looked up at Snape. He couldn't hide the pain in his eyes, but maybe he could just relate to the words. His eyes seemed distant, almost as though he were reliving every loss in his life. For a moment, she want to rub his arm and tell him that it was okay, but she doubted that he wanted to be touched at the moment, not to mention that Ron would become even more irate if she did so.

"Love Ron," Ron concluded.

Snape returned to reality and replied, "Still inadequate, but somewhat improved."

From across the pub Neville blinked a couple of times and looked at the Headmistress, who looked just as stunned. "Ron, that was beautiful," Hermione replied.

Headmistress McGonagall looked at Neville. There was a flash of mischief was in his eyes before he stood up and asked, "Ron, I like that part about Aphrodite, but I don't know the story. Who was she?"

"Well," Ron began. "She was a Roman goddess of something; I think she was the Roman goddess of cleanliness."

"Excuse me?" Snape asked trying to suppress a laugh.

"Yeah! She rose from the muck because she was cleaning it! She was cleaning my soul to go talk to Hermione!" Ron replied.

Snape rolled his eyes. "I take it that you won't be at the lab tomorrow," he replied. "Since you'll be busy all night with him."

"Are you going to kick me out again?" she asked. "I'd like to come if you don't. I'll make sure that I get enough sleep!"

Snape shook his head. "You may come if you desire and you are properly prepared. I have no qualms with your coming. If you'll excuse me, I need to go now. I have some experiments that can only be run in a few hours."

He took one last look at Hermione. Hermione couldn't decipher the emotions in his eyes, but whatever they were, they were deep. He then walked off, robes billowing behind him.

She sighed and looked at Ron. Ron looked as though he'd just been interrogated by the greatest detective in London, and had barely gotten out alive. "I loved the letter," Hermione whispered as people began to resume their conversations.

"It was rather lovely," Rosmerta admitted.

"I need to go!" Ron replied.

He got up and ran out as fast as he could, leaving Hermione to wonder what had just happened. She looked over at Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Longbottom, who simply sighed and shook their heads.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Thanks again for all the reviews, the alerts, favoriting, reading, etc. It really keeps me going! Anyway, the polls are still open if you haven't voted! Thanks again for everything and I hope you enjoy!**

**I still own nothing. Gosh!**

He was going to get it; there was no doubt about that.

Hermione had glared daggers at him when he'd walked in for breakfast before he'd sat down beside her. When he sat down beside her she'd glared at him again and then proceeded to talk to Professor Longbottom who spent most of the conversation complaining about his headache. Snape noted with amusement that Mc GOnagall spent most of the breakfast sttaring at her food and mumbling about how the lights were too bright.

He looked over in Hermione's direction to say something, but when he opened his mouth she merely began talking louder to Neville. For a moment Severus wondered if she could see behind her, but pushed the idea out of his head. He finally gave up on saying anything to her and ate. Snape wished that the breakfast had been awkward, but it had been more frustrating then anything.

Now, he was sitting in his room staring at the letter he'd just written. He'd already accumulated a new stash of letters since Ron had stolen his older ones, but he didn't know how he felt about it. On the one hand writing these letters was his release, but on the other hand he may simply be supplying Ron with more letters to use against him when Ron ran out of his old ones. Merlin, how did he even get into Snape's office? Frustrated, he took the letter and stuffed it in the drawer. Then, he double charmed and warded it shut. He grunted and tried to look like he was trying to find a potions magazine, or really doing anything other than obsessing over new security measures for his letters.

"What was last night about?" Hermione demanded as she walked in.

She's here, Snape thought.

"I believe," Snape began, "that I was trying to tell you about an article and Weasley butted in. That sounds about right."

"You were snarky, rude, and all around ill-mannered! You were, you were a git!" Hermione yelled.

"So you've just now figured out that I'm a git?" Snape asked. "Took you longer than I expected."

"Merlin Severus! When we're in the lab you're intelligent, helpful, and almost kind! Last night, last night!" she sputtered.

"What about last night?" he asked pretending to be bored.

"You were horrible! How could you just revert back to that horrible man who I haven't seen since I started working here?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Hermione," he began, "I am that horrible man. I simply tolerate you because you've proven that you aren't a dunderhead."

"So that's it?" Hermione yelled louder. "I consider us friends and you consider me merely tolerable?"

"No," Snape replied, his eyes softening. "You are more than simply tolerable."

She stepped back and looked stunned. Snape sighed and braced himself for when she ran out of the door. Instead she asked in voice barely above a whisper, "So you actually like me, as a friend I mean."

He nodded. "It seems that I do, somewhat against my will."

She gave him a playful glare. He smirked and she smiled wider. She then became serious. "Severus, what was the point of humiliating Ron like that?"

"I wasn't trying to humiliate him," Snape answered. "I was simply trying to prove a point."

"What point?" Hermione asked.

"That maybe he's not who you think he is," Snape replied. "Or maybe he's exactly who you thought he was when you ran into my room the other night."

"No, he's changed, I think," Hermione answered.

"Really?" Snape asked.

She nodded. "I think that he has. I mean it was hard to tell last night, but he was probably just nervous because you were attacking him!"

"Hermione, here's one thing that I have never understood," Snape began trying not to sound too emotional, "From what I could tell you and Mr. Weasley were never on the same level. You were so much better than him in almost every aspect that it became laughable that people would even think that you two being together would be romantic. I get why he fell in love with you, but that simply begs the questions of why did you fall in love with Ron?"

She sighed and smiled. "He was fun, and I needed to loosen up I guess. He was really handsome, still is. I don't know. We were good friends and we went through a lot together."

"Potter was there too. Why not him?" Snape asked.

She bit her lip and sighed. "Harry was with Ginny, and I loved him like a brother. It just seemed natural to keep the Golden Trio together. It seemed like destiny. Maybe it is."

"Guess you can't fight destiny," Snape replied. "If it exists anyway."

"Yeah," she replied with a look of regret.

"Anyway, do you want to see the article?" Snape asked.

"It exists?" Hermione asked in genuine shock.

He smirked. "Of course it does, it just wasn't as important as I made it out to be."

"You git," she joked with a large smile on her face.

He smirked as his eyes lit up. He then shifted through one of his many piles until he found a journal. He turned some pages until he found something. He gave it to her. "Read and tell me what you think."

She nodded and began reading. He watched her bite her lip as she concentrated for a few minutes. Her eyes widened and he smirked a little bit when he suspected that he'd reached an article that he'd found particularly idiotic. She raised her head. "He's full of it."

"I agree that he's a bit of a dunderhead, but he makes some good points."

"We'll see about that," Hermione replied.

"I'm sure we will," Snape replied with a small smile.

"Now, I was thinking last night between fantasies of strangling you," Hermione began.

Snape smirked and she smiled in response. "I don't believe that anyone's ever fantasized about me before."

"Trust me," she replied. "I'm not the first to dream about strangling you. I'm jsut the first to admit it to your face."

"Fair enough," he answered, his smirk growing wider.

"Now," she continued. "This author, if that's what you want to call him, thinks..."

* * *

"He knows!" Ron yelled as he burst into George's store.

George looked at the customer he was attending to. "Excuse me a moment," George told the customer. He walked over to Ron and pointed to a small office in the back. They walked to it, and George shut the door when they got inside. "I hope this is important!"

"It is! Snape knows that we stole his letters!" Ron replied.

George's face lit up as though he'd just won an award for the best prank ever played. "What did his face look like?"

"That's just it," Ron replied, "He was completely calm. He didn't look upset, but he kept asking me to recite the letter by memory. He corrected me when he thought that I wasn't putting the right emotions into it, and he even corrected me on that goddess name."

"Ooh, where were you?" George asked.

"At the Three Broomsticks! How was I supposed to know that Severus bloody Snape was going to be there?" Ron yelled. "I was so upset after he left that I ran home! I'll be lucky if Hermione even looks at me again."

"That does sound bad. He never did have a sense of humor," George mused. "Maybe if we charmed his chair or something he'd smile."

"This is serious George! I could lose Hermione again! He's probably in there right now telling her that he wrote the letters, not me! He'll probably take her into his arms and start putting his greasy lips on her until she gets into his bed! She'll love him because he can say pretty words and not me!" Ron yelled.

"If she'd fall for Severus just because he can say pretty words, then maybe it's time to give up," George replied.

"Excuse me?" Ron asked.

"Look, if she's your true love and all this stuff that you've been trying to push on everyone, then nothing Severus can say can change that," George replied.

"That's just it though! She's giving me a chance because of what Snape wrote! If Snape hadn't written those letters, then I wouldn't be anywhere with her! She wouldn't even look at me if I hadn't found that letter! If Snape tells, then I'm back to my lonely existence before her! I won't stand a chance! I can't let her find out!" Ron shouted.

He was panting by the end of his speech. George sighed. "Okay, I can see that you care for the girl. Maybe once she gets reeled back in, she'll see the real you that she used to love and love you again. It's worth a shot anyway."

"Thanks," Ron replied as he took some deep breaths to calm himself down. "This means a lot to me. Hermione and I will name our first son after you!"

George smiled. "Let me be his godfather too and we have a deal."

"Deal!" Ron replied.

"Okay," George answered. "I don't think that Snape is a threat to us."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well," George answered. "If he knew at the Three Broomsticks, he probably knew beforehand."

"Yeah, 'Mione did say something about reading the letters to the staff."

"There! Snape's had plenty of opportunities to expose you, and he hasn't! It sounds like he tried to, but couldn't go through with it for some reason. If he wanted to humiliate you or win Hermione, he would've taken ownership of the letters by now. Snape hasn't though, so I doubt that he's a threat."

"Yeah," Ron answered. "You're right! I have nothing to fear from Snape!"

"Good!" George answered. "Also, I have some more tricks in my bag."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"You have another letter?" George asked.

"Of course!" Ron replied. "I carry one with me just in case I see her."

George took it out. He smirked. "Perfect. This'll keep her focused on you for awhile."

"What about Snape?" Ron asked.

"The next date you have needs to be away from Snape. Where is the one place where Snape would never go?"

"I honestly thought that place was the Three Broomsticks," Ron answered.

"True, but there has to be somewhere else," George answered.

Ron smiled widely. "My flat!"

"Uh no, too forward," George replied.

Ron looked at the ground and then smiled. "The park! The greasy git would never go out there!"

"Good thinking! That'll give me room to set up my equipment!" George replied.

"Equipment?" Ron asked.

George smiled. "As I said, I have some tricks up my sleeve."

* * *

Neville, happy that his headache was now gone, sighed as he opened his package. He smiled as he saw his newest addition to his terrarium, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. While he was trying to focus on the beauty of the plant, his mind went back to the night before. Something seemed weird about the whole situation. Snape and Ron seemed to be doing some weird dance around Hermione, and she just seemed confused. Snape knew something, but for whatever reason he refused to talk.

Neville gave his plant a little water. He needed to put it with the other tropical plants, but he wanted to show it off first. After all, these were extremely hard to come by. Surely showing it around wouldn't hurt it to much.

He got up and looked down at it. Then, what was bugging him hit him like a stampede of unicorns, and everything about last night became clearer.

"He's a half blood!" Neville exclaimed to no one.

He took the plant and ran into the school.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, favoriting, alerting, and just for reading! I'm so glad that people enjoy this! BTW I have finally finished this story. It will be 50 chapters if you include the epilogue. It's a little bittersweet since I do love this story, but I've got another one in the works (if I can ever find time to write it.) Anyway, remember also that this is the last day to vote in the poll. I'll announce the results tomorrow.**

**I still don't own any of this.**

"Twenty rotations clockwise," Hermione muttered to herself as she stirred the cauldron.

Snape was bottling some polyjuice potion as he watched her stir. He admired the profile of her figure as she stirred, her eyes hard with concentration and ambition, yet her skin still appeared so soft. He wanted so badly to go over and touch her, just kiss her on the cheek or something. Knowing his luck though she'd fall into the cauldron and scream at him for making her lose her concentration, or worse, become scared and run out of his life forever. Snape sighed. Hermione looked up and put a stasis spell on her potion. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

He shrugged and looked down at the polyjuice potion. "I was thinking that maybe it was time for lunch."

She gave him a look of concern. "You looked a little pensive for it just being time for lunch."

He smirked. "I was wondering what to eat."

"I hope that they have a nice chicken salad. I'm hungry, but I want something light," she replied. "I don't want to get too sleepy this afternoon."

"Last night getting to you," Snape replied.

She looked down. "Not really. I think that your obsession with being alert is just rubbing off on me."

"There are worse obsessions to have."

She smiled. "I suppose."

He gave her a small smile back. She stepped towards him, unaware of what she was planning to do. Before she could do or say anything though, they heard the door open. They both frowned when they heard some one yell, "Severus! Hermione! I have something to show you!"

Snape covered up the newly made polyjuice. Together, they walked out of the labs into Snape's classroom, both slightly irritated. "What, Neville, is the meaning of disturbing us?" Snape asked.

Neville smiled, though they could tell that he was nervous. Hermione looked and saw the plant. Her eyes widened. "What is that thing?"

Neville beamed and set it down on a front desk. Snape and Hermione approached it and stared at it. "It's a Venus Flytrap," Neville replied.

Snape smirked. "I was hoping that you'd get one! I've needed the Venus Flytrap Teeth for a couple of experiments."

"Where did you get this one?" Hermione asked.

"There's a fairly large wizarding community near Wilmington, North Carolina. They exist because the Venus Flytrap's natural habitat is nearby. It's about an hour or so away. The wizards cultivate them in their natural habitat and sell them around the world. It really works well all things considered."

"Interesting," Hermione replied. "I would've never thought there'd be one around there."

"Most wizards don't," Neville replied. "Except those in Herbology. The wizards in Wilmington are renowned for their research in the Venus Flytrap, among other insectivore plants."

"Fascinating," Hermione replied. "I've seen one of these on TV when I was staying with my parents, but I never thought that I'd see one up close."

Neville looked confused. "It's a muggle device," Snape told him. "It shows moving pictures to put it simply."

"Oh," he replied still confused but trying to hide it.

"Anyway, they really are cool in how they work! Do you have a fly?" she asked.

"I have a slug!" Neville replied. "They really like those."

Neville pulled out a slug from his pocket. Snape watched it inch up one of the stems until it reached a head. It crawled inside and the trap slammed shut. Snape smirked as Hermione's eyes grew big. "That's amazing," she whispered.

Snape admired her look of amazement until Neville continued, "The Venus Flytrap was named after Venus, the Greek goddess of the hearth. Her Roman counterpart was Hera."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"No," Snape snapped.

Hermione looked at him completely stunned. Then, she recovered from it and glared at him. "Severus," she hissed.

"Hermione, the whole story is wrong," he replied.

"Okay, then what is the story?" Hermione asked.

Snape smirked. "Venus was the _Roman _goddess of love, not the hearth. Her Greek counterpart was Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite?" Hermione asked her eyes now huge with interest. "Like the one in Ron's letters?"

Snape nodded. "Aphrodite was the Greek goddess of love."

"Was cupid her father?" Neville asked.

Snape ignored the smirk on Neville's face. "No," Snape answered. "Cupid was Venus' son. Eros, his Greek name, was his Greek counterpart as you put it. Supposedly Eros was the son of Aphrodite and Ares, though there are variations on the myth."

"Interesting," Hermione replied. "Where did the muck come from though?"

Neville almost gasped when he saw Snape give Hermione an affectionate smile. In all the years of knowing Snape, Neville had never seen him smile. They didn't notice him though. They only saw each other in that moment. "Aphrodite was conceived after Cronus uh, castrated Uranus."

She suppressed a laugh. "Go on," she answered.

"The, uh, discarded parts landed in the sea. Out of the foam Aphrodite rose. Some say that she road on a sea shell as she rose. There's a famous picture where she's standing on a seashell rising out of the foam. I always thought that would be quite an image though, watching the most beautiful woman in existence rising from the ocean, seashell or not. I could always picture her looking at me with her light brown eyes, and for one moment at least I'd know that I was safe and loved," Snape answered.

"Wow," Hermione whispered. "That's beautiful Severus."

A smile crept across his face. "My mom used to tell me Greek myths. She was a pureblood, but I guess in an effort to learn about muggle life she'd bought a few books on them. She really enjoyed them."

"That's beautiful," Hermione replied. "I remember a few, but not many."

"Let's just say that I remember them because they were a bright spot on my childhood," he answered. "One of the few."

"That's really interesting," Hermione answered.

"Indeed," Snape replied.

"If you could, could you tell me the one about Hades and Persephone?" she asked. "Ron writes about that a lot and while I remember some of it, I don't remember it all."

"My little know-it-all doesn't remember something?" Snape teased.

She gave a shy but playful smile. "Is my big bad professor willing to teach me?" she asked.

Snape felt himself becoming aroused by the statement, but took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Sure, I can teach you some basic Greek myths."

They began to walk out of the room, side by side. Snape began, "Before one can understand the myth of Hades and Persephone, one must understand that Hades was the god of the underworld. He became this after he drew lots with Zeus and Poseidon for the underworld, heavens, and sea…"

Neville smiled as their voices became softer. He picked up his Venus Flytrap and left the room. He had proven what he'd wanted to prove. There was no doubt in his mind now as to the answer of his question: Severus Snape had written the letters.

Hopefully Hermione could figure that out for herself as well.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thanks again for all the reviews, the alerts, the favorites, and for reading in general! It's great to know that I have everyone's support! **

**Now, for the results of the poll! *Drum roll*. It looks like I will be spending this evening uploading **_**three chapters **_**to make up for the weekend! *Applause.* Thanks to all those who voted. I'll try to have those chapters up as soon as I can, though I have no clue when that will be exactly. Remember though that these three are supposed to make up for the weekend, so you will not see me for a few days. I'll try to come back and update Monday night, depending on how late I get in. **

**Anyway, I based this chapter off my favorite scene in **_**Roxanne**_**, so I used some lines which are very close to the ones in the movie. I don't own **_**Roxanne**_**. I also don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Indiana Jones. On top of all this, I don't own Ke$a or **_**Tic Toc**_**, nor do I own The Eagles or **_**Heartache Tonight**_**. If I owned any of these things, would I really need to take a Geology test today?**

Hermione sat on the park bench waiting for him to show up. The shadows were becoming longer, but the sun was still bright enough to cause her to squint a little. She leaned back against the bench and swung her foot a little, letting her mind wander back to the night before.

Instead of working on the cure for lycanthropy yesterday afternoon, Hermione and Severus had spent most of the afternoon before talking about Greek myths. She'd been captivated by his voice and the passion with which he told the stories. She'd tried to tell herself that this is where her dream came from, but she was beginning to doubt it.

Her dream had begun innocently enough, with her walking around the dungeons calling out for Severus. She'd walked in on him sitting in a chair in a dimly lit nursery, holding a baby who appeared to be about a year old. He was telling the child the story of Cupid and Psyche. The child was trying to keep its dark eyes open, but its eyes were drooping down more with each word. She listened as the child yawned and Severus kept talking, smiling every time he looked down and watched the child struggle to stay awake. Finally, towards the end of the story the child fell asleep in his arms. Snape smiled as he picked up the child and put it in the crib.

Hermione stepped closer to the child. The child had Severus' black hair albeit not as greasy, but the shape of its nose looked exactly like hers. The shape of the smile also somewhat resembled hers. "He's asleep," Snape whispered as he put a blanket over him.

"He's beautiful," Hermione whispered.

Snape smiled. "Only because of you."

She blushed and looked down. Her eyes widened. Her stomach was swollen. She put out her hands and began rubbing it, as if to test if it was real. She then noticed that she had a ring on her finger. It had a large diamond surrounded by smaller emeralds. She looked up and whispered, "Severus?"

He smiled and began kissing her on the lips. He didn't seem bothered by her enlarged figure or even her intrusion on what appeared to be a very personal moment between him and his child. She backed away looked back at the child. The more she looked at him the more she saw herself in him. He truly was beautiful.

"Let's go in another room," Hermione whispered, beginning to feel aroused. "I don't want to wake him."

"Good idea," he replied, his voice husky and dripping with desire.

She had no clue what happened after that. She'd woken up completely startled and embarrassed that she'd dreamed about Severus for the fourth night in a row. While she blamed the discussion on Greek myths, she couldn't deny that the dream had been pleasant. Of course, any dream where Severus didn't hit her with a book was now considered pleasant.

It wasn't the first dream of life with children that she'd had, but it was the first one where she'd felt at ease. When she dreamed of a life with Ron, it had always been loud, chaotic, and frustrating, and he was never around for very long. She remembered one where she'd cried out in frustration while six kids bounced around her, only for Ron to tell her that he was going to a Quidditch game and wouldn't be back for a few hours.

Sighing, she shook her head and sat up. She needed to stop dreaming about Severus. Although Severus may be over Lily, he probably wouldn't be interested in her. After all, she was still just a friend, albeit one of the few that he had. Still if she pushed, he'd only run.

Why am I thinking about pushing? She asked herself. Severus and I are only friends. That's probably as close as anyone will ever get to him. Besides, Ron's changed, and I need to give him another chance. He deserves another chance. We deserve another chance!

Then, just to prove to herself how ridiculous the dream was, she smirked, trying to imagine Severus' face if he found out that she dreamed of them having a child together. It was a look of pure shock mixed with horror, though for some reason the idea of Snape being that thrown struck her as funny.

"Hermione!"

She looked up, putting her thoughts aside. She smiled before frowning. Ron was walking up with chocolates and roses. He was also wearing nice robes and a fedora. For a moment she didn't know whether to laugh or run away.

Ron gave a boyish smile. She looked so pretty in her cream sundress that it almost took his breath away. Still, he didn't like that she was frowning. "Ron?" she finally asked.

"Huh?" she asked as he sat down beside her.

"Why are you wearing that ridiculous hat?" she asked.

Ron paused for a moment. He looked over to the east, but a hill was blocking his view of whatever he was trying to see. Behind the hill was a bush, or so the casual observer thought. In reality, George had set up a work station and charmed the area to make it appear that a bush was there. The work station consisted of some muggle radio equipment, some books on muggle culture and mythology, and a thesaurus.

George heard Hermione's question through some speakers. He pulled a microphone and began, "tell her that you are an explorer, like the muggle movie Indiana Jones. You are exploring for just the right thing to say to her."

Across the hill, Ron heard it through a set of charmed earphones. While they were able to charm the earphones, they could not charm the antenna to become invisible and still have them work properly. Thus they made him wear the least ridiculous hat they could find. "I am an explorer!" Ron began, "like the muggle movie Indiana Jones. I am exploring for just the right thing to say to you."

"Really?" Hermione asked with a look of amusement. "Tell me, is that all that you hope to find?"

"No," Ron answered after a pause. "I also hope to find you. I hope to discover you in the darkest of the woods and show you the light of my love."

She blushed and looked down. "Your handwriting's improved since we've broken up."

"Yes, I've been having some one transcribe my letters for me."

"Who?" Hermione asked now looking up.

"Just, some one," he answered. "The name matters not. What does matter is that the words are completely mine."

"I'm sure they are," Hermione answered, unsure if she believed it. "Still, we'll need more than pretty words if we're going to start where we left off."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked not waiting for George to answer.

"Cooperate you git!" George hissed through the microphone. "You mess up like that and she'll know that something's up!"

"I mean the pain of your infidelity and the lack of appreciation. Ron, why was I not good enough for you?" she asked tears forming in her eyes.

Ron moved closer and looked her in the eyes. "You, my Persephone, were perfect. I was terrified by my own inadequacies. Your intellect is unparalleled, and my immaturity knows no bounds. I was a meteorite in the sky, disintegrating in my own trepidation while you were calm and still as Polaris. I bumbled our chance together, and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"I used to wonder if I'd done anything wrong, if I'd failed you in some way," Hermione replied. "Did I?"

"No," Ron replied after a moment. "The blame is solely on me."

"Thanks, that brings me some peace," she replied.

"Hermione, without you even breathing no longer matters. The beat of my heart becomes nothing more than a noise, a constant nuisance reminding me of my shattered existence. My existence became one monotonous song, with every line more morose than the last," Ron replied.

Hermione was smiling by the end of his speech. "That's beautiful," she replied.

"I love you Hermione, and now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger, but we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger," Ron answered.

"Excuse me!" Hermione yelled as she scooted away.

"I'm sorry Hermione! I have no clue where that came from!" Ron yelled.

Behind the hill, George was pounding on the stereo box. Somehow, it had picked up a muggle radio station, and it had overshadowed his voice. After a few moments of pounding, the radio station was no longer playing. "You git! Now I have to look like some muggle rock star, and uhg! Are you gay?" she yelled.

"No! No!" Ron yelled. "I'm just…"

"You're just getting carried away with yourself so you said stupid things! It happens when you're in the presence of one as beautiful as Hermione Granger."

"I got carried away with myself, lost in the moment, so I said stupid things!" Ron replied. "It happens when I'm in the presence of one as beautiful as you, Hermione."

Hermione stopped screaming and moving away. Her eyes softened. "Your letters, they are so gorgeous. They made me feel like you've always cared."

"I have love," Ron answered. "As I said, my vision was obscured by my own insecurities. No more though! Starting tonight, I promise that I will only focus on you and your exquisiteness. From tonight onward, I shall become a planet orbiting you. My every move will be about making you happy."

Ron leaned in closer. Hermione's eyes lit up in anticipation. "In this heart of mine," Ron began. I need you to know, there's gonna be a heartache tonight! A heartache tonight I know!"

"A what?" Hermione screeched.

George began smacking the radio device until he heard it sputter. Sparks began to fly everywhere until he heard a boom. Smoke began to rise from it. "Oh bullocks," George groaned.

A loud screech sounded through Ron's ears. He screamed and pulled it off as well as the hat. Hermione had her mouth open in shock as Ron threw an invisible device on the ground. He looked up. "Are you done exploring?" Hermione asked.

He looked up at her and smiled awkwardly. "Yeah," he answered. "I've uh found you, so I uh no longer need to explore."

"That's nice," Hermione replied as she blushed, though Ron suspected that this was out of embarrassment.

Ron sat down beside her. They were silent for a moment. "Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked.

"The night is, uh, extemporaneous!" Ron replied pleased that he'd thought of a big word.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked looking irritated.

"It's extemporaneous!" he repeated.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Uh, you're hair is really nice. It's finally not so bushy. It looks great."

"Forget it!" Hermione replied as Ron leaned in to kiss her. She got up and turned around. "I'm going home!"

"Wait!" Ron yelled.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

Ron looked at her. "You really do look sexy," he replied.

She glared at him and stormed off.

Ron sighed. "Hey brother," George began as he walked up from the hill.

"What happened back there?" Ron yelled.

"The machine broke!" George replied. "I tried to fix it, but it's busted."

"Well thanks to you, Hermione may never speak to me again!" Ron yelled.

George sighed. "Good thing Snape wrote a lot of letters."

"I don't even think that Snape's letters can get us out of this," Ron sighed.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Thanks again for all the reviews, the alerts, the favoriting, and reading! The support means so much to me! Anyway, here's the first of the three uploaded chapters, as promised. Oh, and for all those of you who are annoyed by Ron, he shouldn't be making any _personal_ appearances in these chapters. Call it a Memorial Day treat. Also, I've edited these to the best of my ability, but if there are any mistakes, then I apologize in advance. Also, all tempetures are in Celcius. Anyway, thanks again for reading and for the support!**

**I still don't own anything.**

Snape put another letter in the drawer. Then he slammed the drawer shut. He'd written three letters today already, and was already thinking of a fourth. He growled and got up.

This is ridiculous! He thought as he went to his room and got out a bottle of Firewhiskey. She's been gone for two hours, not two weeks. I shouldn't miss her! I should be happy to have that Gryffindor out of my face with all he stupid Gryffindor questions and Gryffindor theories!

He began to drink straight from the bottle and sighed. "I haven't thought of her as a Gryffindor since I've seen her in that towel. I've claimed to, but I haven't," he admitted aloud to himself. "Merlin what am I becoming?"

He heard some one stomping down the stairs. Snape groaned and braced himself to listen to some one shout at him about something that probably wouldn't matter the next day, and whatever that individual was going to yell about was probably something the person was blaming on him, but really had nothing to do with him. He sighed again.

"Severus!"

His heart nearly stopped as he put down the bottle. He walked to his classroom and opened the door. She stormed isnide and yelled. "The nerve of him!"

"Hello Hermione," Snape began trying to hide his growing emotions and arousal. Her sundress fit her curves of her body perfectly, and exposed her pale skin perfectly. She was also in high heels, or was before she tore them off and set them on his desk. "These things are killing me!" she mumbled.

He smirked as he admired the fire of anger in his eyes. If only he could use that fire to spark some sort of passion for him. His arousal became stronger at the thought. He exhaled and tried to hide it. She raised her mouth in a scowl. "I didn't think that you were coming back," Snape replied.

"Change of plans," Hermione muttered.

"What did Weasley do now?" Snape asked.

She looked stunned. "How did you know that it was Ron?"

"You never get this upset over anyone else," Snape answered.

She sighed and her anger reignited. "I've just had the date from hell!"

"That great huh? What did he do, take you to the joke shop?" Snape joked. "Or maybe he took you to a Quidditch game."

"He did that to me once," Hermione sighed with regret.

"Really?" Snape asked.

She nodded. "Our first date we went to a freaking Quidditch game!"

Snape smirked but frowned when he saw the look of hurt on her face. "It's very Weasley."

She sat down on a front desk and gave him a sad smile. "I know."

He sat down on the desk beside her. "So, who won the Quidditch game today?"

"I have no clue because it was worse than a Quidditch game."

"Where was it then?" Snape asked.

She sighed. "At the park."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you liked being in the sun. I remember you used to sit outside and read there."

"I do, though I'll admit that the dungeons have a certain charm to them," she replied.

"You're the only one who believes that," Snape replied.

She smiled. "It's cool in here, which is nice when it's so hot outside. Merlin, didn't he know that it was 30 flipping degrees out there?"

"Apparently Mr. Weasley isn't the next weather man," Snape replied.

She smiled. "No he isn't. Anyway, I like it down here."

"You didn't come here just to tell me that you liked my dungeons, did you?" he asked.

"No," she admitted. "I came about the bad date."

"If you don't want to talk about it you could just go back to complimenting my dungeons," Snape joked.

Hermione chuckled a little but then stopped and looked serious. "No, I really need to talk."

"Then talk," Snape answered, thinking about making a snide comment but stopping when he saw the anger returning to her eyes.

"On minute, ooh! One minute he's the charming guy who wrote those letters, and the next he's saying something about Mick Jagger."

"Mick Jagger?" Snape asked completely stunned.

She nodded. "He said something about Mick Jagger and wanting guys to look like him, I don't know! It was so embarrassing! I wanted to die! Then he reverts back to Casanova, and then he's back to that bumbling inconsiderate fool! It's like he was on some potion that was wearing off." She stopped and looked at Snape. "You haven't given him one, have you?"

"Why I would give Weasley anything is beyond either of us. Besides, I'm a potions master, not a miracle worker."

Hermione suppressed a laugh. "You're awful Severus."

"You've known that since the day we met," he answered with a smirk.

She smiled wider. "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked.

"For helping me feel better. I could barely see before I came down here, but I just talk to you and I feel better," she answered.

"Merlin woman," Snape began. "Please stop thinking of me as a good person. If people start thinking that I am my reputation will be ruined."

"I don't know. You aren't a spy anymore. Maybe you should think about loosening up a little, letting more people end. I mean, Professor Snape is a real git, but Severus is actually really quite nice," Hermione answered.

"You forget, Hermione, that those two entities are one and the same."

"I know, but you act so differently around me. Around me you're a great friend, but around everyone else it's like you do everything to keep them away from you," Hermione answered.

"If you've been through what I've been through, you'd understand," Snape replied. "I don't mean just the spying either."

"Is it about her?" Hermione asked feeling her heart stop.

He shook his head. "It has more to do with other people, like my dad."

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry," she replied.

"Why? You didn't give him the bottle. Did Potter show you those memories?"

"One," she admitted. "I watched him punch you in the cheek."

Snape smirked, though his eyes remained sad. "Good. I was afraid that Dumbledore showed him the bad one."

"What's the bad one?" Hermione asked.

He sighed. "I was four when he first broke my nose. I dragged in dirt. Mom was annoying him or something like that, and I came in. He screamed at me, threw a bottle right over my head, and punched me in the nose. I remember hearing it crack and feeling the blood go down my face. I think, I think of all my beatings that was the worse. That was the one I didn't expect."

"I'm so sorry Severus. That never should've happened to you," she whispered.

"It's over now," he replied.

"Is that why you don't let people get close?" Hermione asked.

He sighed and looked at her. Her eyes were so soft, so caring. Snape wanted to get lost in them and never come out. He wanted to stay in them forever and forget that he'd even had a life away from her and the potions lab. Still, she'd never let him get that lost in them. "He taught me something that day. Love leads to pain," he whispered. "It always has and I suspect that it always will."

"What if love didn't cause pain? What if just once you could love and not feel pain? Would you love then?" Hermione asked not knowing herself where the question came from.

He gave her a wistful smile. "If I thought that it wouldn't hurt, then yes, I would."

She got down from the desk and approached him. She looked up at him. His eyes were so warm and dark. She felt so safe at that moment, and so wanted. She stepped closer until she was almost touching him. He looked at her. "Hermione," he whispered.

"Severus," she whispered back.

They stared at each other for a moment. Snape then looked down and began, "if you aren't busy anymore tonight, would you consider spending some time with me, as friends."

Hermione blinked and then smiled. She turned Severus' face up so she could see him. "I'd love to," she replied. "What were you planning?"

He smirked. "Quidditch."

"Oh Merlin," she moaned.

He chuckled a little. "I actually haven't played Blackjack in years. I used to be quite good at it."

"Blackjack?" she asked.

He nodded. "Have you ever played it?"

"Yes, I used to play with my parents sometimes. I just never could see you playing it."

"Maybe you don't know it all then."

"No," she replied as he got up to get the cards. "I don't. But I'm willing to learn."

He smirked and walked back to his rooms. She sat down at a table and smiled, feeling happy for the first time all night.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Here's the second of the three! **

**Still don't own**

Hermione stretched out and opened her eyes. She had a throbbing headache. She groaned. The room was darker than she remembered it being, but her headache was so great that she couldn't think about that at the moment. She felt the soft blanket against the skin. That sensation broke through her brain as she realized that she didn't own a blanket this soft. Most of hers were made from cotton, but this one was a different material entirely. The little light that was there exposed the edge of the structure that she was on.

Her first coherent thought was, this is not my bed.

Before she could panic, she heard a voice drawl, "Would you like this?"

Hermione squinted and could see Snape's figure through teh dim light. She looked at the vial that he was handing to her and groaned. "Hangover-potion?"

"No, it's more Firewhiskey," Snape replied.

"Shit!" she moaned as she took it. "Severus, please don't mess with me."

He gave it to her. "What, what happened last night?" she whispered.

Snape sighed. "You didn't want to go back to your room, so we played Blackjack and drank some Firewhiskey. Midway through our little get together, you got the idea to take a shot every time you lost."

She groaned. "I vaguely remember that. Why did you let me do that Severus?"

He smiled as she out the vial to her mouth and drank the potion. "You were having fun. I didn't want to ruin it."

She smiled as it went down her throat, though her eyes were still glazed with sleep. "How did I land on your couch then?"

He smirked. "You wanted to make love to me and who was I to refuse?"

"What?" Hermione shrieked.

Snape chuckled as she sat up and held the blanket close to her. She watched him laugh and glared at him. "You git!" she growled.

He continued to laugh. She smiled a little as she watched, reveling in the sound of his joy. He had a nice laugh. She only wished that he'd laugh more. "I'm sorry, I just had to see the look on your face," he replied between laughs.

"You git," she growled. "It's too early."

"It's ten in the morning."

"Crap!" Hermione yelled.

She removed the blanket, exposing her emerald nightgown. She looked at it. "You transfigured my dress?"

"I didn't think that you'd appreciate sleeping in the dress. I can change it back if you want," he replied.

She looked at it. It was a deep, rich emerald, Slytherin in color of course. Yet, it felt so silky and it didn't look half bad on her. "Actually, I think I like it better than the dress." She gave him an evil grin. "I think it would look better in red though."

Snape rolled his eyes. She laughed. He smiled at her. Then, she got serious. "Why am I really in your room?"

"Well," Snape began. "You wanted to go to your room around two in the morning, and you tried putting on those ridiculously high heels. You were a little tipsy and almost fell over. I caught you, and you insisted that you just needed a few minutes to sit. I came back to get you some water and you were asleep on the couch. I transfigured your dress, took off your shoes, and tucked you in. That's how you got on my couch."

She smiled. "Thanks for taking care of me. I hope that I didn't do anything embarrassing."

"No," he answered. "You were quite together considering how tipsy you were."

She smiled and stretched, letting the blanket fall onto the ground. For a moment Snape wished that he could wake up to that sight every morning, but put the idea out of his head. She stepped down. "We missed breakfast, didn't we?"

"Afraid so," Snape answered.

"Crap. I'm sorry that I made you miss it."

Snape shrugged. "I honestly was never a breakfast person. I only ate so that the students would."

"Whatever," Hermione replied as she got up. She then looked around and gave him a timid look. "Could I borrow one of your robes or something? I can't walk around like this."

"Sure," he answered.

He got up and left for a few moments. He then came out with one of his black shirts. "Thanks," she replied as she put it on.

She was driving him crazy in that outfit, not that he'd ever dare show it. "Do you feel well enough to work?" he asked.

She nodded as she smiled. "I feel great now that I've taken that. Besides, I still want to finish what I started yesterday. I really think that I'm onto something!"

He nodded. "Well, then go change and come back down."

"Thanks!" she answered.

She ran out of the room into his classroom and up the stairs. As she was running up the stairs, she collided with a figure. "Headmistress McGonagall!" Hermione began. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you!"

"Yes well," she began as she examined Hermione. "I was about to see what you were doing, and inquire as to why you weren't at breakfast."

"Well," she replied, "I kind of fell asleep in Severus' couch. We were playing Blackjack."

"Blackjack?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. It's a muggle card game. Severus is quite good!"

"Well," the Headmistress replied. "I'm glad to see that you're okay."

"Yes, well if you excuse me, I need to get ready to get working."

Hermione ran up the stairs as Headmistress McGonagall tried to take in what had just happened. She finished going downstairs and looked in. Snape was already fully clothed sitting behind his desk. "Severus?" she asked.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, don't taint one of your innocent Gyrffindors. Well, nothing's happened."

"No," she replied, "something's happening, but you and Hermione are too stubborn to ever admit it."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

Minerva sighed. "Tell her before it's too late. I'm begging you Severus. Tell her how you feel so she can finally know what it truly means to be loved and cared for!"

"I've told her how I've felt! I told her that we're friends and colleagues and we're both happy with that!" Snape argued wishing that it was true.

"Neither of you is happy with that and you both know it! Please Severus! Just tell her. What's the worst she can do?"

"We both know the answer to that," he snapped.

SHe was silent for a moment, but then replied, "Fine! Do it your way, but I'm warning you that if you don't take matters into your own hands now, by the time you decide to it may be too late!"

"Minerva, did you merely come here to harass me about some imaginary problem?"

"No, I wanted to make sure that Hermione was cared for, and she has been," Headmistress McGonagall replied. "With that, I will leave you, but please try to consider what I've said. "

He nodded. She sighed, knowing that's as far as she'd get with him. With a sigh of defeat, she left.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Here's the final one! I hope everyone has a great weekend, and I'll see you all Monday night! **

**Still own nothing.**

The owl paced around her window, waiting for her to come. His master had made it sound like she was going to be around sometime that night, but she hadn't bothered to show up. Then, the owl heard footsteps approaching the door. He heard the turn of a lock and saw her enter. She was laughing about something, but stopped when she saw it.

Hermione sighed and walked over to the window and removed the letter from the owl. "I'll get you a treat," she sighed, the joy gone from her face.

She left for a moment and came back with some bacon. She sat down on her bed and opened it. It said,

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Your smile and your laugh, they are my new oxygen. If I hear your laugh a thousand dementors could be whipping my soul with fire and pouring snake venom into the wounds, but I'd never know. I'd only see you and that glisten in your eyes. Merlin, how could it have taken me so long to realize just how brightly they glittered? It's as though I'm watching the night sky after a storm, and every cloud has gone away, exposing every scintillating star. Your eyes, your eyes are the full moon. They are always bright with something, whether it's a righteous rage or amused laughter or even hushed concentration. I could spend hours looking into your eyes, reveling in every new expression. I would love nothing more than to spend my existence watching those eyes and trying to decipher every expression. I often wonder though if you ever look into mine, if mine ever betray my love for you. I'd imagine not. I have been isolated in my despair for so long that their light has long since faded. I imagine that if you see anything it's a mask of toleration or of disguised amusement. _

_Know though that these expressions are untrue. My love for you runs into my soul, so deep that it has become part of it. My love for you cuts through my heart like the River Styx, separating all the parts of me that are alive from those that died long ago. For the first time, life has come into my soul, which is why I remain silent as to my feelings. Death hurts more when one knows what life was, and the rain is more depressing after one basks in the sun. Still remember my dearest Persephone that though my eyes are dead, my soul becomes more alive with each passing moment I spend in your presence._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione sighed. Again, it was beautiful, but then where did that person who could barely say anything coherent around her come from? She sighed and got out her robes.

Behind her, the owl hooted. She sighed and said, "I'll get you something in a second."

She went into the bathroom and used the toilet before taking a shower. After the shower she fixed her hair and cast a drying spell on herself. She then changed clothes and admired her emerald nightgown one more time before folding it up. I'll probably leave it green, she thought, though I'll never tell Severus that.

She smiled as the memory of the night before slowly returned to her. Everything Snape had said about what happened was correct, and she began to feel embarrassed that she'd gotten so drunk around a colleague. Still, Snape seemed more like a close friend than just a colleague, and she knew that he'd have no reservations about putting her back in her room if she'd gotten too rambunctious or too flirtacious. A smirk came over her face when she thought her the big bad potions professor of her youth tucking her in as though she were a baby. From what she remembered his hands had been very soft and he'd been extremely gentle when helping her to the couch. Before she could go deeper into the memory, she heard the hooting of the owl. She scowled and brushed her teeth.

The owl's just as impatient as Ron, she thought.

Hermione walked back out and sat at her desk. She got out a parchment and stared at it for a few moments. Then, she began to write;

_Dear Ron,_

_Thank you for the letter. I am still upset about last night and need some time to cool off. _

_-Hermione_

She tied it to the owl's leg and watched it fly off. Sighing, she got up and went back to the dungeons, her stomach rumbling a little. Before she could focus too much on her hunger, she saw Headmistress McGonagall go up the stairs with a determined look on her face. Confused, Hermione ran down and burst into the room. "Severus?" she asked.

He smirked. "Yes Hermione."

"What just happened?"

His smirk grew. "The Headmistress is protective of you as ever."

She smirked as well. His gut twisted when he saw how much it resembled his. Maybe they had been spending too much time together. "I'm not exactly a baby anymore. I think I can handle the big bad potions master."

Snape chuckled. "I figured as much."

She smiled, but her eyes were somewhere else. "Ron?" Snape asked.

She nodded. "He wrote me. It was beautiful as always, but it just makes me more confused."

"Maybe you should just forget the drama then," Snape replied.

"But I want to give Ron a chance," she replied. "It was too beautiful not to know that person, and who else could be writing those letters?

Snape sighed. "Then I suppose you'll have to see him eventually."

"I suppose," she sighed.

He lifted his lips in a half smile. He then heard her stomach rumble. She looked down and blushed. Snape chuckled. "Do you want to go out and have brunch before we work?"

"Can we please?" Hermione asked. "I'm so hungry right now."

"Sure," Snape replied. "Maybe we can go to that Italian place that we tried last time."

"Sure, and maybe we can listen to a chorus of children telling me how completely hungover I look right now!"

They both laughed. She followed Snape out to the Apparation point. It was cooler than yesterday, though the heat was still oppressive. "Do you think that it's stupid for me to want to give Ron a chance?" she asked.

Snape stopped and paused for a moment. Finally, he replied, "I'd love to say yes, but I don't believe that you're a complete dunderhead either. In the end, you do what's right."

She smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad that you at least have faith in me."

Snape just shrugged and kept walking. She walked beside him. The Headmistress' words were still ringing in his ears. He looked down at her. She was so confused, so upset.

Don't worry Hermione, he thought. I'm going to end this soon enough. By this time tomorrow, there will be no question in your mind who you belong with.

* * *

**I told you there'd be an evil cliffy! Have fun this weekend!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: I'm back! Thanks for all the support while I was gone, especially for the awesome reviews! They really meant a lot! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**I still don't own, and I still wish that I did. So ist das Leben.**

"I'm going to leave now Severus," Hermione began.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered before putting a stasis spell on the potion. "I feel really good about this one! I really think that we've finally found the answer!"

"Perhaps you're right," Snape answered trying to hide his growing optimism. "Good night Hermione."

"Good night Severus," she replied before leaving.

He waited for her to leave and then grimaced. He went to his desk and opened a drawer. In it was an envelope with the words, **Ron Weasley** on it. He pulled the hair out and stared at it. Unlike most teachers, he tried to pay attention to what was on his floor, especially hair. He'd found Ron's hair on the floor when Ron had brought the flowers. After getting hexed by Minerva for snooping into her stuff, he'd put the hair in an envelope and had kept it just in case some one would need to use it, as he did with most of the hairs he found on the ground. Little did he know at the time that he would have to use it himself, but it didn't matter at the moment. He took it in his hand and went into his lab.

Snape grabbed a vial and cringed as he looked at it. He hated the idea of doing this, but he was running out of options. Every time he considered backing out he remembered the times they'd almost kissed or touching her the night before when he'd tucked her in. Her skin had been so soft, and her perfume had smelled divine. He'd then remembered all the times they'd laughed together or discussed potions. No one else had had the passion for it like she had. She even had him believing that maybe she could cure lycanthropy. There was no way around it; he needed her in his life. Everyday that fact became clearer to him. He couldn't accept watching her fall in love and marry a dunderhead, especially when he was winning her with Snape's own letters.

He looked down. The plan was simple; he'd show her how ridiculous it actually was for Ron to be saying those things, and then when it wore off, he'd expose himself and admit that everything he said was true, and that he wrote the letters. It may be rough for a few moments, but he was confident that Hermione would come around. He looked down at the vial. Well, somewhat confident at least. Even if she'd never love him, she'd at least be away from that dunderhead.

He sighed and put the hair inside the potion. It began to bubble and change colors until it was a bright red. Snape groaned and drank it in one gulped. He nearly gagged it out as the taste of ginger and carrots flooded his mouth. Before he could regurgitate though he felt himself change. He became slightly shorter and felt weird. He looked into the mirror and groaned. He looked just like Weasley, though he still didn't like it. He grunted and left. As uncomfortable as he felt knowing that he looked this way, Hermione was worth it.

Snape walked outside and around to the part of the castle where she was. He saw a light on in what he guessed was his room. Now, he only needed to get her attention. He grabbed a rock and threw it to what he thought was the wall. Unfortunately, he mistook his ability to aim in his new form and hit the window. He cringed as it shattered, but then smirked when he realized that Ron would pay, not him. Headmistress McGonagall came out. "What is the meaning of this?" she shouted.

Shit, Snape thought. "I'm here to see 'Mione," he yelled. Merlin, how does she tolerate that hideous pet name?

"She's two windows down!" the Headmistress yelled.

"Could you get her?" he yelled.

"Why?" the Headmistress asked.

"I need to speak to her!"

"Why don't you come inside and do it?" she asked.

"Because she may not want to talk to me," Severus answered. "But I have to hear her mellifluous voice, even if she's shouting at me! I have to stir a potion now, and I can only do it now in the light of the moon!"

The Headmistress gave him a weird look, but then nodded and smiled in understanding. "Okay, Ronald!" She replied not bothering to hide the sarcasm when she said his alleged name. "I will help you out this once! I just hope that you don't mess it up!"

"I won't," Snape muttered.

Snape walked two windows down and waited. He tapped his foot and felt a humid breeze blowing. It felt great against his skin. Maybe someday he and Hermione would walk the grounds, enjoying the night. As he was enjoying the image, he heard a creak. He watched as Hermione opened the window. She was in the nightgown that he'd transfigured for her, and it was still emerald. His heart skipped a beat. "I told you that I needed time!" Hermione yelled.

He looked up. She looked furious, but that fire of passion was there. He looked up at her. "Hermione," was all that he could get out.

She looked stunned but still furious. "You actually said my name?"

"Hermione," he repeated vowing not to have Ron's intelligence level while he was in Ron's form. "Hermione, what an exotic name. Unique, yet somehow familiar, as though my soul heard it the day that you were born. Almost as though it knew the second that it heard the name Hermione Granger that this woman, you, was the person destined to make me whole."

"I thought that honor belonged to Mick Jagger," Hermione answered dryly.

"Can you blame me for silly utterances? I want to say nothing around you, but instead I babble nonsense just to fill the silence. I abhor the silence! It reminds me that for once I am not in control. I live for power and control. I have had none of it for so long, and when I regained it, I lost it all to my love for you!" Snape answered.

"So that's supposed to make me feel better about yesterday?" Hermione asked.

"Yesterday was just that, yesterday. I say that we focus on today, on this beautiful night. I say that we focus on the stars lighting the sky, the full moon on our skin, illuminating our path. I say that we focus on my courage for even being here rather than the utter terror that you'll turn me away."

"What if I were to shut this window right now?" Hermione asked.

"Then I would come up and knock on your door. I would sleep outside your door just to say what I need to say to you."

"What do you need to say?" Hermione asked her eyes wide with curiosity.

"I am yours, heart, body, mind, and soul. "We have had so many masters over the years, so many circumstances beyond our control. Now though, this night is ours. This time is ours. We are utterly free, constrained only by our own insecurities and unspoken fears."

"I'm not scared," Hermione answered.

"Good," Snape answered. "Because I am more scared than a muggle facing Voldemort, or a prisoner facing a dementor. Oh how I wish I had something more than myself to provide me strength in this moment. At this moment I wish that I was Hades. I wish that I had a carriage pulled by two black Pegasus that could go down into the earth, somewhere where it would be just us for eternity. Somewhere, somewhere where we could be alone, where my fears wouldn't plague me into silly utterances, or worse, complete silence."

"Why do you keep referring to yourself as Hades?" Hermione asked. "You are not dark or brooding like him, and I do not think of death when I think of you."

"Yes, but I can relate to him, and I envy him. There was one moment where he saw Persephone, and he knew that he could no longer live without her. He knew that if he didn't take her then and there, his chance would be gone forever. If I don't tell you how I feel tonight, then I may never have this chance again. I could lose you forever if I don't take this chance, my beloved Persephone," Snape answered.

Hermione blushed. "Why are you so convinced that I'm like her?"

"Because you are a child of the spring. You were born in the last days of summer, but you maintain a light, there is warmth. Where you go, the light goes. I seek out the light, because without it I stumble around, helpless in my own despair, paralyzed by my despondency."

"Are you upset over the way you treated me?" Hermione asked.

"That and so much more, my Persephone," he answered. "I reflect on how I treated you, and I shudder to even think that I was once that person. The person that stands before you, he is repentant yet hopeful. Repentance is easy enough; I've had enough of that to last an eternity. Hope though, hope hurts. Hope can kill. A crushed hope can be a shard lodged in one's heart, taking life with every heart beat, becoming a continuous pain that exists until one mercifully dies.

Hermione, it takes so much strength to over come it. I was almost afraid to. There was so many times just tonight I thought about going home and just going to sleep. I can't do that anymore though. I see you in my dreams, but it hurts all the more when I wake up and you are not there. I can't caress a dream. I can't give my love to a figment of my mind. I became disheartened that I almost couldn't function, until I finally found the courage to take on this moment. Now, now that I'm here, it's like the first time that I rode a broom. I feel the wind against my skin, I feel the exhilaration of the adrenaline rush, but in the back of my mind I know that I could fall."

"I still hate flying," Hermione commented, her face radiating with love and desire.

"We don't need to fly. I don't want you to be distressed or fightened. We can stay here and look each other in the eyes, or whisper how we truly feel. That will be enough like flying for me. That's all the flying that I need."

She smiled wider. "That's so romantic. You really can be a romantic when you want to be."

"I'm only a romantic when I get out of my way and allow myself to love you," he replied.

"Love?" Hermione asked.

"Love," Snape answered somewhat surprised that he'd said that. Then, he smiled. "Yes love. Such a simple, inadequate word, and yet it's the only word that I have. I adore you, I worship you, and yet these seem as inadequate as saying love. I feel so much more, so much that it overwhelms me. Still, I have one wish, Hermione, one wish that only you could fulfill."

"What?" she asked.

"No matter what happens tonight, remember me as the one who loved you beyond all comprehension. Remember me as the one who loved you unconditionally. Remember me as the one who loved you until every fiber of his being ached for you," he answered as he felt himself getting taller.

"I will," Hermione promised.

"Now, I need you to look at me," Snape began as he realized that the potion was wearing off. "Please look into the eyes of the man who loves you."

She looked down and saw Ron standing with a smile, but something was different about him. He was slightly taller and his eyes were growing darker. Before she could analyze the changes though, she heard a crash from her room. Snape's heart fell as he heard it. "Crookshanks!" Hermione yelled.

She ran away from the window and into her room. Snape sighed, but smiled knowing that he'd finally done something.

A twig snapped in the distance, taking Snape out of his lovelorn thoughts. He felt his heart stop beating as a voice called out, "Hermione?"

Not now! Snape thought. For the love of all that is good not now!


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: I know that this is a little early, but I have an optometrist appointment in the morning which means that I won't have time to update. Since I've already skipped three days, I figured that I'd update now. Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews and for reading! It really means a lot to me! I know that this is short, but that's just how it turned out. **

**Another thing, I have promised a happy ending and I intend to keep that, so please refrain from throwing sharp, heavy, or really any objects at me after this is over. Thanks!**

Hermione looked around and saw Crookshanks standing beside a pile of books. "Are you okay?" Hermione cooed.

Crookshanks purred a little as she petted him. She picked up the books and put them away, eager to return to Ron.

Outside, Snape watched as the potion wore off, and he returned to his old self. He wanted to scream and hit himself just to make sure that he wasn't in some awful dream. "Snape?" Ron asked as when he saw Snape.

Ron recoiled when he saw the look of death in Snape's eyes. "Mr. Weasley," he growled. "Why are you trespassing on school property? Did you finally realize that your intelligence was not adequate enough to get you through life so you decided to repeat your schooling?"

"I'm here to see Hermione!" he answered. "I need to apologize to her and make her see how much that I love her!"

"Enough to write your own letters?" he hissed

Before Ron could answer, Hermione called out, "Ron!"

"She's calling for me!" Ron replied somewhat in shock.

Snape walked back in the distance where Hermione couldn't see him but he could still hear them, still praying that this was all a bad dream.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I'm here 'Mione!" he replied.

"Come on! I'll let you in!" Hermione called.

"Okay!" Ron replied as he ran up to her room.

Snape saw the look in her eyes. She was completely in love with him. There was nothing that he could do about it. Yet, hadn't she been in love with him a few moments ago?

He screamed. It was gut-wrenching and raw, but he didn't care who heard him. In the span of two minutes his world had gone from complete to completely obliterated. He went over to a tree and punched it. It hurt his fist. Then, he thought about Hermione looking out the window seeing his behavior. Shamed, he stopped.

He ran inside and downstairs. He ran to his room and punched the wall. He punched it until the scabs from his hand from before were gushing out blood. He kept punching until the pain was too great and tears were forming.

He looked around the room as though he were possessed. He found a bottle of Firewhiskey and began drinking from it. He gulped it down, not caring how drunk he got. He knew that he'd lost control, but that was nothing compared to everything else that he'd lost that night. After a few gulps, he calmly went to his cupboard and saw some shining glasses. He grabbed one and hurled it across the room, reveling in his strength. It shattered when it hit the wall. Snape laughed and threw another one. Soon, he began grabbing dishes and bowls as well as anything that he could get his hands on across the room. When his arms would tire, he'd take a huge gulp of Firewhiskey and resume.

After he finished clearing out his kitchen, he went into his bedroom. By now, he could feel his thinking getting cloudier, and he was starting to get nauseated, but he no longer cared. He took another sip. Upon realizing that the bottle was empty, he threw it against the wall and watched it break. Then, he got out another bottle and opened it. As soon as he could, he began drinking from it. Then with a deranged smile, he began throwing his books all around his quarters. While he had a more extensive library, he'd have to go through his labs to get there. He knew better than to go through his lab in the state he was in. Thus, he began to throw the books that were in his bedroom until he felt the bile rising up his throat. Gripping his bottle tighter, he ran to his bathroom. He set it on the counter and proceeded to vomit into the toilet. He vomited until he began to spasm, but he was too upset to care.

He got up and looked himself in the mirror. His rage boiled up again. "You ugly son of a bitch!" he hollered. "I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Snape picked up the Firewhiskey and took a gulp. "To Hermione!" he shouted. "Who was smart enough not to get involved with a fucking loser like me! May she live long and have many Weasley babies!"

He laughed and stumbled out of his bathroom. Though he tried to make it to his bedroom, he wound up falling onto his couch. He smelled the blanket that Hermione had been using. It still smelled of her perfume. His rage dissipated until he finally felt the pain that he'd been trying so hard to avoid. Red hot tears came to his eyes. "I love you!" he whispered as the tears gushed down his face. "I love you so fucking much Hermione!"

Finally regaining a sense of control, he stumbled to his bedroom and passed out on his bed.

* * *

**I'll start running now.**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, and for not throwing things at me! Hopefully this chapter will leave everyone in a better mood. Thanks again for all the support!**

**If I owned this stuff, I wouldn't be spending all of tonight night writing a paper. Since I am, I don't own.**

Hermione stretched and opened her eyes. She looked around her room, and felt her stomach sink in the realization that she had not dreamed Ron leaving her the night before. After they had finished, he had left in silence. She felt her eyes water up as she thought about the words he'd said outside, and then how he just left her as she begged with him to stay. Then, she sighed. Perhaps he had a Quidditch practice or something like that. Still, nothing seemed like an adequate excuse.

Her mind went back to the night before. His eyes had radiated with love, and his words were so powerful. She'd been so caught up in the moment that she'd almost forgotten to cast a contraceptive charm. Thankfully, she didn't. After going over his words another time, she decided to focus on his words instead of his abandonment. Maybe it was all too overwhelming for him. Maybe he did care but he was still having trouble showing it. Maybe he was thinking about her right now wishing that he'd stayed.

Or maybe some one else had said those things.

She sighed and shook her head. She couldn't think of anyone else who would ever love her that much, or even care about her enough to write about her. She'd always been simply the smart one, the at best average looking one. She had no grace or beauty, certainly not enough to be compared to a Greek goddess. No, Ron was the only one who seemed to be able to look past all of that and love her, or so she thought that he had. Sighing, she pushed her jumbled thoughts aside.

Hermione got out of the bed, exposing her naked sweaty skin to the cooler air. She walked to the bathroom and got into the shower. She felt the cool water go over her, soothing her aching muscles. Once again, she decided to focus on the words he'd said, not his abandonment. That brought a smile to her face. When she got done, she dried herself off with a spell and put on her robes. Before she left though, she saw an owl in the window sill. She smiled and sat down. She took the letter from its leg and unwrapped it. It read:

_Hermione,_

_Harry and I wanted to know if you wanted to have drinks with us tonight. Do you?_

_Love,_

_Ron_

She smiled wider. At first she only believed that Ron had used that fancy handwriting for love letters, but he'd used it again this time. Perhaps this time, that mature person he could be was here to stay. She hoped so anyway.

She wrote back:

_I'd love to._

_-Your Persephone_

She giggled a little and tied the letter to the owl's leg. It was too soon to say love, but she felt as though she was getting close. The owl flew away. Smiling, she got up and went down to the Great Hall.

"You look happy," Neville commented when he saw Hermione enter the Great Hall.

"I just had a nice night," she answered as she reached the table.

"Oh really?" the Headmistress asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Hermione sat down and nodded. Her food appeared in front of her. Then, she looked around. "Where's Severus?" she asked.

"Don't you know?" Headmistress McGonagall asked looking concerned.

"No," Hermione asked. "The last I saw of him he was when I left the lab. He looked somewhat upset, but I figured that he wouldn't appreciate me prying into his business. I thought about going back down to see what was bothering him, but then Ron came."

"Ron?" Neville asked. "What was he doing here?"

Hermione blushed. "He was telling me how he felt. It was very romantic!"

"Oh dear," the Headmistress whispered as the realization of what happened dawned on her.

"What's wrong Minerva?" Hermione asked.

"I," she began and stopped. She examined Hermione, whose joy had completely dissipated and was replaced with fear for Severus. "I just hope that Severus didn't get hurt or anything. I know that around this time of year he usually goes outside to find potions ingredients. I just hope that nothing happened while he was out there."

"He knows how to take care of himself against beasts, right? They rounded up all the rogue Death Eaters, didn't they?" she asked as images of trolls and angry ex-Death Eaters flashed into her mind.

"Supposedly," Minerva replied.

"You never know though," Neville answered. "Polyjuice is easily accessible. It could have fallen into their hands and they could be disguised as some one right now. They may also have sympathizers."

"But Severus can take care of himself, right?" Hermione asked trying to make herself feel better.

"Of course he can," Minerva assured her. "He probably just overslept."

"He's never done that before though," Neville answered.

Hermione's eyes widened as the Headmistress tried to suppress a smirk. "He has to be okay," Hermione whispered. "He just has to."

"He probably is," Minerva answered as Neville took a bite of his breakfast. "I'm sure that there is nothing to worry about. What I'm more interested in is why you're so happy with Ron."

"Oh," Hermione answered. She smiled a little, but it was offset by the concern in her eyes. "Well, Ron came over."

"And?" Neville asked as Hermione took a bite.

Hermione chewed and swallowed. She then smiled, but it still didn't reach her eyes. "He said the sweetest things to me. He called me his Persephone. His voice was so smooth and so gentle. He knew all the right things to say. He told that he loved me beyond comprehension, unconditionally, and so much that it ached. It was the most romantic thing that anyone's ever said to me."

"That doesn't sound like Ron," Neville replied.

"But I saw him say those words," Hermione answered. "I looked him right in the eyes and I knew that it was Ron. He's changed!"

"Are you happy with him?" the Headmistress asked.

"Last night I was," she answered now not even sure of that.

"Well, then I hope that you continue to be happy with him," she answered.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

Hermione looked down and stared at her food. She began shifting it around with her fork. When she'd gotten down to the hall she'd felt fairly hungry. Now she couldn't get the image of Severus lying hurt and alone somewhere out of her head. She put down the fork. "I'm not hungry," she announced.

"Really?" the Headmistress asked.

"Yeah, I just really need to check something," she replied.

"Okay dear," Minerva replied.

Hermione got up and began to leave. "Hermione!" Minerva called.

She turned around. "Yes?" she asked.

"If you see Severus, have him contact us," Minerva replied.

Hermione nodded and replied, "Okay."

She ran out of the Great Hall. "Before school starts I will have to sit down with both of them and explain the importance of eating breakfast and not skipping meals," Minerva mused.

"Yes," Neville replied. "So much for Ron though. She couldn't get out of here fast enough to find Severus."

Minerva sighed. "I hope to Merlin that Severus didn't meet up with Ron out there. The poor dear doesn't deserve to have his heart smashed again."

"No," Neville answered. "I just wish that Hermione could see the truth about the letters."

"What truth?" she asked.

Neville sighed. "Severus wrote the letters that Ron's been sending to Hermione. I don't know how Ron got a hold of them, but Severus wrote them."

"Is there any proof?" she asked.

Neville nodded. "I showed him and Hermione a Venus Flytrap and told them some made-up story about Venus. Severus corrected me and told us about Aphrodite, the goddess of love. Ron thought that she was the goddess of cleanliness though. I thought that Hermione would figure it out after that since she knows the stories, but apparently she hasn't."

"I suspected that it was Severus writing those," she sighed. "The letters sounded just like him. I also suspected that he took some polyjuice to look like Ron last night to expose Ron's trickery."

"So in other words…"

She nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"What should we do?" Neville asked.

"You will do no more, though I'm glad that you told me all this. I will take things from here," Minerva answered before smiling.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews and for the alerts, the favoriting, and the reading! I'm still ecstatic that I have over 200 reviews. I know that happened a couple of days ago, but I wanted to thank everyone for that again! It's nice to know that people enjoy this story! Thanks again!**

**I still don't own anything, and I still wish that I did.**

Hermione's feet led her to the dungeons, almost as though they had a mind of their own. She didn't even know that she could run as fast as she was now, but she was too afraid to feel winded or to slow down. How could she have gone from the ecstasy of the night before to the sheer terror of possibly never seeing Severus again? He just had to be down there. If he wasn't, she didn't know what she would do. She wouldn't even let that thought enter her mind.

She burst through the door and looked around his classroom. He was nowhere to be seen. Then, she ran into his quarters. Her heart sank when she saw the broken glass littered all over the floor. She stepped over it before approaching his bedroom. For a moment she paused, wondering if he'd really want her in there, or if she should ask for help in case he wasn't alone. Her mind was made up when she heard a thud. She burst through the door and felt queasy at the sight.

He was thrashing around on his bed screaming and shouting incoherently. Tears were streaming down his eyes, and she could see that his knuckles were once again bleeding. His books were thrown all across the room, and on the floor appeared to be some shards of a Firewhiskey bottle. Before she could observe much more, she heard a crash as Snape thrashed down on his bed again. "Severus!" she screamed.

He shouted, though not in response to her. "Severus!" she shouted louder.

He made no attempt to wake up. She dove onto his bed and pinned him down. He tried to get up, but before he could throw her off, she yelled again almost directly into his ear. "Severus Tobias Snape wake up!"

"Merlin woman!" he shouted as he stopped thrashing.

He opened his left eye and winced as though he was in pain. "Now you come," he muttered.

"Severus!" she replied, her voice laced with relief. "I didn't know what had happened to you.

Without thinking, she pressed against his chest and gave him a hug. Snape opened his other eye and tried to hide his growing headache. Her hug though was the most soothing thing that he could've felt. He reached up his arms slowly and held her closer to him. "Merlin woman," he whispered afraid to shatter the moment if it was a dream. "I didn't know that you'd be this happy to see me."

Hermione meanwhile was enjoying the feeling of her body against Severus'. They fit together so perfectly. She nestled against him as his arms went around her. While Ron's touch felt like a spark, Severus' felt like an entire power plant. Then, she heard his voice, which brought her back to reality; the reality in which she was falling back in love with Ron and where she and Severus were nothing more than friends.

She got up. Severus released her from his grip and put his arms down. She got off of his bed and stood above him. "What happened?" she whispered. "Severus, what happened to you and your room?"

Snape gulped. Part of him wanted to tell her everything, to admit that he'd been Ron the night before and that he truly did love her. That part of him was small though. As much as he hated to admit it, history had repeated itself. The girl had chosen the Quidditch hero, and there was nothing that he could do about it. Only this time, he was still in her life, something he wouldn't risk losing again. "I got drunk," he answered.

He watched the emotion drain from Hermione's face. "Drunk?" she asked.

Severus winced as the headache became more severe. "Yes. I kept having flashbacks, so I got drunk and trashed my place."

Her face softened for a moment, but then her eyes became inflamed with rage. "You had us all scared for that?"

"What?" Snape asked.

"I was worried sick over you!" Hermione continued, her voice growing louder with every word. Snape flinched with every syllable she spat out, his headache increasing the more conscious that he became. "We didn't see you at breakfast, and then Minerva said that you were outside last night! I thought that you were alone and bleeding to death somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, not in your bed hungover!"

"Could you not shout?" he whispered.

"A little pain would do you good!" Hermione answered lowering her voice somewhat. "You deserve it after scaring me like that!"

"Fine, shout at me. But could you do it after giving me a hangover potion or something?" Snape moaned as he shut his eyes again.

"I shouldn't. I should let you suffer, but Minerva asked me to tell you to contact her when I found you," Hermione answered and then sighed. "Besides, you were kind to me when I was inebriated, so I'm returning the favor. Where is it?"

"In the drawer beside my bed," he groaned.

She went to the drawer and pulled out a vial. "Is this it?" she asked.

He opened his left eye just enough to see and nodded. She handed it to him. He drank it and groaned. Meanwhile, Hermione began to magically put the books back on the shelf. "You're not putting them in the right order," Snape began.

She glared at him. "You should've thought about that before throwing them everywhere. How could you treat your books this way?"

He shrugged. "I was drunk. Besides, those are easily replaceable. My truly valuable books are in my library," Snape answered.

She stopped putting them up and looked at him with wide eyes. "You have a library? Why didn't you mention it sooner?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think that my private rooms were any of your con concern."

"Oh," she answered.

He groaned as his headache began to subside. "If you want, you may see it sometime."

"Really?" she asked not bothering to hide her excitement.

He nodded. "You're the only person I've met that could possibly appreciate it."

"Thank you," she whispered.

After she put all the books on the shelf, she began casting Reparo spells on the broken items. Snape meanwhile got out of his bed and grabbed some clothes from his closet. Then, he went into his bathroom and prepared for his day. When he got out, most of the things in his bedroom and kitchen had been repaired and put away. He went into the living room, where Hermione was still working to put some dishes that he'd thrown in there together. "You didn't need to do all of this," Snape began. "It really is my mess."

"Well, I want to help out," Hermione answered. "Consider it thanks for letting me use your labs." He then saw her eyes fill with concern, "Please Severus, I'm begging you, don't do this again."

"I won't," he answered. "I loathe drinking anyway."

"Then why did you do it?" Hermione asked.

"Because sometimes there's no other way to escape," he answered.

"I can understand," Hermione answered as pain began to seep into her eyes. "When I broke up with Ron, I would sometimes get sloshed just to make the pain go away. Some nights, that's the only thing that kept me from going insane."

He looked both surprised and somewhat hurt, but then nodded, erasing both emotions from his face. "It seems that you can understand."

"Still, please don't do this again."

"I won't involve you if I do," he promised.

She smiled, though he could sense that she would've preferred a promise not to do this again. "Thank you. You know, if you need to talk, I'm around. I don't know how much help I'd be, but I could try."

"I'm not the kind of person who likes deeply emotional conversations, Hermione," he warned.

"I know. I guess I just believe the impossible," she answered.

"No, you don't," he whispered too softly for her to hear.

She kept putting the now repaired dishes away, unaware of his comment. He went into his classroom and sighed. He'd have to contact Minerva, but he did not want to walk up the stairs and answer questions from other professors, not to mention that she'd probably figured out what happened by now. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was her sympathy. Thus, he got out his wand and thought of Hermione. His patronus appeared. He choked up when he saw it.

It was now an otter.

Sighing, he made it disappear and decided to just send an owl with a message up to her.

* * *

"It was fantastic!" Ron began. "It was even better than I remembered!"

"Ron, this really is too much information," George replied as he shook his head.

"Hermione and I are going out with Harry tonight! He invited us this morning when I told him what had happened with me and Hermione! It'll be so great to have the Golden Trio reunited!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's great, but why are you here and not with her?" George asked.

Ron looked at the ground. "Her bed was uncomfortable, and she started asking me to say things."

"What things?" George asked.

"Just words of love and stuff. She wanted me to start whispering all these things. She asked if I loved her and I said that I did. She kept wanting to know how much. She fell asleep when I said a lot. I finally left after watching her sleep for like five minutes. She woke up and wanted me to stay, but I said that I was busy. I left and got a cheeseburger," Ron replied.

"You're just as romantic as always," George replied with a smirk.

Ron glared at him. "Hermione loves me like that though."

"Does she, or does she love the person who's writing those letters?" George asked.

"She loves me, not that greasy Severus Snape. I mean, who would love that snarky SOB?" Ron asked.

"But that's not who she thinks wrote those letters!" George argued.

"You're the one who wanted to do this! You helped me get those letters! Why are you backing out now?" Ron yelled.

"I'm not backing out," George sighed. "I just don't think that you can keep up this romantic façade for much longer."

"You think that I can't be romantic?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, no, at least not like she wants you to be. Look Ron, I don't want you to be hurt when your cover is blown," George replied.

"I won't!" Ron replied. "I just want Hermione with me! I love her!"

George sighed. "I know that you do."

"What, are you in love with Hermione now or something?" Ron asked. "Is that why you're discouraging me away from her?"

"Oh hell no!" George laughed. "She's way too intellectual for me! I wouldn't be able to tolerate her for longer than about an hour, not to mention that I want a woman who will settle down and have a family with me. Hermione won't do that Ron. She wants a career. She may have a couple of kids, but she'll never let them hold her back from her career. She's not going to be a housewife."

"She took care of me though. I'm sure that she wouldn't mind staying home to take care of our children!" Ron replied.

"Whatever you say," George answered.

"You'll see! She loves me! She loves me no matter what!" Ron argued.

"Okay," George answered. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Ron sighed. "I know." Then he smiled. "It's just good to have her in my arms again."

"I'm sure it is," George replied.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and for reading! This week's been chaotic, so they've really helped me feel better. Thanks again!**

**I know it's so weird, I really should own this stuff, but I don't.**

Hermione was beaming when she went into the Three Broomsticks. She saw Harry already sitting at a table smiling from ear to ear. She walked over to the table and sat down across from Harry. "How's it going Hermione?" he asked.

"Fine," she answered still beaming.

"Ron said that you two were together last night," he began.

"Yes!" she answered. Her smile diminished a little. "He said the most romantic things to me, and I decided to give us another chance! It was truly amazing!"

"I don't need details," Harry answered as his smile grew. "I am glad though that you two are happy. It's been a long time coming!"

"I know," Hermione answered trying to hide her uncertainty.

"Did some one mention my name?" Ron asked from across the pub.

Hermione smiled at him. Harry looked closely at her eyes. While she looked excited, there was something missing. She had the sparkle, but it wasn't as noticeable as it used to be. Harry decided not to mention it since she was probably still relearning how to trust Ron, and everything was still new.

Ron came over and they kissed on the lips. It was passionate, but most of the passion seemed to be on Ron's side. Hermione backed off and Ron sat down. "I'm glad you're here Ron! I have some exciting news!" Hermione began.

"Our reunion wasn't exciting enough?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled wider. "Of course it is, but Severus and I think that we've finally found the cure for lycanthropy!"

"That's great!" Harry replied.

"Severus? When did Snape become Severus?" Ron spat as his eyes grew wider.

Hermione looked shocked. "He's been Severus since we've begun working together."

"Why?" Ron barked.

Hermione was taken aback. "He's a colleague."

"It's just weird!" Ron replied. "He used to yell at us and scold us! He was a rotten greasy git, but now he's Mr. Wonderful?"

"Would it kill you to be mature about this?" Hermione asked. "Severus saved our lives more time than we can count! Also, he's been very kind in allowing me to use his labs for an experiment that he didn't believe would even work! You could at least show some gratitude!"

Harry could see rage engulfing Ron's eyes, as well as more than a hint of insecurity. "Could we just forget about Snape?"

"Considering that he's one of my friends and helping me cure lycanthropy, I think not!" Hermione yelled. "Severus has been nothing but good to me since I've returned to Hogwarts, and I'd appreciate it if you'd show him a shred of respect!"

"We will!" Harry promised before Ron could interject. "You have to understand, he's still the greasy git to us!"

Hermione's eyes flared in anger. Merlin, Harry thought, she's more passionate about Snape than she is about Ron.

"He's Severus to me now," she replied in a low voice. "He's the man who saved us more times than we can count, so the least you can do is stop considering him a greasy git."

"'Mione, can we just celebrate being together instead of arguing over Sna-Severus?" Ron asked.

"When did I become 'Mione and not Persephone?" Hermione growled.

"You like that name?" Ron asked.

"It's beautiful and unique," she replied as the anger dissipated and the love returned to her eyes. "You called me that last night outside my window. It made me feel like a woman."

"Okay, uh, Persephone," Ron began looking uncomfortable when he mentioned her name.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Uh, she's some Greek mythological figure," Ron replied.

"She was the wife of Hades, the lord of the underworld," Hermione answered annoyed that Ron didn't know.

"That sounds almost like Snape," Harry muttered to himself.

"Hades kidnapped her and they married. She became his queen, and brought light to the underworld. It's a romantic story," Hermione replied.

"Where did you hear it?" Ron asked.

"I first heard it in a class," Hermione answered. "But I forgot the details so I asked Severus about it."

"There's that bloody name again," Ron muttered.

"Are you jealous?" Hermione snapped.

"A little, only because he spends so much time with you!" Ron replied.

"Well stop! He and I are really good friends, but nothing more!" Hermione replied as if she was trying to convince herself of this fact.

"Why are you so intimidated by Severus Snape of all people?" Harry asked. "I mean, it's not like he's making moves on Hermione or anything."

"I know," Ron answered. "I just really wish that you were living with me and not in the castle!"

Hermione looked taken aback. They were all silent for a moment. Rosmerta came and asked for their orders. They ordered and then sat in silence awhile longer.

"I think that part of our problem was that we moved in with each other too soon," she finally replied. "I became too dependent on you when we were together. The castle feels like home to me. For the first time, I feel like I'm finally doing things for myself. I feel like I'm finally able to stand on my own. I really need to be on my own for awhile."

"Okay then," Ron answered. "I'll still miss you in my arms though!"

"I can visit you on weekends," Hermione offered.

"Weekends?" Ron asked. "Why just weekends?"

"A student may need me during the week, and I don't want them to walk in on you and me being intimate," Hermione answered.

"You probably don't want Snape walking in on us either," Ron mumbled.

"Would you lay off Snape?" Hermione snapped. "He's not a factor in any of this, well, except for helping me work on the lycanthropy cure."

"I know, I don't know. I still don't like him," Ron replied.

"Merlin Ron! I want to celebrate possibly finding a cure for lycanthropy as well as our reunion and all you want to do is argue. Why can't you be that person who was outside declaring his love for me? Why can't you be the person who calls me Persephone? Why can't you be the person who wrote me those letters?" Hermione demanded.

Ron sat in shock as the drinks appeared before them. So that's what happened, Ron thought. Snape seduced her somehow, probably with polyjuice, but before he could reach her, I got to her first. Well, at least I got to her before he could.

"I am that person," Ron lied. "I'll try better to be more mature."

"Thanks," Hermione answered.

"To friendship!" Harry proposed trying to relieve the rising level of awkwardness.

"To friendship!" Hermione and Ron replied, lifting their glasses and completing their toast.

They took a sip and smiled. "I'm just glad to have us all together again," Harry replied.

"Me too," Ron answered.

Hermione just smiled, wondering why she had the urge to run back to the dungeons as fast as she could.

* * *

"Severus!" Headmistress McGonagall called as she entered.

Snape looked up from what he was writing and glared at her. "Yes Minerva?" he asked.

"What are you working on?" she inquired.

"Nothing important," he answered as he put the parchment into a drawer. She watched him ward and lock it, and raised an eyebrow in response.

"More letters to Lucius?" she asked.

"Let's go with that," Snape replied.

Minerva sighed and smiled. "Hermione told me that she thinks that she's found the cure. Is that true?"

"Yes," Snape replied. "I believe that she may have, but we'll have to send it to the Lupin Center in London before we can know for sure. I've already written them. I expect an answer back from them in the morning."

"I see," the Headmistress replied. "Why aren't you celebrating with her instead of sitting here in this dungeon writing letters?"

"She's going out tonight with Potter," Snape replied. "And Weasley."

Minerva noticed the look of pain on his face when he said Weasley's name. She decided not to mention the previous night. "I see. You should consider taking her out again, to celebrate."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "She actually enjoys your company," Minerva continued.

She left before Snape could respond.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Thanks again for reviewing, putting me on alert, favoriting this story, and just reading in general. It's awesome that people actually like this! In other news, I've gotten a lot of requests for a chapter where Ron will finally get what's coming to him. This will happen in roughly eight chapters. I know that's a little long, but I just wanted everyone to know that it's coming. Anyway, thanks again for reading!**

**I still don't own.**

"Hermione," Snape began as she entered the room.

"You said at breakfast that it was urgent," Hermione replied as she took a chair and scooted it across from Snape's desk. "What's so important?"

"Well, I received word late last night from the research facility."

"Oh?" she asked.

"They want to see your potion right away."

"Really?" she asked not bothering to hide her excitement.

Snape nodded. "I know that you should be focusing on preparing for classes. If you wouldn't mind taking a couple of weeks to go to the research facility though, I can owl them and tell them that you can be ready to present your findings as early as tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's so soon!"

"You can wait if you desire," Snape replied.

"Yes, but if I wait too long, it will interfere with classes," she mused.

"I'm sure that Minerva would be more than happy to substitute for you," he answered.

"Yes," she answered. "But I don't want to place that kind of burden on her, especially when she's done so much for me already. Besides, she must already be overburdened with her Headmistress duties."

"On the contrary, you would be placing the burden on me. I am to be named the Deputy Headmaster this year. I would take over Minerva's duties in your absence," Snape replied.

"Really?" she asked in genuine shock.

Snape nodded. "I've unofficially been Deputy Headmaster for years. Minerva wanted to wait for the whole Death Eater manhunt to die down before making it official. Now that it has, my appointment will be made official."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione answered. "You were a good Headmaster, all things considered. I'm sure that you'll be a great Deputy Headmaster!"

"If you say so," Snape answered not knowing whether or not to let himself believe her. "Don't let either of us factor into your decision. We'll both carry on just fine whatever you do. You must make the final decision for yourself. What do you want to do?"

Hermione looked down and thought for a moment. She bit her bottom lip, causing Snape to smile a little. Then, she looked up. "I want to help those with lycanthropy now! The sooner that I can get this tested and maybe patented the sooner that they can be helped! Tell them that I can be there tomorrow!"

"Very well," he replied as he nodded. "I'll make you a Portkey to the facility and you can use it when you're ready."

"Thank you. Not just for this, but for everything! Thank you for all your help on the potion, for letting me use your lab and your equipment and your ingredients. Thank you for letting me borrow your notes and deciphering the code you were writing in, and thank you so much for being my friend, even when it wasn't easy! Thank you!" she replied as tears formed in her eyes.

He smiled. "No, thank you. You've made the summer less monotonous and more, well, interesting. I've found you a quite adequate companion."

She laughed. "Why don't you ever just admit that you like me?"

He smiled. "I believe that I have on several occasions. I simply don't do it all the time because I don't want you to ruin my reputation by telling everyone that I'm capable of friendship."

She smiled. "One day, I'll convince you that showing friendship isn't so bad."

"On that day, Hermione, I shall be dead," he replied.

He gave her a playful smile. They laughed together. Then, Hermione sat up straighter. "I should go and collect my notes and pack my things."

"That you should do," Snape replied.

"Well, I guess I'll see you when I get the Portkey," Hermione replied as she got up.

Snape swallowed. "Hermione?" he asked.

She turned around and smiled. "Yes?" she asked.

"Would you like to have dinner with me? I'm really not keen on the ham they're having tonight, and I wouldn't mind the companionship, simply because I have some ideas on how to improve some other potions. I wouldn't mind bouncing them off somebody," Snape replied.

She smiled. "Sure. I'd love to."

He smiled back. "Come down here at six."

"I will," she promised. "Goodbye until then."

"Goodbye," he replied.

She ran into his lab and retrieved her notebooks. She was muttering to herself about organization and alphabetical vs. chronological order. Snape chuckled in amusement as she left. He loved nothing more than to watch her mind work, especially when she had just gotten hold of an idea.

Then, he looked down at his desk. He saw the letter asking for Hermione to come. He gulped. While he was excited for her that she was going, that didn't change the fact that he'd miss her. Then, he banished those ideas from his head. This was for the best. Besides, he'd see her this evening, which somewhat eased the pain of her looming absence. He picked up a quill and dipped it in some ink. He wrote:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I have spoken to my colleague Hermione Granger, and she will appear before you tomorrow if that is acceptable. _

_-Severus Snape _

_Potions Master_

Snape sighed. He folded the parchment and summoned his owl. Then, he tied it to the owl's leg and sent it off. As he leaned back in his chair he sighed. She's only going to be gone for a few days, he kept telling himself. It's not like she's moving away.

He got out another parchment and began to write. Even if she never saw the letters, he felt better for writing them.

Maybe if I'd shown the first one, he thought, maybe I'd be going with her as her lover. He shook his head. She'd never be his, and somehow, he had to accept that, even if it hurt like hell.

* * *

Hermione sat down and stared down at the parchment. She decided that before she did anything else that she'd write Harry and Ron to tell them the good news. She smiled as she thought of Ron. Though the evening had gotten off to a rough start, Ron had settled down and behaved himself, thanks in large part to Harry's mediation. He'd almost been the person he was in the letters, but there was still a disconnect that bothered her. One of the things that she liked about Severus was that at the very least, he was consistent as far as maturity went. Ron wavered, and it was beginning to annoy her, though not enough to stop her from kissing him goodnight the night before.

Hermione looked down at the parchment and began to write to Ron. As she wrote, her thoughts turned back to Snape sitting in his dungeons alone, brooding, making potions, or both. She wondered for a moment if he'd get lonely. Then, she wondered if she'd be lonely without him.

She looked down at the parchment. She'd suffered writer's block after the first sentence. Annoyed, she crumpled the paper and hexed it to ash. Then, she sighed. She wondered why it was harder to say goodbye to Severus than to Ron.


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, for reading, and the support in general! It really means a lot to me. I know that these next two chapters are kind of short, but when they were one chapter it didn't flow well and I thought that it was confusing. I'll probably post the next chapter tonight since I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning, but please don't be upset if I don't. At the moment I am sicker than a dog. Anyway, enjoy!**

Hermione opened the door and chuckled as she entered. The dinner with Severus had been much less dramatic than the one with Ron, and far more enjoyable. They had talked for hours about potions, the school, and life in general. When they were done, they went to the dungeons to talk some more, where her favorite part occurred. She'd mentioned their Blackjack tournament, and he'd pulled out the cards and asked her for a hand. They had played for hours, laughing and talking the whole time.

It was overall a wonderful evening.

She got changed and finished getting ready for bed. Then, she lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling until sleep overtook her.

* * *

"Mummy! Mummy!"

Hermione looked over at the boy. He looked to be the same boy that she'd seen with Severus earlier, only he seemed now to be a toddler, and a very curious one at that. He was running to meet her. She was sitting on a bench near Hogwarts, enjoying the summer day.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked.

He ran closer to her, holding some daisies, some with the dirty roots dangling from the bottom. "Newille helped me pick these!" he announced proudly.

"Neville," Hermione corrected him.

He rolled his eyes. She chuckled. On her lap, she felt something move. She looked down and saw a little girl of no more than a year old looking up at her. Like the boy she had black hair, but unlike her brother's curly hair, hers was straight and black, though not greasy. Her eyes were dark brown, though not as dark as Severus', and she had inherited Hermione's nose. Hermione began stroking her hair. The girl gave her a playful and shy smile and buried her face into Hermione's robes.

"Mummy! I wanna see the unicorns!" the boy began as he waved the flowers in Hermione's face.

She smiled and took the flowers. Before she could answer the boy's questions though a baritone voice behind her answered, "This is Mummy's birthday, not yours. We're going to do what she wants today."

Hermione smiled as Severus sat beside her on the bench. The boy sighed. "Mummy, do you want to see the unicorns?"

"Maybe we can later," she replied as the girl unburied herself form Hermione's robes and looked up at Snape. The girl gave him a smile, and he gave her one in return.

"Dada," she muttered.

Hermione sighed and let her crawl onto Severus' lap. The boy took the opportunity to sit on Hermione's lap. "Did you like the flowers?" he asked.

"I loved them," she answered.

"Happy birthday," Snape began as he pulled out a velvet box.

She looked at it and smiled. She opened it to reveal a beautiful silver necklace with a green stone in the middle. "It's gorgeous," she gasped. "Thank you so much Severus."

"I'm glad you like it," he answered.

He kissed her on the lips, but broke it off when the boy yelled, "Mummy stop being gross with Daddy!"

Snape looked down at him. "When you're older and you love some one as much as I love your mother, you won't find it so gross."

"Yes I will," he muttered before he got up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione demanded.

"To find more daisies. You two are too gross for me."

"You stay within eyesight," Snape ordered.

"Yes Dad," he answered.

Hermione watched her boy pick the flowers. She felt Severus' arms wrap around her. She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No, thank you," he answered. "I love you."

They kissed again. Before they could deepen the kiss, she awoke.

She looked around. The first rays of light were coming through her window, illuminating her room. She stretched, got out of the bed, and began double checking her bags. In the midst of her preparations, her mind returned to Severus and the dream children. As much as she hated to admit it, she was happier in those dreams than she was in the dreams where she was surrounded by Ron's eight screaming kids. She leaned her head against her bags.

I need to stop dreaming about Severus, she thought. This is getting ridiculous! He'd rather throw himself off the astronomy tower than ever consider having a child, much less having two. He'd really freak out if their mother was a Gryffindor that a year ago he could barely tolerate.

She finished checking her bags and then showered, almost wishing that dream would come true.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Well, here's the next chapter. I'm posting it early because chances are with my appointment tomorrow I won't be able to upload then. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, favoriting, putting me on alert, and reading in general. It really makes my day. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**BTW for anyone who cares, this chapter and the last were originally one chapter. Since I've divided them, the chapter count is now up to 50 chapters plus an epilogue, and Ron will get what's coming to him sometime early next week.**

**I still don't own anything.**

Snape replayed his dream over and over in his head as he sat at his desk staring at the parchment. Hermione had entered his bedroom wearing the nightgown that he'd transfigured for her. She lay down beside him and before he could say anything she'd begun to kiss him. He responded with a low moan, pulling her closer to him and opening his mouth to admit her tongue. When she began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, he pulled back to allow her access.

When the offending garment was removed, she gazed into his eyes. Her own eyes were full of love and desire, yet she was making no move towards him. He looked at her, completely confused. He moved to kiss her, but she backed away. "You have to do something," she whispered.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Come on Severus! You want this as much as I do, but you'll never let it happen!" she answered in a husky voice.

"Hermione, you want Ron," he whispered.

She shook her head. "I only think that because you won't tell me who you really are. Please Severus! Please let us be together! Stop getting in our way! Fight for me!"

"Hermione," he breathed.

The dream had ended there. He shook his head trying to plot a course of action. Each idea wilted upon further inspection. All he could think of was the failed seduction attempt, and the pain that flared until he could barely see straight.

"Severus?"

He looked up. "Minerva," he began. "I didn't hear you come in."

She looked at him and nodded. "You look lost in thought."

"I'm just thinking about a potion," he lied.

Minerva shook her head. "No, when you're thinking about a potion you have a fire in your eyes. Your mind's going a mile a minute and you can't think about anything else. Now, you look like you can't wait to go back to bed."

"I could use a nap," Severus mused out loud.

"I think that you could use Hermione," she answered.

Severus sighed and looked up. His eyes were tired and sad. Minerva smiled in sympathy. "She woke me up to leave," Snape replied. "That's why I'm tired."

"Do you want to be with her?"

He gave her a blank look.

"You know, for two brilliant intellects, you are by far the most stubborn people that I've ever met," the Headmistress continued.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow.

"Merlin Severus, it's so obvious to everyone else that you two are in love with each other, but damned if either of you will ever admit it to anyone else, much less yourselves!" she replied.

Snape grunted. "Please! How could I love a Gryffindor like her? Besides, Hermione loves Ron!"

"Yes, she loves Ron, that's why when you weren't at breakfast a few days ago she took off to find you as quickly as she could. That's why she spends every waking moment here in these dungeons and nowhere else. That's definitely why she looks at you like you're the only wizard in the world who will ever matter. As for how you could love Hermione, I won't even dignify that question with a response!"

"She loves me so much that she slept with Weasley!" Snape snapped.

"We both know that Weasley didn't seduce her! He may have done the deed, but she wanted to sleep with the person who said those words to her," Minerva answered.

"I had to appear as Weasley before I could reveal the true source of those words. She had been led to believe a lie."

"Merlin Severus!" Minerva exclaimed in frustration. "You've never tried to tell her how you felt as yourself! You sit around and hope that she figures it out!"

"Well then what do you suggest that I do?" Snape retorted.

She smirked. "You're the Head of Slytherin. Shouldn't I be asking you what to do in a situation such as this?"

Before he could answer, Minerva left. He grunted and glared at the wall until the germ of an idea took shape. He opened the drawer containing his letters, pulled one out and smirked.

Though he didn't read the papers, he knew from listening to the students that professional Quidditch recruiting began around this time of the year. Knowing Ron, his full attention would be on that, not on sending Hermione letters. Even if he did bother to send one of Snape's letters, there's no way that it would cross his mind to send more than one a day. Besides, no one ever claimed that he had to sign Ron's name on any of them. Snape's smirk grew.

"So Ron," Snape muttered to himself. "You want to use my letters? Fine, we can use my letters."


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: I'm finally back, and starting to feel a little better. Thanks for the reviews, for reading, and for the support in general! Hope you enjoy!**

**Despite my best efforts and fondest wishes, I still don't own.**

Hermione groaned as she crashed onto the bed in her hotel room. Ever since she'd arrived at the Lupin Center all she'd done was answer questions and give interviews, mostly with the Daily Prophet. Tomorrow she was slated to give a presentation on her potion as well as witness the initial testing. The head of the center had explained the process to her, but by that time her brain was so fried from the day's activities she had simply nodded and gone along with it. She hoped that they would explain again what she was to do. Maybe she would write Snape and ask him if there were any procedures that she should know about.

Before she could put her thoughts on paper, she heard the hoot of an owl. She looked out the window and smiled. Then she dragged herself off the bed, retrieved the letter from the owl, fed it a treat, and began to read.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Why is the room so frigid when you leave? You may not notice any change when you leave my presence, but when you leave I feel as though it is the night after New Years Day. All the Christmas decorations are gone, and all that's left is the blackest night with a few stars who dare to breech the darkness, and perhaps the dull moon. I've often looked out on such a night and wondered if anyone else felt as alone as I did. Maybe others felt the darkness bearing down on their very existence, or maybe I have simply become so embittered that I look for the cold instead of the warmth. Even on the brightest summer day, I await the night, knowing that even the most oppressive warmth can't last forever. Night no longer offers me comfort though._

_I watched you slumber the other night. Your hair covered your eyes. I tried several times to coax it to a better position, but the offending lock continued to slide back. I finally convinced it to stay behind your ear. You stirred, but then you settled yourself, as though it had never happened. I couldn't believe that anyone could trust me so much as to allow me to touch them. That's when I realized that for the first time I had touched skin as warm as the summer's sun, and I hadn't been burned. Neither of us had become engulfed by fear or pain. Maybe you felt the magnitude of the moment in your dreams, or perhaps you were somewhere away from me. Either way, I felt it. Of all the memories dear to me, that will forever be enshrined as one of the happiest moments of my life._

_Do me a favor, my beloved Persephone: meet me in your dreams. Even if we cannot be together in reality, in our fantasies we can be united, even if only for one night. I can already promise you that I will see you. I am always with you in my mind. Though I tell the world that my mind is somewhere else, my mind has always followed my heart, and my heart has always been with you. Sweet dreams my beloved Hermione. I promise to see you there._

_Love,_

_Your Hades_

Hermione gasped as tears came to her eyes. In just a few sentences, Ron had managed to take her from feeling overwhelmed to feeling loved and rejuvenated. She let the tears fall as she held the letter close. Before she could respond, she saw another owl swoop to the window sill. She smiled and gave it a treat. Then, she took the letter from its leg and began to read.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope this letter finds you sound and refreshed wherever you are. I tried to wait to write you again, but my emotions concerning your departure were simply too much to endure. I swear that my room is becoming so cold that my ink is turning to ice, and my heart is beating slower until I can no longer feel it in my chest. I tell myself that it is only for a while; that you will return soon. I tell myself that I am stronger than this, but my heart is in complete rebellion against my mind. Food doesn't taste the same without your making some sort of comment on it, flowers don't smell the same without your expressing how they make you feel, and my smile is gone. Yes, I, the man who swore that he'd never smile again am now smiling because of you. What's even more fearful is that I've come to treasure my smile. Whatever shall become of me I don't know. What I do know is that you have ruined me, witch, and that I do not wish to be restored, at least not if being restored means that I will no longer love you. As tiresome as missing you has become, the joy I shall feel at your return will be nothing like I have ever experienced. In that spirit, I leave you for now to ponder my emotions. Still, do not fret over them. I am not completely helpless. No, I am simply a man in love who misses his adored lover and wishes to express those emotions on paper._

_Love,_

_Your Hades_

"They're beautiful," Hermione whispered to herself.

She got out a quill, and began to write:

_Dearest Ron,_

_Your letters have restored me. I was lethargic and frustrated, but now I am revitalized. Hearing from you is like awakening to a shimmering rainbow after a week of rain. Words fail to express the depth of gratitude that I feel towards you for these letters._

_While I am refreshed, it seems that you are disheartened. Know that I promise to see you in my dreams. A night does not go by where I do not wish to feel your arms around me, caressing my hair from my face. I wish that I could remember that moment, for I'm sure that it would have been as divine for me as it was for you. In my heart though, I'm sure that I knew that you were near. Just knowing that you are close is enough to placate my anxiety. I cannot wait to return to you. Missing you has also taken a toll on me. If it becomes too much, simply remember that your beloved Persephone loves you. Yes love! Ron, after reading these letters, you have faults, but I believe that we can work through them! I believe that you can be the man I've been longing for! Until I return my darling, take heart and see me in your dreams!_

_Love,_

_Hermione, your Persephone_

She tied the letter to one of the owls, but made the other stay. Then, she got out a parchment and wrote:

_Dear Severus,_

_I simply wanted you to know that I am safely here and that I am to present at 10:00 AM tomorrow. I know that you cannot make it, but if you would think of me it would be greatly appreciated. I am rather nervous, and I wish that you were here encouraging me. Well, maybe your idea of encouragement is simply not calling me a dunderhead, but there's a look that you give me that tells me that you have faith in me. You will probably gouge your eyes out now that I have told you that, but know that I appreciate it. Maybe that means nothing to you, but it means the world to me._

_I am rambling. You are probably laughing at me now, which makes me smile because most people don't know that you can laugh. Anyway, are there any special procedures that I should know about? I don't want to mess anything up, and I'm nervous enough as it is. Thanks!_

_Your friend always,_

_Hermione _


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Thanks again for all the reviews, the alerts, favoriting, and reading in general. It really makes my day! Also, I know that this chapter is a little long, but I didn't really want to divide it. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I don't own any of it.**

Ron sat at the Three Broomsticks sipping on a Butterbeer. He missed Hermione and debated on sending her a letter, but had decided against it because she would probably be too busy to read it. Besides, he needed to focus on practicing for the Cannons. Seducing Hermione could come later.

Ron frowned when he thought of Hermione. It was becoming obvious that she wanted him to act like the person she believed was writing the letters. Merlin! Just because they had big words and images that Ron couldn't understand didn't mean that the person who wrote them had to be that special. Snape couldn't possibly hold a candle to him. Also, what was the deal with defending Snape every time some one so much as looked at him cross-eyed? It was almost like there was something to be liked in the guy. He sighed. When this was all over, he was going to take Hermione on tour with him so that they could be rid of the greasy git once and for all. He was going to run out of letters soon anyway. Once Hermione was away from Snape, Ron was sure that she would realize just why she'd fallen for Ron in the first place, not to mention the fact that Snape would no longer be able to expose him.

"Ron?"

Ron looked up from his thoughts. He smiled when he saw the woman in front of him. "Hey Pavati! Long time no see!"

"Yeah, well I left Britain for the States after the war to attend a Divination school in New York. I just got back a few weeks ago," she answered.

"Oh? What brought you back?" Ron asked.

"I missed my sister and Lavender. New York was great, but my real home is here," she answered.

"That makes sense," Ron answered. "Come on! You can sit down with me! I'd love to catch up!"

She smiled and sat down across from him. Her face became serious. "I heard about you and Lavender and Hermione."

"Yeah," Ron replied as he blushed. "That was a bit of a mess."

"Lavender always felt guilty about it. Why did you lie to her about breaking up with Hermione?" she asked.

"Because Hermione deserved better than me. That and I still had a thing for Lavender."

"I see," Pavati answered.

"Look! It was a mistake! I'm sorry that I embarrassed Lavender. How is she anyway?" Ron asked.

Pavati smiled. "She's marrying a seer in France. That's another reason that I came back. We're going dress shopping next week!"

"That's great! I'm glad that Lavender's happy."

"Me too. She deserves it," Pavati answered.

Ron smiled. "What about you? Are you with anyone?"

She shook her head. "No, though I'm always looking."

Ron smirked. "I hated being single."

She lowered her head. "Yeah, I heard from Neville that you were back with Hermione. I suppose I really shouldn't be talking with you like this if that's the case."

"Hey! We're just talking!" Ron answered. "'Mione is at some conference. Besides, she talks to that greasy git Snape all the time. We can still talk."

"Snape?" Pavati asked and then her eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, I remember! She's the new Transfiguration professor!"

"Yep," Ron answered somewhat unenthused. "She's also found the cure for lycanthropy!"

"Wow! That's impressive! I wonder how Snape feels about being outdone," she asked.

"Better than he should," Ron grumbled.

Pavati shrugged. "Maybe he gives himself credit because he taught her potions."

"Maybe," Ron replied.

"How did you convince Hermione to take you back anyway?" she asked.

"Let's just say that I have a way with words," Ron answered.

"Really?" Pavati replied as she batted her eyes.

"Yeah," Ron answered with a goofy grin. "I sent her some letters and she took me back!"

"Wow. I wish that I could find a guy that romantic," she replied.

"Maybe someday you will," Ron replied. "In the meantime, stay and have a drink with me! It's been far too long!"

"Only if you agree to play Five Card Draw with me," she replied.

"What's that?" Ron asked as she got out some cards.

"It's a muggle game that I learned in New York. I was quite the shark back there," she answered.

"Shark?" he asked.

She sighed. "It's a muggle term that the wizards there picked up. A shark is just some one who is good at cards. Anyway, the game is played like this, I deal out five cards. You try to get a good hand."

She dealt the cards. Ron looked at his hand, and then back at her. "Is this a good hand?" he asked.

He showed her the cards. All of them were spades. "Merlin! That's a royal flush! That's the best hand that you can have!"

"Then I win!" Ron replied with a huge smile.

"Yep," Pavati replied. "Pretty much. I can't match it with this hand."

"Cool!" Ron answered. "This is fun! What other good hands can you get?"

"Well, there's a flush, which is just all cards of one color," Pavati began as she took the cards and shuffled them. "Then there's a straight…"

* * *

Snape smiled as he finished reading Hermione's letters, all the while patting himself on the back for putting a spell on the owls to make them come back to him instead of going to Ron. Obviously, she hadn't caught onto the ruse, which suited him just fine. He wanted to expose Ron, not himself. Everything was going according to plan.

Still, it bothered him that she had declared her love to Ron. Part of him wanted to believe that she really loved him and not Ron, but the more cynical part of him wasn't so sure. He then pulled out the letter directly addressed to him. There was something friendly and playful, almost affectionate about it. Still, she considered herself a friend. Was that so bad though? At least she hadn't kicked him out of her life like Lily had.

He went back over to his desk and sighed. Since he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, he decided to write one more goodnight letter. The owls would hate him, but he didn't care. They were being well fed at least.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Tonight I am looking at the moon and wondering if she is smiling down upon you with the same bright light that creeps into my room and onto my bed. Before now I had never really enjoyed full moon nights, simply because I have preferred the darkness of the underworld to a light of any kind, but now I have a curious image in my head. I picture that soft moonlight against your skin, making it glisten as though you were a quiet field of new fallen snow. I can almost see your brown eyes illuminated by the light, absorbing it and yet making it brighter. This is a light that I can handle, the light that soothes my senses and gives me hope for the new day, the light that will never pierce my eyes or scorch my skin._

_As I gaze upon the moon, I wish that I could spell myself into a deep sleep until your return. Then, my goddess Selene, I would awaken to the sight of you standing in your robes, radiant from the light that you bear, your skin still as pale as Persephone's. You would smile, and my pining would be assuaged. I would rejoice at your sight, though not aloud. Words fail me when I am in your presence. I only hope that my body can display a fraction of the ecstasy I feel when I am around you. Until I see you again, dream of me. I know that I shall be with you!_

_Love,_

_Your Hades_

Snape sighed when he signed the letter and tied it to the owl. It flew off into the night. He read a Potion's Journal for about an hour just to keep up the illusion of time between he letters. Then, he went to his desk and wrote.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am pleased and relieved to know that you have arrived safely. I don't know what Minerva would do if she had to find a new Transfiguration professor this close to the beginning of a new school year. Yes, I smile as I write this. I hope that this image will serve as encouragement for you. I do not know of the encouraging look that I give you, yet I find it amusing that you think that I would gouge my eyes out over it. No, I would rather simply identify the look and stop giving it so that I could retain the use of my eyes. Yes, Hermione, I am still smiling, though I imagine that you find it cruel that I would tease you when you are so distressed. Let this be further encouragement; if I truly believed that you had a reason to fear I would be there making the presentation myself, or simply giving you dry facts. I would not tease you though. _

_As for special procedures, I will admit that I was overwhelmed at my first potions conference. There is no special procedure that I can think of other than explaining it and supervising the test run. I will admit that watching them test it is the hardest part. I got through by scowling, but I suspect that you would not find this solution acceptable. Thus, I suggest just being pleasant and relaxing. Also, get some sleep. Try to think of something pleasant, like my laughter or finally winning at Blackjack. Scratch that first idea; I'm not a pleasant thought, and any argument on your part would be met with fierce denial. I'd say think about Weasley, but that would give me nightmares. I suppose that you'll think of something. Anyway, I must go to bed. I promise to think of you during your presentation. Good luck._

_Your friend,_

_Severus Snape_

_Potions Master_

He folded the letter and tied it to the owl's leg. He sighed as he watched it fly off. "PS," he whispered. "I love you."

* * *

In the middle of the night Hermione was awoken by a dream in which she forgot her notes as well as the recipe for her potion. She heard a soft tapping and looked up. Smiling, she let the two owls in. She read Ron's letter first and sighed. Then she read Snape's. She laughed at the image of Snape's smiling as well as his unwillingness to admit that he was capable of caring. After reading his letter, she gave the owls some treats and went back to bed. For a moment she thought that the handwriting looked similar, but then she shook her head. It was late at night, and she was tired enough not to want to investigate it further. Besides, Ron's transcriber may simply have similar handwriting to Severus'.

She stared at the ceiling and tried to think of happy things. The first thought that came to her mind was the children that she kept dreaming about. She could almost see them as she shut her eyes. The boy was cunning and energetic while the girl was now a shy toddler who nevertheless seemed intent on following in her brother's footsteps. She imagined them petting Hagrid's unicorn.

"Can I please ride it?" the boy asked.

She looked up at Hagrid. He smiled. "It's okay! I'll watch 'em. He won' crack his skull open. 'Sides, this one's gentle."

"Okay," she replied still unsure.

The boy was beaming as Hagrid lifted him up and put him on the unicorn. "Mummy! Daddy! Look at me!" he shouted.

"Don't shout," Snape began as his eyes sparkled with pride. "You'll scare it."

Hermione glanced over at her daughter who was watching with fascination. Then looking down, Hermione realized that her stomach was bulging again. She sighed. "Do you want to ride the unicorn?" she asked her daughter.

"Maybe," the girl answered.

"Aw come on!" Hagrid replied. "'Ere's room for you 'n your brother on this one!"

She grinned and walked over to him. Hagrid put her on the unicorn. Hermione watched as he cast a spell to keep them in place. "Be careful!" she called.

"Mum!" the boy replied. "Don't be so worried."

Severus laughed. "And they thought that I was overprotective."

She watched them trot along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She sighed as she rubbed her stomach. "They're growing up too fast."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips after he whispered, "I'm sure they think they can't grow up fast enough."

"Ew! Mummy and Daddy are kissing again!" the boy yelled.

"Yuck," the girl shouted as Severus and he pulled away fro each other.

"Kids! If you can't stop shouting then I'm taking you off of that unicorn!" Snape ordered.

"They're fine. This one's mellow," Hagrid replied. "He's used to the shouting."

Severus shook his head. Hermione laughed, amused to see him so protective of their children. She placed her head on his shoulder, but before she could do or say anything, she heard a piercing buzz.

So much for dreaming about Ron, she thought as she shut off her alarm.

Then, she smiled. For the first time since she'd arrived, she was relaxed, confident, and ready to present. With that in mind, she got out of bed and took a shower, thanking Snape for the suggestion and wondering if she should write him back and argue that he was a quite pleasant thought indeed.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Thanks again for all the support! It feels great to know that people are enjoying this story. You'll either really like me or really hate me after this chapter. Anyway, thanks again for the support!**

**Still can't get the rights to this stuff, thus I still don't own.**

Snape never realized how much time he spent in his dungeons until Hermione left. Since she'd been gone, he'd spent most of his time in his labs brewing potions or at his desk writing letters. While he admitted that he was being more productive without the distraction of having Hermione nearby, he also admitted that he was lonely. Even though writing the letters soothed some of the ache in his soul, he wouldn't be satisfied until he saw her again. If he had to spend another day cooped up in his lab when his mind was with Hermione, he was going to scream.

As he began bottling a blood-replenishing potion he'd been brewing, he heard a soft knock from outside his labs. He sighed and finished filling the bottle in his hands. "I'll be there momentarily!" he yelled.

After he stored the bottle, he left his lab and scanned the classroom. No one was there. He shrugged and cursed under his breath. Then, he heard the sound again. He opened the door to the hallway, where he was met with a forlorn figure.

Hermione looked up at him, her cheeks moist with past-shed tears and her face, crimson. "What happened?" Snape asked as he gestured for her to enter. They walked to the middle of the classroom. "It sounded like things were going well."

She flung her arms around his waist and released all her pent-up emotions, her tears staining his black robes. He put his arms around her, his discomfort at seeing her cry alleviated by the fact that he was thrilled to be in her company again. "It failed," she finally hiccupped.

"What?" he asked.

"It only worked for one night! I wanted a permanent cure, but the test subjects transformed back at midnight last night!" she cried.

"Wait," Snape replied as he looked down at her. "You kept them from transforming for one night, no, a night and a half, and you call yourself a failure?"

"I wanted a permanent cure!" she sobbed as she looked up at him. "I thought that I could do it, but you were right! It's impossible!"

"Merlin woman," he replied, his voice gentle and somewhat soft. "Don't you get it? You succeeded! You proved everyone wrong!"

"How? Those subjects trusted me to cure them, and instead I gave them false hope!" she cried as he began to massage her back in an effort to soothe her.

"Hermione, when I agreed to help you, I didn't think that you'd be able to prevent a transformation for even one minute. Maybe you didn't find a permanent cure, but you prevented them from transforming for one night! That's the closest thing we've ever had to a cure!" Snape replied.

"True," Hermione answered sniffling.

"As for the potion, we can work on it. Maybe it just needs a touch more of one of the ingredients, or maybe something to release it more slowly into the system. Sometimes the order of the ingredients makes a difference," Snape replied.

"Okay," she sniffed as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"Hermione, you did what potions masters for millennia thought was impossible. Don't beat yourself up because you didn't completely cure lycanthropy. You've come the closest that anyone has. You should take pride in that," Snape replied.

She gave him a small smile as he stopped massaging her back. "Thanks Severus. I just felt so awful watching them transform."

"I know," he answered. "How did everything else go?"

"Well," she began as she released him and backed away a little. "You know how the presentation went, and it was in large part thanks to you."

"Really?" he drawled.

"Yes," she answered. "I took your advice and thought of nice things before going to bed. I also appreciated the letter. I laughed a couple of times."

"You're going to ruin me yet," Snape replied. "You're going to start telling people that I have a heart and then I'll be done forever."

She laughed. Snape smiled for the first time in days. Just hearing her voice and laugh was enough to make up for the ache that her absence had caused. "You'll ruin me if anyone actually found out why I have one of your shirts in my room."

He smirked. "You haven't given that back have you?"

She shook her head. "I've been too busy. I can give it back if you need it back now."

"Whatever. I have others," he answered as he smiled at the memory of her wearing it.

"Well, I should probably give it back anyway."

Snape shrugged. "Again, you act as though I care. I have others. Keep it. It may serve you well in the winter when it gets colder."

Hermione smirked. "I know what I'll do! I'll transfigure it into a red shirt."

"Excuse me?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! It'd look great in Gryffindor red!" Hermione exclaimed.

"For your sake witch you'd better be joking!" Snape playfully growled.

"We could redo your entire wardrobe," she continued. "You need other colors besides black! We could make it all red and gold!"

He gave her a playful glare. She laughed. He chuckled with her. She then looked up and sighed, the previous joy draining from her face. "I need to go and write Ron," she replied.

"Why?" Snape asked.

Hermione blushed. "I need to tell him that I'm back. He wrote me these beautiful love letters while I was gone."

"Really?" Snape drawled not bothering to hide the amusement in his eyes.

"Yes! I think he's finally being a mature wizard! I think that he finally cares about me! I think that maybe, just maybe, he's finally seen the light. Maybe he's the man that I've always wanted him to be," she answered.

"Careful Hermione," Snape warned. "Don't fall in love with a figment of your imagination."

She sighed. "I know. Thanks for the concern"

She turned to leave, but then turned back around. "Oh by the way!" she began.

"Yes," Snape drawled.

"Your handwriting, it looks a lot like the letters that Ron's been writing."

"I thought my handwriting was better than Ron's," Snape replied, his eyes wide with horror.

"Yours is beautiful, but it confused me. I know that Ron has his letters transcribed by some one else, but why does that handwriting look so much like yours?" she asked.

He was silent for a moment. Part of him was screaming just to tell her, to take her in his arms, kiss her, and admit everything. His body though was frozen in place. A cold chill raced up his spine, making him shudder. He took a deep breath. "I suppose that you'd have to ask Ron," he answered feeling the stiffness go away. "I wouldn't have the foggiest clue."

She nodded, somewhat disappointed though she didn't know why. "Did you go to a handwriting school?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I went to a regular muggle school. I've just always believed in taking the time to write letters and papers whereas everyone else rushes through them. I'd imagine that is why my handwriting is unique and easy to read. As for Ron's transcriber, I couldn't tell you anything about him or her. He or she may have even attended my muggle elementary school. I wouldn't know, nor do I particularly care."

She nodded. Then, she smiled. "I didn't tell you something in my letters to you because I wanted to say it to your face."

Please tell me that dunderhead didn't get you pregnant, Snape thought, but then asked aloud, "What?"

She smiled wider than he'd ever seen her smile. Her eyes glistened with joy like he'd never seen. No one had ever looked at him like that, and he doubted that anyone else would ever again. "I thought about you the night before I gave my presentation. That's why it went so well. You were my pleasant thought."

He smiled in return, but his was more playful than hers. "Careful Hermione. If too many people know that I am a pleasant thought for you, we shall both be ruined."

"Maybe, but would that be so bad?" she asked.

"Perhaps not," Snape replied.


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: YAY! 300 reviews! Thanks everyone! It's so awesome to have so many people who enjoy this story! thanks for reading and sticking with me!**

Ron nearly skipped down the main hall of Hogwarts, grinning from ear to ear. He carried a dozen roses in his left hand and a crimson velvet box in his right. Maybe it was too soon for such gifts, but Ron didn't care. They were a small price to pay to turn Hermione's mind from that dungeon bat.

"Ronald Weasley."

Speaking of the bat, he thought. Ron looked up to glare at his nemesis. "Hello Snape. What exactly are you doing out of the dungeons?" he asked.

"A better question is why are you here in the school? The last time I checked you weren't a Quidditch coach or a professor, and the students haven't yet arrived," Snape answered.

"I'm here to see Hermione. After all, I am her boyfriend."

"Are you now?" Snape asked.

"Yes!" Ron argued.

Snape looked down, studying a speck on the floor. "Well, you certainly write unusually poetic letters, I'll give you that. I just hope you don't ever lose that talent."

Ron glared at him as Snape made eye contact with him. "You're a nasty greasy git and that's all you'll ever be! Hermione will thank me someday for getting her away from you!"

Snape sighed and shook his head. "She came to see me after the convention, all excited about some letters that you wrote."

"Letters?" Ron asked as the color drained from his face.

"Yes, beautiful letters. You'd send her as many as three a day telling her of your love. I would find it sweet if I weren't such a greasy git," Snape answered.

"Letters?" Ron repeated as his heart beat faster. "What letters?"

Snape leaned in closer and whispered. "Didn't you write her letters?"

Ron shook a little. He looked up and asked in a weak voice, "Did you sign them?"

Snape stepped back and smirked. "Why are you asking me?"

Ron gave him a determined look as the color returned to his face. "Hermione loves me for who I am. Pretty words on paper don't make a bit of difference. We have a history and future dreams! What do you have to offer her? You're a cranky ugly old git who would only drive her crazy!"

"Yes," he drawled. "That's why she visited me right after the conference as averse to seeing you. That's also why she has agreed to continue working with me on her lycanthropy cure."

"What?" Ron yelled.

Snape smirked. "Enjoy your date with Hermione, Mr. Weasley."

Before Ron could respond, Snape strode down the hall, robes billowing behind him. For a moment, Ron stood speechless. Then, he shook his head, darted up to Hermione's room, and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Hermione answered, wearing a low-cut silk dress which flowed in a cascade of pink flowers to just above her knees. Her feet were bare, but that made her all the more alluring. Ron inhaled her citrus perfume and smiled as his anger towards Snape evaporated. "Hello Hermione," he replied. "I brought these for you!"

"Oh thank you!" she replied as she accepted the roses. She backed into the room to allow him to enter and shut the door behind him. "They're lovely."

He casually made his way to her bed as she took out a vase, filled it, and quickly arranged the flowers. Then, she joined him on the bed.

"I also bought this for you!" Ron ventured as he offered her the velvet box.

She opened it to reveal a necklace inside, a heavy golden chain with a gaudy ruby in the center. Around the ruby were several diamonds. "It was the most expensive thing in the store!" Ron bragged.

She looked up. "It's lovely," she answered with less enthusiasm than he had hoped for. "But I don't need expensive jewelry."

"Really?" Ron asked. "Because it cost a lot, plus it's in our Gryffindor colors!"

She shook her head. "I just want to hear what's in your heart. I want to hear you speak to me. Your words, they're so powerful. I want to hear more."

"Well, I'm going to be trying out for the Chudley Cannons next week!" Ron announced.

She gave him a strange look. "Really? You never mentioned that in your letters."

"I didn't find it necessary," Ron argued. "I was too busy missing you."

"That's just it though," Hermione began trying to hide her growing frustration. "You're so thoughtful and mature in your letters! Where does that person go when you see me in person? I want to know that side of you. I want to know the real Ron Weasley, not the Quidditch-head dolt that everyone thinks you are."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked. "This is me! We've known each other since we were kids. What else is there to know?"

"The person who wrote those letters! The sensitive side of you! Please Ron, let me see that person," Hermione answered.

Ron gave her a blank look. "Uh, you're very pretty and very sexy."

She stared at him, annoyed. "That's it?"

"Look, I wrote those letters…" Ron began and then stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He rose and tentatively stepped towards her closet. Then he grasped the item that had caught his attention, pulling it out for closer inspection. As he examined it, Hermione's eyes grew wider and her heart began to race within her chest. Finally, Ron asked, "Whose shirt is this?"

"It belongs to Severus. He let me borrow it. I really should return it to him," she answered trying to downplay its importance.

"When did he let you borrow it?" Ron asked.

"Over a week ago. When you and I got into that fight at the park, I went to his room to talk about some things. I wound up drinking too much and spent the night there. I didn't want to go back to my room in just a nightgown, so I borrowed his shirt for a cover-up. Why?" she asked.

Ron looked down and gritted his teeth, then glared at her. "Is that all that happened?"

"Yes!" she swore

His eyes softened. It was now or never. "You're beautiful Hermione. I love you."

"I think that I'm falling back in love with you too," she answered before patting the bed. "Please Ron, please come talk to me! Open your soul like you do in your letters!"

"Hermione," he whispered as he sat beside her.

He began to kiss her neck. She backed away. "Can't you say anything to me?" she asked. "Last time we were here you spoke to me from the grounds in front of my window. My heart memorized every word. Can't we do that again?"

He gazed at her for a moment, as if to memorize her every feature. "Yeah," Ron whispered. "I need to go."

He slid off the bed and ran out of the room. "Ron?" Hermione asked.

No answer. "Ron!" she called louder.

She considered running after him, but she was too confused. Part of her wanted to run to Severus, but she stopped herself when she considered that he was probably tired of hearing about her problems with Ron. Instead, she decided to take a walk around the grounds to relieve her stress.

She snatched Severus' shirt and hung it up after savoring its scent and the way that it felt against her skin.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Thanks again for all the reviews, for favoriting, for putting me on alert, and for reading in general! You people just rock! I know that this chapter is short, but the next will be longer.**

**I own none of this.**

"Severus?"

Snape's head snapped up. He growled, curled his arm over what he'd been writing and glared at the intruder. "Yes Neville?"

"I was thinking about what you and Hermione had told me the other day about the Venus Flytrap. One of the heads is just starting to form. I was curious if the budding head had any magical properties that you may be interested in," he replied.

Snape's eyes flickered with interest. "Well, it does sound intriguing," he admitted

"I mean, it may not be necessary if Hermione has already cured lycanthropy, but we won't know for a few more days…"

"She hasn't. She came back this morning and talked to me about it," Snape answered. "The cure apparently only worked for a day and a half."

"Oh," Neville answered before a gleam sparked in his eyes. "What exactly did she say to you?"

Snape scowled, growing irritated with Neville's intrusion. "Don't read too much into it. She just wants my lab."

"Sure," Neville answered as he smiled.

Snape glared at him. "Would you like to take me to the plant or did you merely come to gather gossip for Minerva?"

Neville took note of Snape's glower and gulped before diverting his eyes. "Sure," Neville answered. "I can take you to the terrarium."

Snape nodded as Neville looked back up. Neville's smile returned, filled with relief more than anything. Snape put the parchment on which he'd been writing in a drawer, locked, and warded it. Then he followed Neville outside.

From out of the shadows a cat appeared. The feline strolled through Snape's room, stopping at his desk. It transformed into Professor McGonagall. After examining the desk, she undid the wards and unlocked the drawer, revealing Snape's stash of letters. Though most of the letters were folded, the one at the top was laid in flat. This caught her eye. She took it and began to read. She smiled. "We tried doing this your way," she muttered. "Now, we're doing it mine."

* * *

"What's that?" George asked as he walked up behind Ron, who was sitting at a desk, writing.

Ron looked up and smiled. "A letter for Pavati!"

"Pavati? I thought that she was in the states. When did you meet up with her?" George asked.

"A few nights ago," Ron replied.

George nodded. "Okay, but what about Hermione?"

"Yeah, about that," he answered. "I decided that I don't want to see her anymore."

"What?" George shouted. "Why? You were winning her back! Why would you just forget that?"

"Things aren't working out between us. Hermione wants me to be Snape! I can't be Snape! He's a greasy git! She only likes me because I'm sending her that bastard's letters!" Ron answered.

"So we stole those letters in the name of true love for nothing?" George demanded.

"True love? You stole them to one-up Snape."

"Maybe I did, but abandoning Hermione, Ron?" he demanded.

Ron glared at him and snorted. "I'm tired of pretending to be Snape! It's annoying! I thought that getting her away from him would work, but now she wants to work with him! She won't leave him! Oh, and I found his shirt with her things!"

"What?" George spat.

"Yeah," Ron answered. "She has his shirt all nice and hung up on a hanger, like he belongs in her room or something."

"Do you think that she's cheating on you?" George asked.

Ron shook his head. "She's too good for that, but it's only a matter of time before that git has his hands on her. He was taunting me about the letters today. As much as I hate him, he was right about some things. Hermione doesn't love me. She wants to change me! I don't want to change! I want to be Ron, not something Snape conjured up in his spare time!"

George nodded as his anger dissipated. "I warned you that this could happen," he answered.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I figured this out before I got any further with her. Granted, that necklace I gave her was expensive, but I can make that money up in one game," Ron replied.

"That's good, I suppose," he answered. "I just wonder why you think things with Pavati are going to go any better. I mean, all the time you were with Lavender, Pavati was bad-mouthing you to her."

"Yeah," he answered. "But she seems to be over that. She's really good at cards! She taught me how to play Poker!"

"Poker?"

"Yeah!" Ron exclaimed.

"Why don't you write Hermione before you tell me about it?" George suggested. "You owe it to her to at least explain yourself."

Ron sighed. "Yeah, I probably should. Did Snape write any break up letters?" he asked.

"No," George answered.

Ron shrugged. "That's okay! I'm sure that I could write one just fine!"


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Thanks again for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and favoriting me! It's really great knowing that people enjoy this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Anyway, as you read this, remember that I promised a happy ending, and that next chapter, Ron will FINALLY get what's coming to him. Thanks again for everything, including not killing me!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, and though I use some lines that closely parrelle those in _Roxanne_ I don't own that either.**

Snape grinned as he strode down the stairs to his dungeons. After observing the budding Flytrap head, he was almost certain that it could be the missing ingredient Hermione needed for her potion. Though he considered looking for her in her room, he'd decided to go first to his dungeons to do more research.

He pushed open his door and was shocked to find Hermione sitting on his desk staring at two parchments. Her expression was clouded, as though several emotions were warring within her. "Hermione?" he asked, uncertain of how to feel, himself.

She looked up, her expression still indecipherable. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in," she answered.

He moved in until he was directly in front of her. When Hermione realized how close he was, she gave him a look which sent a chill racing down his spine. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Why do you look like I've just killed some one?"

She shook her head. "I don't think that I'm angry with you. I'm just trying to figure something out."

"What?" he asked growing more concerned by the second.

"I received two letters today," she began as she looked back down at the parchments.

"Oh," Snape replied trying to appear disinterested. "Why does that concern me?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," she replied. Then Hermione looked him straight in the eyes.

"Okay," Snape drawled.

"The first one I received was from Ron. It said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_This was really fun but I think that it needs to end because you are trying to change me and I don't like it anymore. I'm going to join the Chudley Cannons. I hope that I get on their team. I hope that you can find happiness with some one else or something like that but for now it's over._

_-Ron_

"I fail to see how any of that was my concern," Snape replied. "Unless you came down here to talk about it."

"The handwriting on that letter was terrible. I had to read it three times before I could figure out that he said 'happiness' and not 'hippopotamus'."

Snape snorted as he tried to keep from laughing. Hermione glared at him. "Okay, so now we know Ron's handwriting is bad. I fail to see how this concerns me."

"I received another letter,' Hermione answered.

"So you've stated," Snape replied. "What's the point?"

She cleared her throat and began to read:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_You'll never know how I feel at this moment, just seeing your face again after such a long absence. Yet allow me to try to explain, as inadequate as my explanation may be. When you reentered my room, my emotions welled up like Hades beholding Persephone after her yearly absence. You stepped into my lair, and almost instantly the warmth returned. Even when the rest of the country will be cooling for winter, you will be here lighting my dark hovel and warming my frozen heart. Already I can feel the permafrost which has encrusted it for years melting away, until it begins beating again. Slowly it beats for now, but nonetheless it gains strength as I think of you lying in your bed, hopefully thinking of me._

"Is that it?" Snape asked trying to hide his mounting anxiety.

"No, there's one line that I forgot," Hermione answered.

"What?" he asked trying to remember what else he'd written. Snape knew what he'd wanted to write after that, but he was almost positive that Neville had interrupted him before he could start the next line.

"This letter Severus, it looks like the others. It's clean, easy to read, and I understood every word the first time I read it. It is well-written, articulate, and soulful."

"Okay, so this one was better. What is your point?" he asked as his throat dried up.

"The last line!" Hermione snapped. "Do you want to read it?"

She handed it to him. He looked at the last line and read aloud, "PS Severus Snape wrote this. Call me Minerva McGonagall."

Snape's face blanched whiter than the ghosts that roam the halls. For a moment she thought he might faint, but the little color he normally had returned after a moment. "Did you write it?" she asked just above a whisper.

"Hermione, you need to understand," he began.

"Did you write it?" she asked louder.

He sighed, knowing that he could no longer deny anything. "Yes."

"How many?" she asked as her expression went completely blank.

Snape swallowed. "Aside from Ron's break-up letter, all of them."

"I remember… I remember there being a vial of Polyjuice potion missing the day I found you in your room drunk. I thought that you'd broken it or given it to some one, so I didn't say anything. But you used it, didn't you? You used it to disguise yourself as Ron. You… you're the one who seduced me."

Snape took a deep breath. "I didn't expect Ron to show up. I didn't expect your cat to knock over whatever he did. I just wanted to show you the truth."

He grew quiet as she moved closer to him. They were so close now that he could almost feel her breath on his neck. Her eyes were a caramel tempest of emotion. Then anger won out and she slapped Snape across the cheek. "Bastard!" she shouted.

"Excuse me?" he asked as he jerked back from her attack.

"Bastard!" she yelled louder. "You bastard! You seduced me, first with your letters and then with the Polyjuice!"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Snape yelled. "I thought you were intelligent enough to figure out who your ex-boyfriend really was!"

"And I thought you were a friend who could be trusted!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh Damnit Hermione! Those letters were stolen from me! I had no choice in that matter! As for that night by the window, I was trying to tell you how I felt about you! When I polyjuiced myself as Ron I was going to reveal myself, but then Ron came charging out just as your cat knocked something over! What was I supposed to do?" he yelled.

"Tell me who you really were!" Hermione yelled. "You knew that I was only falling back in love with Ron because of the letters! I must've read so many letters in front of you, and instead of saying something, you just kept quiet!"

"Oh Merlin Hermione!" Snape replied with a caustic laugh. "You make yourself out to be some kind of victim when the truth is that you never wanted me! You always wanted Ron!"

"What do you mean?" she argued.

"You wanted it all! You wanted the war hero with the cute little unscarred body and the cute little button nose all wrapped up in all that true love goodness! You wanted the Golden Trio back! That's why you couldn't see past your thick headedness to who Ron really was!" Snape shouted.

"You seduced me! You led me to believe that it was possible!" Hermione yelled. "You never said anything when I told you what Ron was doing!"

"I tried Hermione! I did!" he yelled. "I tried to tell you that Ron wasn't writing the letters, but you didn't want to hear it! No! You were too wrapped up in your own little fantasy to see that Ron couldn't even tell you who half of those gods and goddesses were!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault that you seduced me and let me sleep with Ron, knowing that it was all your doing?" she yelled.

"What would you have done?" he asked. "You would've seen me and thought that I was trying to fool you!"

Hermione paused for a moment. Her eyes then grew wide in understanding. "I get it now," she answered.

"Get what?" Snape barked.

"This was all a Slytherin tactic to humiliate me!" she yelled as red hot tears came to her eyes. "You hated that Minerva was forcing me to work with you and use your labs, so you devised a plan to disgrace me in front of all of Hogwarts. All you wanted to do was humiliate me, so you pretended to be my friend while you fed Ron those letters!"

"Why would I give that dunderhead my letters?" he yelled. "I just established that they were stolen from me!"

"Oh give it up with the stolen letters! You did this because you hate me!" Hermione shouted as tears burned down her cheeks.

"Damnit Hermione I love you! You're the closest thing that I have to a friend!" he replied, his voice laced with honesty.

She glared at him, and yelled. "Well maybe you'd have more friends if you would stop playing both sides of the field!"

"What?" he asked.

"You know, being a double agent never gets out of your system, does it? You played the role of both my loving friend and Ron's supplier to perfection, all so you could laugh at my stupidity when you were alone! You haven't changed at all since I was your student! You aren't Severus, you aren't Hades, and you aren't anyone that I could ever trust! Nothing you say is real! Nothing!"

She panted for a moment and then looked at Snape. His face went blank as his body went cold. "Well, if that's your opinion of me," he began but then stopped as the words to express his pain left him.

Hermione watched Snape's eyes grow darker and harder until anger engulfed them. She backed away from him. Her heart raced inside her chest as the silence became unbearable. "Severus?" she whispered, just to hear something.

"Get out," he hissed.

His whole being was consumed by a growing fury. Her heart beat faster within her, but she couldn't move. Instead, she merely tried to blink away the angry tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Get out!" he roared.

Hermione turned away from him and ran upstairs, too upset to see anyone in her path. When she reached her room, she slammed the door behind her. Crookshanks looked up at her with a sleepy expression.

In rage laced with pain, Hermione ran to her bed and screamed into her pillow. After punching it until her knuckles hurt, she finally broke down and cried.


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Thanks again for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and adding this to your favorites! Thanks also for not killing me! Now, for the chapter that everyone's been waiting for!**

**I still own nothing**.

Snape stared at the closed door as he tried to piece together what exactly had just happened. His rage had dissipated the instant the door had slammed, and now he was trying to decide how to feel. Everything seemed like a dream, and for a moment Snape was convinced that it was, until he looked back down at the letter he was still clutching in his hands. Then, the realization of everything that had happened hit him like a herd of Hippogriffs. He remembered pleading with Hermione to understand, and seeing the look in her eyes when she yelled, "Nothing you say is real! Nothing!" Tears burned his eyes as he let out a scream from the depths of his soul.

Then, he smelled her perfume. Merlin why did he have such a good nose? The fragrance forced every red hot tear down his cheeks until he crumpled into a ball on the floor. Even on the floor, he could smell it. He looked around the room. Every memory that he'd ever had with Hermione came flooding back until the pain became too much.

No, he couldn't stay here. He didn't know where he wanted to go, but it needed to be away from this room, maybe even away from this castle. He took a few deep breaths and let the cool dungeon air dry his eyes. Then, he got up, slammed the letter on his desk, scowled and ran up the stairs, careful to suppress his pain in case some one saw him.

Nobody saw him leave the castle, for which he was grateful. He reached the apparation point and took another deep breath as the look on Hermione's face flashed before him again, his pain threatening to overwhelm him. He calmed himself and with a pop he was gone from sight.

* * *

Harry had no clue what to make of the sight before him. Ron and Pavati were sitting across from him, snogging for the third time that night, causing some people to stare. Harry cleared his throat. Ron stopped and looked up at him. With a sheepish grin, Ron asked, "Yes?"

"Uh, Pavati, I don't mean to sound rude here, but when Ron mentioned that he was going to bring his girlfriend to dinner, I uh, thought that he meant Hermione," Harry began.

Pavati looked somewhat embarrassed while Ron looked annoyed. "She's probably with that git Snape," Ron answered.

"Maybe, but, uh, Hermione's my friend," Harry replied trying to be as tactful as he could. "And uh, the last I checked, your girlfriend. I thought that you two were happy together."

Ron sighed. "We were, but then she decided that she wanted me to be all intellectual and stuff. She wouldn't even go to the Cannon tryouts with me."

"Ron, I'm sure that she's busy with the lycanthropy potion," Harry replied.

"She's been working on that for awhile now. She needed to pay more attention to Ron!" Pavati answered.

"Exactly!" Ron answered. "She was too focused on that. That's when I knew that it wouldn't work between us!"

Harry looked all the more confused. "Ron, you were in love with her as of a week ago."

Ron sighed. "I know Harry, but I also realized that it wasn't going to work out, especially when I saw Snape's shirt in her closet."

"What?" Harry and Pavati asked in unison.

Ron nodded and frowned. "She had Snape's shirt in her closet, all neatly hung along with her other stuff."

"Why was it there?" Harry asked.

"Apparently she'd spent the night in his dungeons," Ron replied. "Snape gave it to her to wear up to her room, or that's what she said."

"You don't think that she'd cheat?" Pavati asked.

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "She never would and deep down inside Ron, you know it! You need to go back and work it out with her!"

"No!" Ron argued. "I'm with Pavati now, and I feel happier for it! Harry, I'm happy, and my happiness should be important, not just Hermione's."

"Does Hermione know that you're here?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged and answered, "She's probably too busy with Snape to care. She'll be fine."

"Can I get you another drink?" Rosmerta asked as she approached.

"Yes! I'll have a Firewhiskey!" Ron replied.

"I'll have a Butterbeer," Pavati answered.

"I think I'll have a Firewhiskey as well," Harry replied and then thought, I'll need it to get through the night.

Rosmerta gave Ron a funny look. "Where's Hermione?" she asked.

"We broke up," Ron answered. "We're both happier."

She shrugged and walked off. "By the way," Ron began looking at Harry and Pavati, "Drinks are on me! Call it a celebration for hopefully getting on the Chudley Cannons!"

"If you get on," Harry muttered.

Ron looked annoyed while Pavati sighed, looking more uncomfortable by the second. "I'm sure that Ron will get on!" Pavati began trying to sound happy.

Harry gave them a small smile that did nothing to displace the unease in his eyes. "Pavati, what exactly have you been up to all these years?" he asked, desperate to find a subject that had nothing to do with Hermione.

* * *

Rosmerta walked over to another table where a man was sitting alone. He was staring at an empty glass, deep in contemplation. "You're really downing them quickly tonight," Rosmerta began in a gentle voice.

He looked up at her. His eyes couldn't hide the pain he was feeling, but the booze was providing them with a dull glaze. "I'm trying to consider whether or not I should keep a promise," he answered.

"Oh," she answered knowing not to push too hard with this particular patron. "What have you decided?"

He smirked. It looked especially twisted on his pained face. "I promised a friend that I wouldn't get drunk and trash my room, at least not while she was around. I've done that quite a bit in my life.

"I see," Rosmerta began. She gestured towards the chair across from him. He nodded. She sat down and asked. "You didn't make an unbreakable vow did you?"

He laughed. It came out cold and distant. "As if I'd ever do that again! Then again, if it made her happy I'd do it. If it would prove to her that I'm not the person she thinks I am, I would make one in a heartbeat!"

"Really," Rosmerta asked. "I didn't know that Severus Snape cared for any girl other than Lily Evans."

Snape tried to glare at her, but he was simply too emotionally drained to make it look threatening. "I haven't cared for Lily in awhile," he answered in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry," she answered. "Why aren't you with whoever this girl is?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Snape replied. "I think that just by looking at me we'd both know the answer to that."

Rosmerta sighed. "You really cared for her."

"What was there not to care about?" he sighed. "She was my equal in everything but beauty, in which she was superior. She had me believing in impossible things. She even made some of them happen! Then, she left me like everyone else did."

"I wish that I could help," Rosmerta answered. "Are you sure that she's gone forever?"

Snape shook his head. "Trust me, I'll be lucky if she ever looks in my direction again."

"I'm sure that Hermione will forgive whatever she thinks you've done."

"How, where did you get that name from?" Snape asked.

"Oh, Ron's over there talking about how he thinks that you and Hermione are together. Starting to get annoying if you ask me."

"Ron Weasley?" Snape asked, the pain now extinguished from his eyes.

Rosmerta nodded. "Ron brought Pavati into the bar with him. Apparently they're together now. Forget anything that had to do with Hermione."

"Weasley?" he repeated.

She nodded. "How is she taking this whole thing anyway?"

"Fine," Snape growled. "Just peachy."

He stood up. Rosmerta watched as fury consumed his eyes until his whole body tensed in rage.

"I don't want any blood!" Rosmerta yelled as the realization of what was going to happen sunk in.

Snape didn't hear her. He looked around the pub. Finally, he spotted his target. Ron was sitting at a table with Pavati as Rosmerta had said. Potter was looking extremely uncomfortable, but he was the least of Snape's concerns. Ron's laughter echoed in Snape's ears and coursed through his body like a cruciatas curse. Enraged, he took out his wand and aimed a hex.

"And then I…" Ron continued.

Before Ron could finish, he felt himself being lifted up. He flew across the room until he slammed against a wall. He screeched in pain. The pub patrons looked at him in confusion. He screamed as another curse slammed his body to the wall.

"Get up," Someone demanded.

The onlookers turned in the direction of the voice. They were stunned to see Snape standing in the middle of the room looking every bit the Death Eater that he once was. "I said, get up!" he demanded.

Snape hexed him again. Ron whimpered and then stood. Snape slammed him down again. "Pity," Snape sneered. "The war hero can't get up and defend himself."

"What are you doing?" Harry asked trying hard to mask his anxiety.

"Potter, long time no see," Snape replied, his face darker than Harry had ever seen it. "Tell me, how would Hermione feel if she knew that you allowed Mr. Weasley to behave in this manner?"

"I had no idea he was going to bring Pavati here," Harry began.

"What business is it of yours anyway?" Ron asked as he got up and reached for his wand.

Before he could grab his wand, Snape put a spell on him that caused him to collapse. Then Snape suspended him in the air until he was hanging upside down over the other bar patrons, his underwear exposed. Some gasped, while most remained quiet, too afraid to do anything. "Aw," Snape sneered as he flashed a wicked smile. "Can the war hero not get down? Can he not hex me? Come on Weasley! You broke into my office, now get down!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Help me!" Ron yelled. "Hex him or something!"

"Come on Weasley! It's a marauder spell! It should be easy to undo! Undo it!" Snape demanded.

"Wait! When did he break into your office?" Harry asked.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" Snape grunted as Ron dangled from the air.

"Come on!" Ron yelled. "Did you really think that you stood a chance with 'Mione? She doesn't want a greasy git like you! You know that and so do I! You should thank me for stealing those letters…"

Ron felt a jolt of pain streak through his body. He screamed as Snape smirked. Harry gulped and then asked, "What letters, Ron?"

"The letters he gave Hermione!" Snape answered.

"What?" Harry yelled.

Ron felt another jolt of pain. "Look," Ron replied as he gritted his teeth. "I needed a way to get Hermione's attention! I saw a letter that Snape was writing! I took it and some others! It was no big deal!"

"No big deal!" Harry yelled as he pulled out his wand. "You tricked Hermione! You deceived her! You used me didn't you? You took my invisibility cloak to pull off this little charade didn't you?"

"Maybe," Ron replied weakly.

Harry and Snape hexed him in unison. Some patrons gasped. "George helped me break in though!" Ron hollered above the pain. "He showed me how to do it and everything!"

Ron screamed as he was hexed again, this time by Snape alone. Ron whined. "You're a miserable excuse for a wizard," Snape growled. Then he demanded, "Get down! Do something right for once! Get down! Get down and prove yourself! Can you? Can you?"

Harry looked in Snape's eyes. He didn't look like Snape anymore, but like a Death Eater trained and nurtured by Voldemort. "Snape," Harry began in a soft voice.

Snape hexed Ron again. Ron screamed, unable to hide the pain. "Snape please, put him down!" Pavati pleaded.

Snape ignored her and smirked as Ron struggled. He tried to grab his wand, but Snape hexed him again. "Snape please! You don't want to do this!" Harry began.

He glared at Harry. Harry shrunk back, but maintained a determined look. "Why ever not?" Snape asked.

"Because you aren't like this! You aren't my father! You aren't Sirius!" Harry replied.

"Oh Potter! I thought you'd be so proud at this moment! I thought that it would warm your heart to get a glimpse of your father in his glory! I thought that it would do you good to know that no matter what happens, only the jackass gets the girl!" Snape yelled. Then, he turned to Ron.

"Do you know what you've done to Hermione?" Severus continued. "You've decimated any sense of self-respect she ever had! She had a chance to be happy! I would've tried to make her happy! Maybe I would've failed, but at least I never would have dreamed of stealing someone else's letters to pass off as my own and seduce her, only to discard her like a piece of garbage when I was through! Now, she has nothing! She doesn't want me anymore! She will never trust anyone again because someone she thought loved her tossed her aside just as she was opening herself up to him again! You bastard!"

Ron screeched as the hex went through him. Harry could see the color draining from his face as Snape's face grew more contorted. "Please Snape!" Harry begged. "Think about Hermione! How would she react if she saw you like this? She defended you to us! She's always defended you! If you do what I think you're about to do to Ron, then you will have proven that everything she had ever thought about you was wrong! You'll prove that in the end you were a malicious Death Eater! Please Snape! Please don't prove her wrong! Don't make her take back everything that she's ever said about you! Please let him go!"

Snape's thoughts flashed back to Hermione's eyes when she'd yelled that nothing he said was real. He remembered the disgust and the anger, but then he remembered how she looked at him when she told him he was her pleasant thought. He'd do anything to see her look at him with that kind of joy again, even if it meant letting Weasley go. He watched Ron dangle from the air, reeling in pain. Snape hexed him one more time for good measure then released him. Ron thudded to the ground.

"You aren't worth the magic it would take to kill you," he muttered.

He left the bar in a swirl of robes. Ron groaned and looked up. He yelled, "Why are you all standing around here? Snape just tried to kill me! Someone call an Auror and have him arrested!"

"Where did you see Snape?" Harry asked. "He wasn't here."

"What do you mean? Everyone saw him! He tried to kill me just now!" Ron yelled.

"I saw nothing. Your wand misfired and you hung yourself on the ceiling," Harry answered.

"Yes," Pavati answered as she got up. "It was just a wand misfire!"

"Where are you going?" Ron asked as she began to leave.

"Away!" Pavati answered. "Lavender was right! You are a waste of time!"

"I'll walk you out," Harry replied. Then he turned to Ron and said, "Oh, and by the way, I'd clean my underpants before tryouts! Those things are nasty!"

Harry and Pavati walked out side by side. Ron sighed and groaned, hoping that there were no broken bones. Then, he felt something wet. A few patrons snickered at the damp spot growing at his feet. Ron glared at them and rushed out.

* * *

Snape walked down the street in a daze. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. Part of him had wanted to kill Ron. No, all of him had wanted to kill Ron. If Potter hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened. He didn't want to think that he was that person, but maybe he was. Maybe that's who Hermione was disgusted with. If that was the case, he couldn't blame her.

He stood outside George's office, watching from the window as George took inventory. A smile curled his lips. He didn't need to kill George to get back at him.

Without George's notice, Snape cast a spell and smirked. He'd have a rude awakening the next morning.

Then Snape's thoughts returned to Hermione. He looked up at the sky and sighed, wondering if she'd ever defend him again.


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Thanks again for reviewing, reading, and overall sticking with me! It really means a lot!**

**I still own nothing.**

Headmistress McGonagall heard a soft knock on her door. She looked up from the book she was reading and called, "Come in!"

The door crept open until Snape entered. The Headmistress gasped when she saw him. His eyes looked nearly as haunted as they had the night Dumbledore died. She closed her book and wandlessly shut the door. "What happened?" she whispered.

His eyes flashed in anger. "What gave you the right?" he growled.

"What right?" she asked.

"The right to steal my letter and give it to Hermione!" he responded in a low voice. "What made you think that would be a good idea?"

Minerva tried to hide her confusion. "Severus, what did you want me to do? You two were dancing around each other, when it was so clear that you two cared for each other deeply! I did what I thought was best."

"Of course you did!" He snapped, causing Minerva to jump a little. "You Gryffindors love playing God, regardless of who gets hurt in your ridiculous games!"

"Severus, what happened?" Minerva asked.

Snape growled, "She read the letter and confronted me about it. She proceeded to slap me and accuse me of lying to her until I forced her to leave."

"Oh my," Minerva replied. "I was really hoping that it would go better than that."

"Well it didn't!" Snape snapped.

Minerva sighed. "I'm sorry Severus. I really thought that if she knew you wrote the letters, she'd accept your love. I thought she needed to know that you cared. I never imagined this would happen."

"Maybe you should think more carefully next time," Snape retorted.

"Well, what was your brilliant plan to tell her how you felt? How would you have revealed that you wrote the letters? When were you going to tell her that you were the man at her window, not Ron? When exactly were you planning on getting off your arse and admitting to her how you felt?"

Snape sighed and looked up. "I don't know. I kept hoping that she'd figure it out for herself, but she never did! Why? Because she didn't want me! Why would she? Look at me, Minerva! I'm not some all-star Quidditch player or some youthful war hero. I'm an ex-Death Eater who looks well older than his years!"

"What makes you think that she wants those things? She was happy with you just as you were," Minerva answered.

"That's because you're delusional! I thought a couple of times that maybe she could love me, but every time I came close to buying into that fantasy she made it clear that she wanted Ron Weasley, a man who could say pretty words and look cute," he answered.

"You don't really believe that she'd fall in love with someone just because they looked cute?"

"If he wasn't a double agent she would," Snape replied.

The Headmistress groaned. "You're selling Hermione short. Severus, she probably just needs some time to cool down."

"Well, I'm going to give it to her," he answered.

"What?" Minerva asked.

Snape sighed. "I need some rare potion ingredients. It's about time I collected them. I thought maybe I'd have enough to get me through the school year, but now I think it may be wise to restock."

"You've usually gone out for them by now. I'm surprised that you've waited this long," Minerva admitted.

"I know," Snape answered. "I just wanted to make sure that Hermione was okay with her project and later, her conference. I considered just biting the bullet, going with what I had, and getting more later but now seems like a good time to leave for a while."

Minerva shook her head. "It's not like you to run away from a problem like this."

"What else can I do?" Snape asked his voice becoming passionate in an effort to hide his pain. "I can't stay in my dungeons without thinking about her, and I can't work on my potions if she's glaring at me. I need to recompose myself, and when I feel that I can handle this situation like a civilized person instead of some lovesick schoolboy then I'll come back."

Minerva sighed. "That may take awhile."

"I promise to be back the week before school starts."

Headmistress McGonagall took another deep breath. "I suppose I can't stop you then. What do you want me to tell Hermione?"

Snape's frown deepened. "I'm sure that Potter will explain my absence quite adequately. After all, I'm sure he's already sent out a legion of Aurors after me."

"Why would he do that?" the Headmistress asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I hung Weasley upside down from the ceiling in a crowded bar."

"Severus!"

"I also hexed him a few times. I'm sure that Potter will be more than happy to relay the story of how he stopped that madman Snape from killing Ron."

Minerva smirked. "Ron deserved it."

He smirked in return. "It's not like you to take my side over one of your Gryffindors."

"Mr. Weasley has been conducting himself in a very un-Gryffindorlike manner as of late. I believe this once I can take your side."

His lips curled into a smile. "Thank you for your support."

She sighed. "I wish things had gone better. Maybe if I speak with Hermione…"

"Minerva, please let it go," Snape replied as the pain returned to his face.

They were silent. She then spoke up. "I suppose all I can say now is be careful and stay safe."

"I will," Snape replied. "And thanks again for understanding."

"Personally, I'd be more concerned as to whether or not Hermione understood. You know that she'll ask after you," the Headmistress answered.

Sadness once again clouded Snape's eyes. "Yes, well maybe I can alleviate some of that."

"Oh?" she asked unable to mask her hope.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out some keys. "I've warded my classroom so that only Hermione can enter, though Neville could disable the ward if he needed to put something on my desk. This is the key to the potions cabinet. I've left my labs unlocked. My private quarters are warded and locked. Still, I can't see a reason for Hermione or anyone else to go there. As for the other key, well, she knows what it's for."

"All right," Headmistress McGonagall answered. "I'll be sure to give her the keys in the morning. Anything else?"

He sighed. "I can't think of anything. Let her know that she can use the lab at her convenience, but she needs to keep Neville away from the cauldrons!"

The Headmistress chuckled a little. "I'll tell her that."

He nodded. Then, he saw the concerned look on Minerva's face. He sighed. "Loving Hermione was a pipe dream. The sooner I realize that, the sooner she and I can move on to some sort of working relationship."

"If that's what you think you need then I won't stop you," the Headmistress answered.

"Thank you," he replied.

With that, he spun around and left, leaving Minerva to contemplate what had just occurred.

* * *

Hermione tossed in her bed, then opened her eyes and groaned in frustration at her insomnia. The moonlight crept into her room, illuminating it with a soft glow. Before she could complain about the brightness, her thoughts floated back to the letter where Severus had commented on the image. Tears flooded her eyes. She inhaled shakily and wiped her eyes before any could fall. Crying over Severus Snape wouldn't do anyone any good, especially if the man she thought he was didn't exist.

She went to her window just as a shadowy figure walked across the grounds. The silhouette looked like Snape's, but she couldn't tell for sure. It stopped as if to look up, but she couldn't tell what had captured its gaze.

Snape gazed up at Hermione's window. He thought he saw her willowy form behind the glass, but he couldn't tell. It could be just a shadow. If she was there, she was probably more than happy to watch him leave. He whispered to the window, "Goodbye Hermione. I love you. I hope that someday you'll believe that."

She watched as the figure turned and continued on the path to wherever it was going. It stopped at the apparation point and disappeared.

Hermione felt her tears resurface, then trickle down her cheeks as she stared into the nothingness. When she had no tears left to cry, she returned to her bed, throwing her blankets over her head. Once again she shut her eyes only to dream of Severus Snape.


	46. Chapter 46

**Thanks again for the reviews, for reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting this story! It's great to know that others enjoy this! **

**I still own nothing, not even _Metamorphosis _which belongs to Ovid_. _**

Hermione woke up with a headache from lack of sleep. Her muscles were sore from tossing about, and her stomach was in knots. Worst of all was the empty feeling in her chest. She took a deep breath and glanced out the window. Judging by the sun's position in the sky, it was sometime after breakfast but before lunch. She muttered a few curses, wishing that she'd seen Snape at breakfast, even if he just scowled and ignored her. Knowing him, he was now in his lab. Maybe this was better, though. This way they could sort things out without causing a scene. The only problem with this solution was she had no clue how she felt about what had happened the previous night.

She got up and took a shower, letting the warm water cascade over her tired muscles. As she lathered her hair with shampoo, she began to ponder what she wanted from Snape. She needed to use his labs for sure, and she wouldn't mind his companionship, but she didn't know how far she wanted to go. Every time she got too deep into her thoughts they kept leading her back to the night Snape polyjuiced himself and seduced her. All that time he'd known what was happening, but instead of exposing Ron, he kept his mouth shut. A friend would've told; Snape didn't.

She let the water rinse out the shampoo and worked in a special cream rinse to help with the frizz in her hair. The goddess Persephone, she thought. He really had me going. How the hell could I believe that anyone would compare me to a goddess and actually mean it? I'm a bushy haired girl who was always the smart but plain one. I was stupid to believe him.

She sighed as she let the water rinse out the cream rinse. Then she thought of another hurdle she hadn't previously considered; Snape may not let her in his lab. He could cut her project anytime he wanted. Maybe she could find another place to work on her potion, but that didn't change the fact that they'd have to see each other during the school year. She didn't want to have problems with fellow staff members, especially when she and Severus had been so close, or so she'd thought. No, she had to go down to his lab and talk to him. At the very least, they needed to reach some sort of professional relationship, even if it was awkward for the first few days.

She dried herself, frowning as she considered negotiating a working relationship with some one who a day ago had been one of her best friends. Then, she heard a soft knock at the door. She threw on her robes and rushed to the door. "Oh! Good, I was afraid you weren't awake yet," the Headmistress began as Hermione flung it open.

"Minerva," Hermione replied. "I was just coming to apologize for missing breakfast. I won't let it happen again!"

"Well, that's all fine and good, but I believe that we have more pressing matters," the Headmistress began. "Severus told me what happened last night after I gave you the letter."

She strolled past a confused Hermione. "What did he say?" she asked.

Headmistress McGonagall sighed as she sat on Hermione's bed. Hermione shut the door. "He gave me the basics and chastised me for interfering in his life."

"I'm glad you did," Hermione answered. "I needed to know the truth about him."

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way," Minerva began as a hint of pain crept through the stoic façade in Hermione's eyes. "He actually wanted me to give you something."

"Give me something?" Hermione asked, taken aback by Minerva's words.

The Headmistress nodded and gave her the keys. Hermione felt her heart sink into her empty stomach as the room around her suddenly became cooler. "The gold one is the key to his potions cabinet. He said that you shouldn't have any problems with the wards in his rooms."

"Wards?" she almost shouted.

Minerva stopped and looked at her. Pain flooded Hermione's eyes and her breaths were becoming shaky. "Why would I need to get past wards? Can't he just let me in?" Hermione asked.

Minerva took a deep breath. "He left to get some potion ingredients, and to clear his head. Apparently he and Ron had some sort of pub fight last night. Supposedly Harry witnessed it."

"Pub fight!" she yelled. "Oh Merlin! They're going after him aren't they? An ex-Death Eater against a member of the Golden Trio. He doesn't stand a chance in a trial or at Azkaban!"

"Hermione, I haven't seen any Aurors or heard any word of it in the papers. It may have been a non-event and Severus just panicked."

"Severus never panics," Hermione answered.

"True, but I don't think he's a fugitive either. I think that he's probably just upset and using the fight as an excuse to leave the grounds for a while."

"Was Severus hurt?" Hermione asked as tears came to her eyes.

Minerva sighed. "Let's just say that physically, from what I could tell, the fight was one sided, and Severus was on the winning side."

Hermione relaxed a little. "I'm so glad that he's okay."

"Hermione, he's heartsick over what happened between you two. He was devastated when he came into my office. He really loves you Hermione."

Hermione nodded, though her skepticism showed. Before Minerva could continue to make her case, Hermione decided to change the subject. "I recognize the key to the Potion's Cabinet, but what's the other one for?"

"He said that you'd know," the Headmistress answered as she gave Hermione the key.

Hermione examined the key. It was made of spotless silver with an emerald handle. Her face lit up as the tears came to her eyes. "I know what it's for. Thanks Minerva."

"Anytime Hermione," Minerva answered as she rose to leave. She then turned around and began, "Please Hermione, consider giving Severus another chance even if it's just as a friend. He doesn't have many of those."

Hermione nodded. "I'll try," she promised.

Minerva dragged herself away from the room as Hermione looked down to stare at the key. Maybe when she finished her work on the Lycanthropy potion, she could go into his library, if that's what it was intended for.

She leapt off the bed and with renewed energy headed down to the dungeon. As promised, she had no problems with the wards or the dungeon door. Still, she missed hearing Severus telling her to enter, or seeing him writing a letter at his desk.

When she entered the dungeon, she locked the door behind her. She looked around, but today it seemed like just another room instead of the place of comfort and peace it had been since she'd returned to Hogwarts. Pushing that feeling aside, she unlocked and entered the lab. It felt even emptier than his classroom. Usually he'd be writing something or puttering around making his own potion. She smiled as she thought of all the times she'd talk to him while they worked. Even if he tried to look irritated with her questions, he couldn't hide his interest. That look alone had made her feel valued.

She shook her head and began to work. She looked down at the ingredients, but her mind drew a blank. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't think how to make the potion's effects last longer. After what seemed like an eternity staring at the ingredients and the cauldron, she decided to put them away and just read. Maybe that would stimulate her mind.

She pulled out the silver key and turned it over in her hand. She rose and walked deeper into the labs until she reached a wooden door with a keyhole. She inserted the key and twisted until she heard a loud clunk. Excited, she hurried into the library, took out her wand, and cast a lumos spell. When the light came on, she gasped. In front of her were hundreds of books stacked neatly in shelves, and to her right were two green overstuffed chairs. Ecstatic, she examined the shelves until she found a book that caught her eye. She picked it up and took it back to the chair.

Perhaps Ovid's _Metamorphosis _wasn't the best place to get inspiration, but she needed to focus on something unrelated to her work. She sat down at the chair and began to read. The words and images held her rapt until she reached the story of Hades and Persephone. Her stomach churned at the image of Persephone enthroned beside Hades, ruling as his queen.

She slammed the book shut and set it down. Then, her stomach growled, alerting her to her growing hunger. Sighing, she forced herself to leave the library.

When she entered Severus' classroom, she spotted a parchment on his desk. Curious, she investigated it. She recognized it as the letter she'd received the night before, courtesy of Minerva. Yet, now it was crumpled and dotted with tear stains. She picked it up and read it again. She envisioned him at his desk carefully crafting each word as he wrote, eyes filled not with malice, but with love.

Then she thought of how they used to brew together, how they'd often spend hours talking about nothing and everything at once. Her mind flashed back to the times they'd nearly kissed. Then, she remembered the Blackjack games and how he'd laugh with her. Every now and then when he thought she wasn't looking, he'd just gaze at her, like she was the only witch who mattered. Those stolen glances meant more to her than Ron's letters. She'd simply been too afraid to admit it, even to herself.

She crumpled to the ground with the realization. She lifted her head and whispered, "I'm in love with him. Help me Merlin but I love Severus Snape."


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Thanks again for reviewing, putting me on alert, favoriting this story, and for reading! Thanks again for everything!**

**Still own nothing.**

"I don't think she's coming to dinner," Neville began.

The Headmistress sighed. "I fear you're right."

"Would you like me to go up and check on her?" Neville asked.

"If you could please," Minerva replied as she shook her head.

Neville frowned. "What happened wasn't your fault," he replied.

"I know," she answered. "I just wish this had all turned out better."

"Maybe it still can," Neville answered. "Hermione and Severus are both stubborn intellectual people. They may think before they act, but once they've convinced themselves of something it's hard to get either of them to change their minds. Right now they're so convinced that the other could never love them that they're wallowing in pity. Once they stop feeling sorry for themselves, they stand a good chance of making things work. We just have to nudge them out of their respective ruts."

Minerva smiled. "For their sakes, I hope you're right."

Neville smiled. "I think I can get through to Hermione, but I'll need a Portkey."

"You're that confident?" Minerva asked, somewhat in shock.

Neville smirked. "If she'd fight for that dunderhead Ron, she'll fight for Severus with everything's she's got."

Minerva's smile widened. "Let's go to my office then. I know exactly where Severus is right now."

* * *

Hermione lay on her bed cuddled up with Snape's shirt. She knew that if anyone saw her they'd think that she was the most pathetic person in the world, but she didn't care. Right now, smelling Snape's scent was the only thing keeping her from crying. When she was holding it, she could pretend that he was still by her side, not Merlin knows where.

She sat up with a jolt when she heard an owl peck at the window. Putting the shirt down, she smiled as she got up and opened it. After giving the owl a treat, she took the letter and read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I cannot go out for drinks with you tonight. Ron gave Parvati the date from hell so I decided to make her feel better by taking her out to dinner tonight. I'd take you along, but I don't want it to be awkward. I apologize. Maybe we can hang out later._

_As for the bar fight that you mentioned; yes, Snape did hang Ron from the ceiling. Apparently Ron stole some letters from him, and you found out. Snape said something about a fight that you two had, Ron couldn't shut his mouth, and Snape began hexing him. Before I knew it Ron was dangling upside down from the ceiling and Snape was hexing and shouting at him. Finally, it was obvious that Snape wasn't going to stop, so I talked him down by saying you wouldn't want him to hurt Ron too badly. Snape released him and stormed off. As for Aurors, well let's just say that as far as they know Ron's wand misfired and Snape was never there; at least that's my story. I'll admit, I got in a couple of hexes for you, but nothing like Snape. Anyway, my point is that Snape is fine and that no one is coming after him. I hope that gives you some comfort. _

_I'm sorry that you're feeling down tonight. I hope that you and Snape can get things resolved in a way that makes you happy. I'll admit that it's weird to think of him loving you, but Parvati said that it makes sense. According to her, she couldn't understand a thing that came out of either of your mouths, so you two would be perfect together. I can't believe that I'm saying this, but he seems to care more for you than Ron ever did. In fact, I honestly believe that he loves you. You do whatever makes you happy though. I'm sorry that I ever pushed you to Ron. That was a mistake. Hopefully though, you can find happiness somewhere else, even if it is with Severus Snape._

_Your friend always,_

_Harry_

_PS: I believe Snape paid George a visit as well. I saw him come out today with no hair, a bright yellow face, purple hands, and from what I could tell blue feet. He says that he's taking a vacation from the store. I wish you could've seen it._

Hermione smiled and chuckled a little as she reread the letter, thankful that Harry had given her such a quick reply to the letter she'd written that afternoon. Before she could sit down and compose a reply though, she heard a knock at her door. "Come in!" she called.

Neville opened the door and stepped in. "Hello Hermione," he replied.

She gave him a sad smile and answered, "Hello Neville."

He looked down and noticed Snape's shirt on her bed as well as the redness on her face. "We were wondering why you didn't show up for dinner," Neville began.

Hermione sighed, the smile now gone. "I knew that some one would come. I'm sorry I just haven't been hungry all day."

Neville shrugged. "It's not your fault. Do you want to talk to some one?"

She sat down at her desk and looked at him. "Honestly, I just want to talk to Severus."

"Then talk to Severus," Neville answered.

She gave him a look. "How can I do that when I have no clue where he is?"

Neville smiled. "You may not know, but I do."

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded. "He always goes out for potions ingredients this time of year, usually before now. The only reason he didn't leave sooner was because he wanted to take care of you."

Hermione sighed. "I'm probably the last person he wants to see right now," she replied as Neville pulled something out of his pocket.

"Judging by what Minerva said, he's just as torn up about this as you are," Neville answered.

Hermione's eyes were filling with tears. "I loved him. I loved him the whole time, not Ron. I just couldn't admit it, but it was always Severus. I dreamed about him, not Ron. I want him with me right now, not Ron. I want, I just want one more chance with Severus," Hermione answered.

"Then go tell him," Neville answered as he handed her the item that he'd been holding in his hand. "This is a Portkey to where he most likely is. If he isn't there, you can send your Patronus after him."

She examined it. It was a chess rook made of black marble. Despite its material, it wasn't very heavy. She sighed. "I told him that nothing he said was real. I told him that I could never trust him. Merlin Neville, he'd never yelled at me like that before, not even when I was a student! He was so angry. He probably just wants away from me."

Neville shook his head. "I came to know Severus quite well from the time he was injured to the time he began working with you. He kept to himself. I never saw him work with anyone unless forced, and even then he scowled at them until they couldn't get out of his lab fast enough. Still, he seemed lost. He had no purpose, and didn't seem to want one. Then you came. It was like he suddenly had a reason to get up in the morning. He was smiling and laughing with you. He was letting you into his labs, and he never once complained about it to anyone. Some days I watched you two together and wondered who was enjoying the others' presence more. He was happy. For maybe the first time in his life he was truly happy, and you were the reason for that.

Honestly, from what I saw you seemed happier too. I remembered you from school, but there was always something missing in your eyes, like you were searching for an equal but could never find one. Then I saw you with Severus. I saw genuine joy. Half the time you two were in your own little world of potions and Greek Mythology, but you loved every second of it. You two had finally found your equals. How could you not fight for that?"

Hermione looked at Neville for a moment in silence. Finally, she whispered. "I wish that I'd seen that sooner. I wish that I'd let myself accept his love. I wish that I could turn back time and tell him how I felt."

"Well, time-turners are illegal, but maybe if you talk to him he'll understand."

She looked stunned, but then nodded in understanding. "Thanks Neville," she answered.

"You'll do the right thing," he answered.

Neville strolled out of the room, leaving her to ponder her next move.


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, the alerts, reading, and adding this to your favorites! It means a lot! Now, this chapter needs a little explaining because it was more or less of a challenge chapter. In the movie _Roxanne_, Steve Martin goes into a bar and is challenged to tell 20 jokes about his big nose. It's one of the most famous scenes in the movie, so a few people have requested that I do a take on it, and I decided to take them up on it. I'm not Steve Martin, so I have no clue if anyone will find these funny. Anyway, if you don't like it, just skip to the end, where Severus gets a special visitor!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, and since I do use some lines from _Roxanne_, I should admit that I don't own that either.**

Snape sat down at a table in the bar and coughed as smoke from the ubiquitous cigarettes clouded his nostrils. Music was blaring from the speakers and a few people across the room were singing off-key into a muggle device. Disgust overpowered him as he grimaced and gave up on the idea of inhaling clean air or hearing anything resembling music. In theory, he was supposed to be out collecting rare potion ingredients, but he hadn't yet found the motivation to do much else besides stare at the hotel walls and wonder how he could've messed up so badly again. Hunger finally overtook him, so he went to the one place he knew wouldn't remind him of Hermione: a shady muggle bar, just like those his dad had frequented. Though the thought of becoming like his father sickened him to the core, he had to clear his head.

"Can I help you?" a waitress asked.

"Get me a Jack and Coke," he answered, remembering his fondness for them in his youth.

"Sure thing, sir," she replied as she examined him with a strange expression, focusing alternately on his hair and his nose. Snape glared at her and vowed not to leave a tip. She shrunk away from him and slunk off to place his order. Snape put the menu back up to his face and looked at his options. He began to wonder how muggles could eat things which equated to sugar-sauce, cardboard, and grease. For the first time all day, though, he could safely say that nothing here reminded him of Hermione. She wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this.

"Hey! You!"

Snape rolled his eyes and continued to focus on the menu when it was suddenly yanked from his hands. He glowered at the offender. The person holding his menu looked dumbstruck, as did his two companions. One of them was a woman with unnaturally bright red hair. The other was a burly man in a biker jacket. The menu stealer had a Fu Manchu and wore a white shirt that garishly displayed a generous portion of chest hair. Snape sighed. "What necessitated taking my menu?" he asked.

"That thing's bigger than Pinocchio's!" the woman yelled.

Snape smirked. "That's all you've got? You don't have anything besides a Pinocchio reference? Please! Little children think of things better than that."

"You'd know, with that honker," the man in the biker jacket sneered.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Are you dunderheads just going to gawk at my nose or are you actually going to say something intelligent?"

"Your hair, yuck!" the woman answered. "What do you do, bathe in grease?"

"I could ask if you have your hair colored by the_ Kool-Aid _man but I think I already know the answer," Snape replied.

She glowered at him. The thief got in his face and growled. "This is our table, and that's my girlfriend! You do not TALK to my girlfriend that way!"

"Were my words too big?" Snape asked, wishing that he could hex them into oblivion.

He slammed his fist on the table. Snape didn't appear amused. "You think you're some kind of wise guy, big nose?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "If you're going to insult my nose could you try for something a little more creative? You're embarrassing yourselves!"

"I'll bet you can't think of twenty things more creative than 'big nose'." yelled the thief.

"Why waste my time?" Snape asked.

"Because if you don't, we're going to physically kick you out of here."

By now the other muggles were staring at the group. Snape glared and replied, "Fine, I can think of a few."

"Try twenty!" the girl asserted.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked.

"Twenty insults about your ugly nose and your grease ball hair."

"Why not twenty of each?" the third man asked.

"Because I'm hungry and I want this over with!" she answered.

The bar fell silent. Snape shrugged. "Fine, if that's what you want. Please give me a little room and I'll begin."

The man nodded. They all took a seat at a nearby table. All eyes were on Snape as he cleared his throat. "One!" Snape began. "Meteorological: Is it raining or do you have a cold? Two! Culinary: That guy just brought the grease to make our French fries! Three! Biblical: When your nose bleeds, is there enough to make a Red Sea? Four! Massage parlor: Let me just wring your hair so we can have a little oil for those tight muscles! Five! Cautionary: Don't turn around too fast or your nose will give that guy a concussion! Six! Religious: If the bishop blesses his head, will that be all the holy oil we'll need for the year? Seven! Economical: Have you ever thought of charging the birdies who sit on your nose by the hour? Eight! Frustrated: I thought you said you were finished drying your hair. Nine! Revival-inspired: The Lord giveth and he just kept on giving! Ten! Beautician-inspired: A little gel goes a long, loooong way! Eleven! Surgical: If you ever tried to get a nose job, would they charge you triple? Twelve! Retro: The '60's are over, take a shower! Thirteen! Intellectual: He _nose_ everything! Fourteen! Italian: Did you dye your spaghetti black and put it on your head?"

Some members of the audience snickered. The man and his companions did not look amused. "Six more!" the woman hollered.

"Okay," Snape answered. "Fifteen! Pirate-inspired: Nose… cave… either way it'll hold the treasure!"

"Sixteen!" the audience yelled.

"Health-conscious: I didn't know fast food made your hair greasy, too!"

"Seventeen!" they yelled.

"Lustful: If his nose is that large, just imagine….!"

"Eighteen!"

"Fearful: Here he comes and there goes the shampoo aisle!"

"Nineteen!"

"Snivellus!"

"Twenty!"

"Greasy git!"

The audience cheered, though Snape suspected the last two went over their heads. The three challengers stood. "You punk ass bitch!" the main antagonist growled.

Snape remained seated and smirked. "The day I am afraid of the likes of you is the day they take me out in a body bag."

The man lunged for Snape. Snape stood and punched him in the gut. The man wheezed, coughed, and backed away as he doubled over in pain. He looked up at Snape and groaned. The other two retreated. Snape smirked.

It was high time he finally felt avenged.

The waitress arrived, "Here's your Jack and Coke, sir. It's on the house."

* * *

After dinner, Snape apparated to the mountain where he was supposed to be collecting ingredients. Many of them would be difficult to find in the limited light, but no matter. He needed time to think. Although he felt great about facing down the muggles, he wished he had someone with whom to share his pride in the meager accomplishment. His thoughts returned to Hermione.

He looked up at the stars and wondered if she was looking at them as well. Then he wondered how she had reacted to his absence. Part of him needed to believe that she cared he was gone. He didn't want her to be upset per se, but he did hope she missed him, even just a little. He sighed. "You've done it Hermione," he whispered. "You've made the one man who vowed never to love again, fall completely in love with you."

"Severus?"

He cringed as he imagined Voldemort somewhere down in hell tormenting him with imaginary voices. He groaned and searched the skies. He was not going to be one of those dunderheads who believed their hallucinations.

"Severus!"

He startled and turned to see a figure running towards him. It stopped in its tracks and said barely above a whisper, "Severus."

His heart skipped a beat as the moonlight revealed her face. Everything about her was so familiar, yet like a dream. He shook his head to clear the image, but there she was. A thousand thoughts swam through his head, and with them a thousand emotions ranging from pain to joy to anger back to love. His brain screamed for something to say. He finally settled on a soft, "Hermione."


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: YAY! 400 reviews! You people are so flipping awesome! Thanks everyone! Thanks for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting this story! It really means a lot!**

**Still don't own Harry Potter. Also, some lines are similiar to those in _Roxanne_, which I do not own.**

Hermione trembled when he said her name. She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around him but she resisted the urge when she saw the pain and vulnerability in his eyes. Then darkness overtook his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked in a low voice.

"I needed to see you…" she answered. "… to tell you how I feel."

"I think you've done enough of that," Snape answered. "I've heard so many people in my life tell me I'm untrustworthy. I didn't need to hear it from you, too."

"That's just it, though!" Hermione argued. "I was wrong. I don't think you're untrustworthy!"

He raised one eyebrow. She watched him struggle, then reconstruct the walls in his eyes. It broke her heart, but she knew she had to remain with him and see this through. If reconciling with him could have been easy, they would already be side by side back in the dungeons, not on this mountain separated by a few feet and miles of pain. "I thought that nothing I say is real," he finally growled.

Those words said it all. A tear trickled down her right cheek. Snape resisted the urge to brush it away. She had probably made the trip to get advice on her potion, not to declare her undying love. "I am so sorry that I said all those things. I didn't mean them!"

"You sure as hell meant them when they came out of your mouth!"

"Severus, I was upset, but Harry told me the truth! He told me everything that Ron did, from stealing your letters to breaking into your room!"

"So Potter exonerated me! How wonderful! Was that before or after he sent every Auror he could find after me?"

"He never sent any after you. He told everyone that Ron's wand misfired."

Snape's eyes flashed in humor for a moment, then hardened again. "Okay, so everything I say is not a lie and Aurors are not after me. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Hermione froze in terror. His expression was unreadable, something she wasn't used to. She gulped. "No, I needed you to answer a question… If no one asked you to create those letters, why did you write them?

He couldn't hide his surprise. Then his eyes became soft and vulnerable again as he answered in a gentle voice, "Because I was falling in love with you. And I was afraid that if I said anything, you would reject me. When they were stolen… Merlin, Hermione I didn't know what I was going to do. I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I'd already lost to a Quidditch hero once; I couldn't go through it again. I figured that at the end of the day, if we were even just friends then that should be enough. It wasn't, but I was too afraid to do anything else."

"Were you ever going to show the letters to me?"

"No," he admitted. "I figured you'd never reciprocate the feelings I had for you. I couldn't ruin another friendship. The letters, they were a way for me to purge my emotions. That's all I ever wanted them to be."

"Those letters," she began, "They made me feel alive. They made me feel so feminine, so adored… like I mattered. They were thoughtful, and so carefully crafted. Severus, I loved the way they made me feel."

"I am more than just those letters, Hermione," Snape replied, trying not to let his hopes rise.

"But you made me feel those things even without the letters! Every time we spoke, you listened, not just to humor me, but because you actually wanted to hear what I had to say. You took care of me when I was most vulnerable, both emotionally and physically, and you asked for nothing in return. You made me feel valued… special… like the most precious woman in the world, the only one who mattered. That was you, not the letters.

I tried to go back to work today, I really did, Severus. I just couldn't do it. The lab was so empty without you beside me. Even if you were across the room working on something else, it was enough to know that you were there. I've never had that kind of closeness with anyone, or ever felt that kind of peace. It was different, it was scary, and I miss it with every beat of my heart."

Snape sighed. "Hermione, look at me! Do you really want to be with this for the rest of your life?"

She smiled. "What's not to love?

Snape looked stunned at the comment, but she continued, unaffected. "Most people have plain noses that don't stand out at all! They are so forgettable! So ordinary! When I see your silhouette… your nose… I know that I'm safe. I know that the man I love is with me, and that I don't have to be alone anymore, that is, if he'll have me."

"Hermione," Snape began.

She gulped and continued. "There's one more thing I need to tell you."

"What?" Snape asked.

She smiled. "You asked me what I said the day I visited you at St. Mungo's. You wrote about it in one of your letters."

"Go on," Snape replied, refusing to display his emotions.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I remember sitting with you while you were still unconscious. After a while I took your hand. Then I said, 'Thank you, Professor Snape. Thank you for all you've done. I'm sorry I ever doubted you, for ever thinking that you could be a Death Eater.'" she choked up a little and then continued, "'We're complicated, you and I. No one understands people like us. You are so much more than just a snarky potions professor, and I am more than just the know-it-all in the front row. Most people can't see past the roles we play to the souls inside.'

I remember your vitals started to improve. I didn't know exactly what was happening at the time, but I remember the monitor changing. I figured I should go on, so I continued, 'Please, Professor Snape. Please live. The wizarding world needs you. We need you to remind us of the sacrifices made for our freedom. We need you to put us in our place when we get too arrogant. Most selfishly and importantly though, I need you. I need you Professor Snape! I can't imagine a world without you, and I don't want to! It would be such a dreadful place! Please, don't make me live in that world. Please find the will to live, if not for me, then for someone else.'"

Severus fought back tears. The speech seemed so familiar, as though he had heard it in his dreams. Hermione let a tear escape down her cheek. "Please, Severus," she whispered. "Please don't make me live in a world without you. Don't make me go back to a world where I could never be understood or appreciated. Please, Severus, don't take away the one thing in my life that made me happy. Please don't make me live without you."

Severus took her in his arms and held her close. "I was yours the day you walked into the Dining Hall in that ridiculous towel rattling on about curing lycanthropy," he whispered. "And I'll be yours as long as you'll have me."

She looked up, her eyes glistening with joy. "Looks like you're stuck with me for the rest of your life then."

"I'd love nothing more," he replied in a husky voice.

With that, he caressed her lips with his and pulled her closer to him. Her mouth opened to receive him. When rapture threatened to overtake them, Severus broke away. "Not here," he whispered.

"No," she rasped. "Where, then?"

Clutching her protectively, he apparated them to the outskirts of the city. "I'm staying in a muggle hotel. It's more comfortable and private."

She nodded and held onto his hand. They walked side by side down the street, stealing glances at each other until they reached his room.

Hermione took a deep breath as she watched him close the door. He turned and admired how her skin glowed in the moonlight. She was truly the Greek goddess he had envisioned her to be.

She gazed at him and watched as the love in the expression he returned gave him an ethereal glow. He enfolded her in his arms. "We don't have to do this," he whispered, sensing her apprehension. "I don't want to hurt you or push you away."

"You won't," she whispered. "I've been dreaming of this for a long time."

"So have I," he whispered.

He pressed himself against her, and began kissing her more tenderly and gently than she'd ever imagined. She felt herself becoming aroused as his embrace became more possessive, yet not overbearing.

Words flooded his heart, fighting to surface. He broke away and gazed at her.

"Severus?" she whispered, frightened that he was having second thoughts.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered in a voice overflowing with desire.

"I love you Severus," she breathed in relief.

He possessed her lips again. This kiss was more urgent as she felt her outer robes drop to the floor. She inhaled sharply, but before he could react she pressed against him more forcefully, assuring him that it was okay. Picking up on her cue, he continued shedding her dress robes as she began to unbutton his shirt. His kiss became more tenative, and she felt his breaths become more shallow. Undaunted, she continued with his shirt until it floated away from his chest.

Severus tried to hide his growing apprehension as she gazed at his scarred torso. If she was going to run, now would be the time. Instead, she whispered, "you're beautiful."

"Beautiful?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered her voice steeped in love.

He gazed at her eyes, reveling in her expression. His voice thickened with desire as he whispered. "You are my light, Hermione. After living in the underworld for so long, you are my light and my warmth."

She blushed, swallowed back tears, and dipped her head. He tilted it to gaze into her eyes before he resumed kissing her, making sure that each and every kiss proclaimed how cherished she was, and would be for eternity. She in turn made sure her every kiss told him how much he was adored.

For the first time, they made love.


	50. Chapter 50

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and for favoriting. All that's left after this is the epilogue. Thanks for sticking with me through this whole thing! It really makes me happy to know that people have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll have another story uploaded sometime this afternoon, if anyone's interested. It's a little different, but hopefully some one will enjoy it. Anyway, thanks again for everything, and I'll have the epilogue uploaded tomorrow!**

Severus stroked Hermione's hair, wondering what she was dreaming about. Her expression was so peaceful, making him hope he was a part of whatever world she was in.

Hermione groaned and began to stir. He took advantage of her last sleeping moments to memorize the feel of her skin against his. She opened one lazy eye and yawned. When she became more aware of her surroundings, she gave him her most serene smile. "You stayed," she whispered.

"Why would I leave?" he asked.

"Let's just say that this is new for me."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I wouldn't give this up for anything."

She smiled wider and shifted closer. "I feel exactly the same way."

She pressed her lips to his and he returned the kiss with equal passion. "I suppose I should say good morning now," she replied.

"Good morning," Snape answered. "Now may we continue what we were doing?"

She laughed. "Yes, please!"

* * *

"Neville!" Harry called as he rushed into the Hogwarts main hall.

Neville stopped in his tracks and looked up from the plant he was carrying. "Hello Harry! What can I do for you?"

"It's Hermione," Harry answered. "I wrote her last night, and she never answered back. I'm not so much worried that she has hurt herself, but I am worried about what condition she's in. I hope she doesn't think that I was just blowing her off."

"Actually, she seemed to be doing better after reading your letter," Neville answered.

"Good. Uh, where is she?" Harry asked.

"With Severus," Neville replied.

"What? He came back?"

Neville shook his head. "No, she went out to find him."

"What?" Harry almost shouted.

"I gave her a Portkey to the location where Severus was collecting potion ingredients."

"What if Snape wasn't there?" Harry asked.

A female voice floated down the hall, "Believe me, she is quite fine."

They turned around and watched Minerva glide towards them, her eyes glowing with victory. "Headmistress McGonagall," Harry replied. "How do you know this?"

"I performed a location spell on Hermione last night. I also performed one on Severus. They are together and presumably just fine."

"Where were they?" Harry asked.

"Some things are better left unknown, Mr. Potter," the Headmistress answered.

Neville smiled in jubilation. "How long do you think they'll be gone?" Harry asked.

"They have to be back the week before school starts, but knowing Hermione she'll want to come back the second Severus tells her about the Venus Flytrap buds," Neville answered.

"What do those have to do with anything?" Harry asked.

"Severus and I believe that they may be the key to making Hermione's cure for lycanthropy more permanent," Neville answered.

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed.

Minerva nodded. "It truly is."

Harry sighed. "It still feels a little weird to think of Hermione with Snape and vice versa, but hopefully he can make her happy."

"That's all Severus wants to do," Minerva answered.

Harry nodded. "Well, I should be going. I need to owl Parvati and tell her that we can have lunch together after all."

"Parvati?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded. "She's really a fascinating person once you talk to her. She's teaching me how to play five card draw!"

"That's great," Neville answered trying to picture Harry and Parvati together.

"Yes, well I should be going. When you see Hermione, tell her to owl me," Harry replied.

"We will," Minerva promised.

With that, Harry left. Neville sighed and looked down at his plant. "I take it that putting this in Severus' room is only going to kill it."

"How often does it need to be watered?" she asked.

"Every day."

"Yes, I'd keep it with you."

Neville smiled. Before he could say anything though, he heard some one yell, "Oy! Minerva 'n Neville!"

"Hello Hagrid!" they called as he approached them.

"Hey! I was jes' 'bout ta see 'Mione. The little unicorn is startin' ta gallop! I wanted her ta see!" Hagrid answered.

"I'm afraid she's not around. She and Severus took off somewhere."

"Where?" Hagrid asked.

"They needed to collect potions ingredients and work some things out together."

"Like what? I's thought they were friends," Hagrid replied.

"Well, let's just say that may be changing for the better," Minerva replied.

Hagrid's eyes lit up. "If they get married, 'n they have kids; they'll be little ones at Hogwarts! I'll get to show them all my magical creatures 'n they can ride the unicorn!"

"Hagrid, isn't it a little soon for that?" Neville asked. "I mean, I really can't see Snape wanting to be a father, and Hermione is a little consumed with her potion to think of children."

"Nonsense!" Hagrid exclaimed. "If they're together they'll have ta, eventually! Oh! I can't wait fer them ta come back!"

Hagrid turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Minerva asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Duh! Ta start training mah unicorn! I doan wan' any little kids falling off!"

Hagrid lumbered out of the school. Minerva shook her head and laughed along with Neville. "Man, are they going to be surprised when they get back." Neville chuckled

"Could you imagine Severus Snape changing a diaper?" the Headmistress asked.

They laughed harder and then stopped. "Do you think we'd be the godparents?" Neville asked.

"We'd better! If it weren't for us that future child may never have been born!" Minerva answered.

"Never too early to start campaigning," Neville remarked.

The Headmistress shook her head. "No, wait until it's on the way. Then we'll just not-too-subtly remind them who nudged them together in the first place."

"Good point," Neville answered.

They smiled, thrilled that things were finally set right.


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: Well, here's the most bittersweet chapter for me: the epilogue. On the one hand, I'm thrilled that I actually finished a fanfic, but on the other hand I feel sad because I loved writing this one. I do have another fic that I just started posting called, _Objection._ I know that several of you have begun reading it, for which I'm grateful. **

**My biggest thing that I want to say is THANK YOU! Thank you for allowing me to entertain you everyday! Thank you for sticking with me through this chaotic journey! Thank you for giving me a chance on my first fic! The support has been amazing! Thanks to all those who've been with me from the beginning, and those that came in the middle, and those who found this a few days ago! Thanks to everyone!**

**I own as much as I did 50 chapters ago, which is zelch, nada, nothing.**

Three months later, Snape lay in bed holding Hermione close to him. She moaned in delight and yawned, "Morning, Severus."

He kissed her forehead. "Morning, sweet Persephone."

She looked up and smiled. "We missed breakfast again, didn't we?"

He nodded, then smiled, "I couldn't care less."

"In theory, I should go upstairs in case one of my students needs me."

"Why? They all know to come down here," Snape replied.

"That poor Smith girl almost walked in on us last month. I think she was traumatized!" Hermione exclaimed.

"My smile tends to do that to people," he quipped.

Hermione smirked and kissed him on the lips. "Your smile is lovely. I still wish I could see it more when we're around others."

He moaned, then resumed kissing her. Before they could continue, they heard a pounding on the door. "Stupid dunderheads," Snape growled.

"Severus, what have I told you about being nicer to the students?" she teased.

"What have I told you about students needing more discipline?" he teased back.

"Hermione!" a voice called.

"Shit," she moaned.

"Please tell me that…"

"No," Hermione groaned. "She only knows that I have a new boyfriend."

"Shit," Snape moaned.

"Hermione Granger open this door!"

She sighed, put on her robes, and gave Severus one last lingering glance before leaving his chambers. With a sigh, she opened the door. "Hello, Molly," she began.

"Oh 'Mione! It's been so long! I was worried sick about you! You must be devastated over Ron!" Molly began.

"Actually, I've been more than fine," Hermione answered with a smile. "No offense, but breaking up with your son has really been the best thing to happen to me."

Molly looked confused. "I'm not talking about the break up. I'm talking about his latest Quidditch accident!"

"Oh," she answered. "I hadn't heard."

"It was horrible 'Mione! He's broken both his legs and his collar bone! He's asking for you in the hospital! He says that he's really sorry he treated you so poorly! He needs to see you!"

"Molly, that's terribly upsetting, but I'm afraid that I can't see him right now. We're in the middle of a school year and the lycanthropy potion still needs perfecting."

"Please 'Mione! Seeing you will help him feel so much better!" Molly begged.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible," a deep voice growled behind them.

Hermione's eyes filled with amusement as Snape appeared behind her. "Severus?" Molly gasped.

"Hermione has made her decision. She has no intention of seeing your ill-mannered son," Snape replied as he put his arm around Hermione.

"It's you?" Molly sputtered, for once at a loss for words.

"Thank you for stopping by. We'll try to send Ron a card, though I'm sure my writing isn't half as eloquent as his." Snape deadpanned as he showed Molly to the door.

* * *

A year later, Snape lay on his bed staring at the ring around his finger, remembering the previous few months. Never had he imagined he'd be married, or that so many people would be supportive of the union. He and Hermione had been wed in a small ceremony on the Hogwarts grounds. All the teachers, Harry, and his new fiancée Parvati had been in attendance.

Soon after their wedding, they had finally obtained the patent for the lycanthropy potion. Now it was being used all over the world. His heart swelled with vicarious pride for the witch who had created it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening door. Hermione strutted in, wearing one of his shirts and a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Severus?" she purred.

"Hmm?" he asked.

She crawled onto their bed and grasped his hand. "Remember when I told you that I wanted something special for our three month anniversary?"

He nodded. Her head dipped close to his ear. "I want a baby," she whispered.

His stomach dropped. "What?" he asked.

She sighed. "I want a baby, maybe two because I don't want our baby to be lonely."

"A baby?" Snape repeated, still recovering from the shock of her announcement.

"I've had dreams about us as parents! I think that we'd be wonderful! You'd be so gentle with them, and I know that living at Hogwarts, they'd have lots of love surrounding them!"

"Hermione, most of my experiences with children have been… well… less than positive for both sides. I mean, I would do anything to make you happy… but… a child?"

"If I didn't think you'd be a good father I wouldn't have asked. It's natural to be afraid, but our child wouldn't see the grumpy potions master that everyone else sees. He'd see the loving man that I do! He'd adore you Severus, and if he fell out of line, I'm sure you'd rein him right back in," Hermione replied.

Snape smiled. "Well, I suppose creating a baby would be enjoyable enough. I'm not changing diapers, though."

"Deal," Hermione whispered before kissing him. "Let's start now."

* * *

A year later, Hermione gave birth to a boy, Orion Severus Snape. A year after that they had a daughter they named Perdita Minerva Snape, followed by another, Selene Eileen Snape.

"She really is beautiful," Hermione whispered as she positioned Selene to nurse.

Snape crept onto the bed beside Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. "She's beautiful because you're beautiful."

Hermione smiled. "She has your hair, and your smirk, you know. She'll be just as snarky as you someday I'm sure."

Snape smiled. "Imagine having four snarky Slytherins in your house."

"I keep telling you that Orion is either going into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Perdita, well I'm not sure about her."

"Wherever she goes, I'll be proud of her. I'm proud of them both."

"Speaking of your darling children," Hermione began. "Isn't it their bedtime?"

He nodded. "I'll take care of them."

She sighed. "Thank you."

He got up and shuffled towards Orion's room. "No Perdita! You can't put the baking soda in yet!" Orion scolded. "You have to let me put the vinegar in first!"

"Why? It's still gonna explode," she replied.

"Because I like it that way," Orion replied as he poured some vinegar into a toy vial that his father had given him for Christmas.

Snape smiled as he watched his children play, happy that sibling rivalries were not yet an issue. While he was still unsure how they'd react when Selene was older, for now there was peace. "Now, but don't pour in too much," Orion began.

She smiled and added the baking soda. They watched in amazement as the concoction bubbled out of the vial onto the floor. When it was over, Snape began, "What did your mother say about doing messy experiments in your room?"

Orion sighed while Perdita blushed in shame. "We were gonna ask you to help us clean it up," Orion answered.

He sighed. "The moment you get your wand I will teach you every cleaning spell I know so you can clean all the rooms in the house and make up for the times your mother and I have done it for you."

"Wasn't it a good potion though?" Orion asked.

Snape flashed him a small smile. "Of course it was, and I'm very impressed with the consistency. Still, I wouldn't be a good dad if I didn't at least scold you for making a mess.

Snape cast a few spells to clean the area. Then he looked at Perdita. "You're getting better at adding just the right amount of baking soda. I didn't see much left over when I cleaned up."

She glowed at the compliment. He smiled back at her. Of all his children, he could relate to Perdita the best. At her age, he'd been just as reserved as she was, always lost in thought over something or another. "Thanks Daddy," she replied.

She went over and hugged him. Orion rolled his eyes and began setting up a new potion. "Can we make one more before bedtime?" he asked.

"Please?" Perdita asked.

"Well, I thought you two wanted to hear the rest of the Odyssey, but if you'd rather make a potion…"

"No!" they both exclaimed.

"Then you need to crawl in bed," Snape replied.

"Can we at least say goodnight to Mum?" Orion asked.

"Yes if you can be calm and careful around her. She's feeding Selene right now," Snape answered.

Orion and Perdita ran off to their parents' bedroom. Hermione looked up and smiled as her children scrambled onto her bed. Both of them looked just as they had in her dreams. "Goodnight Mummy," Orion whispered.

"Goodnight my little moonbeam," Hermione answered as Orion rolled his eyes at the nickname. She grinned.

"Night Mummy," Perdita whispered.

"Goodnight my darling," she replied as Selene clucked. "If you two are gentle, you can give Mummy a kiss on the cheek and she'll try to give you one."

They nodded and approached her, Orion to her right and Perdita to her left. They kissed her, then she turned and kissed Orion first, then Perdita. Satisfied, the children left her bed and returned to Orion's bedroom. Orion climbed into his bed while Perdita sat on Snape's lap.

"Okay," Snape began. "Which part were we on?"

"The Sirens!" Orion exclaimed, now bouncing in excitement. "They were singing!"

There was a Scy, Sicilian," Perdita answered equally as excited.

"Scylla," Snape replied. "They've landed on Helios' island haven't they?"

They both nodded. He smiled and began telling them the story of Odysseus landing on the island where his men ate the sacred cows… They fell asleep just as he reached the part about Calypso. He kissed them both and carried Perdita to her room. When he came back, he saw Hermione standing in the doorway to their bedroom. "I wish I could tuck them in. I miss doing that."

"You will soon enough," Snape promised. "Just give me a moment to say goodnight to Selene."

He went into his younger daughter's room and paused to watch her sleep in the moonlight. Like her siblings, she had Hermione's nose and Snape's eyes. They were darkening, but it was too soon to determine their color. Selene did have his smile, something which made her all the more endearing. He kissed her on the cheek and left her room.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione whispered as Snape walked into their bedroom.

"How wonderful everything is," he answered.

She put her head on his shoulder. "I was thinking that too."

They looked at each other. Snape captured Hermione's lips in his, and she returned his affection. He then swept her in his arms and into their bedroom, where he wordlessly showed her just how deep his love ran.


End file.
